First Alliances
by MissLonelyNights
Summary: After meeting Izayoi, Inuyasha's father thinks back to another human and demon relationship in his family from long ago, born from an ancient legend, and how he came to form his compassionate feelings toward humans. Please read n' review
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **_Well, here goes something new. I'm going to do some back story about Inutaisho's family and why he may have developed compassionate feelings about humans. It's mostly going to be about people I made up, with some Inutaisho thrown in here and there. I'm going to give it a shot, so please bear with me. As always, any suggestions are welcome. Thanks for reading, let me know if its any good!_ _Reviews are greatly appreciated!_

**Disclaimer: **Here we go again, I do not own Inuyasha.

Inutaisho sat alone in the midst of the forest, listening to the breeze rustling among the treetops and watching the light filter down through them. It was good to sit and take a break; his search for Ryuukossei wasn't going well. Izayoi. His heart swelled just from the thought of her. She was so kind and beautiful; fragile in a way that no demon could ever be. It amazed him that humans could gain such a broad spectrum of emotion in their short lifetimes. Some were the most noble of creatures, others were the most base.

Izayoi reminded him of someone from long ago as well, but perhaps it was because she was the only other human woman he had ever really known. After all, the relationship between him and Izayoi was not the first between a demon and a human in the history of the dog demon clans. A face he hadn't seen in years flashed into his mind, a still image from long ago, smiling down at him after finding him hidden in a large garden azalea. His mind wandered farther, back to when he was still a small child, and a conversation between his parents he heard through their chamber door.

"Inukuro arrived today, he stopped on his way back to your old home in the south." he heard his father saying to his mother. "He says that it has finally happened, that the woman foretold of so long ago has been found, and your father has sent an entourage to their home to begin marriage proceedings. It seems your brother Inukatsu is to be married to a human." he finished, the disdain showing slightly in his voice.

Inutaisho smiled slightly at his father's memory. Proud and strong, his father was cut from stone. He wasn't unkind, but he was rigid and ruled with a firm hand. Everything was black and white with him, he left no room for gray areas. He felt it was the best way to rule. He had married and had only one son late into his years, and the defeats he suffered as a proud young warrior had left him wary. His overconfidence had left his clan diminished, and he was careful not to make the same mistakes again.

"You do not believe what the sage foretold all those years ago?" his mother asked. "He predicted many things that came to pass. Why should this be any different?" she asked him softly. His mother was always so full of patience. She was sweet and kind, but very quiet and reserved. Her feelings were usually expressed through a warm smile or a few short words. She had seemed ethereal to him, so graceful and delicate with her tall lithe figure and long powder blue hair.

"Anyone with common sense could have seen the things he allegedly foretold coming." Inuhide replied. "And the fact that he suggested a great demon mate with a human should have been a sign that the old man was senile, Misora." his father said gruffly.

"Well I don't suppose you could blame father for clinging to hope that our clan would finally have peace after all they have lost." his mother's voice came through the door.

"Perhaps not, but it is never wise to cling to dreams, especially ones as far fetched as an alliance with a human clan bringing long lasting peace to a clan of demons." his father said. "But, it is not my place to judge such matters. Soon, you will have a human woman for a sister-in-law." Inuhide finished.

"It would seem so." Misora agreed. "Inutaisho, you can come in now, and stop your eavesdropping." his mother called through the door.

"You know better." his father said in a low voice as he passed him leaving the room.

"Forgive me father, I did not know if I should ask to enter." Inutaisho said quietly, looking at the floor.

His father's face softened. "Its alright, now go in to your mother." he said. Inutaisho smiled and bounded into his mother's chamber.

"Mother, is it true that uncle Inukatsu is going to marry a human?" he began "What are humans like? Will she be nice, or rude and ignorant as everyone says humans are? Why would he marry a human? Did a great sage really tell him to do it?" he asked without taking a breath. It all sounded like a wonderful story to him.

His mother laughed gently. Her expression was somewhere between amusement and being overwhelmed at her son's myriad of questions all at once. "I do not know what she will be like." she began. "I have never even met a human, but I have heard they are quite different from we demons." she said. "And yes, many years ago, a wise sage told my great grandfather that one of his decedents should seek out a human woman and marry her, because it would bring a lasting peace to our clan." she said.

"Tell me the story!" Inutaisho cried in suspense.

"Well, long ago, there was an ancient sage that lived on the mountain above my father's home. One day after our family fought a long and costly battle, he came and sought counsel with my great grandfather." she continued. "He told him that though he suffered loss now, and would still in the future, that there was a way to bring peace to our clan. He said that in the year in which the moon hides the sun in the spring, and the sun hides the moon in the autumn, there would be a daughter born to a human clan in the east with a leaf shaped birthmark on her neck. He said that when that happened, a son of our clan must seek her out and marry her when she came of age, and the alliance would bring about peace for our family at last." she said. "So, that is what your grandfather has told your uncle Inukatsu to do." she finished.

Inutaisho looked up at his mother, his eyes wide with wonder. He was fascinated with the tale as only a child could be. "So, the sage's words really came true?" he asked in almost a whisper, his large golden eyes unblinking.

"I suppose so." she said, suppressing the urge to chuckle at her son's fascination. "Seventeen years ago, the two eclipses happened just as he had said. A group of your grandfather's men began the search in the east a year ago, and now they believe they have found her. It seems she was born in the correct year and does indeed bear the mark on her neck." she told him.

"I want to meet her!" Inutaisho squealed in delight, jumping up in exclamation. Though she was human, she sounded like a heroine from a story come to life to him now. He hoped that his uncle would bring her to their home after he married her.

"Now that the story is over, why don't you go and play in the gardens?" his mother suggested. She wished to write to her father and ask him to send her news as soon as it came.

"I will mother!" he called on his way out the door, and Misora smiled at her son's retreating form. It always made her a bit nostalgic to see the constant wonder in which children approached almost every aspect of life. She wondered to herself how this human girl's family would take the proposition that was being offered to them. Many thoughts ran through her mind of what kind of reaction the lord of the castle would have to a group of demons arriving and asking for his daughter. She opened the doors that looked out onto the gardens and watched her son play, her mind full of uncertainty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **_I'm going to concentrate mostly on the new characters for now, and hopefully things will pick up more from here. I'm going to actually try some regular romance in this fic (cringe), so please be patient with my silly attempts. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! Suggestions and reviews always appreciated!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha

Kinome Shinamura sat nervously in her room, straining her ears for voices outside the door. All she managed to hear were the hushed but worried voices of people rushing up and down the corridors. She had been sitting in the garden practicing her calligraphy when her old servant Miu rushed up to her. She could tell by her tousled clothing and breathless shuffling that something was wrong.

"Miss Kinome, you must come inside at once!" she puffed out, dramatically clutching her chest.

Kinome shook the fog from her mind. She had let her mind wander far away again. "What is wrong, Miu?" she asked. She wasn't really worried at first. If it was one thing she had learned about Miu over the years, it was that she was given to overreacting.

"A band of demons has just ridden up to the castle, asking for an audience with your lord father!" she panted out. "And not just any demons; they are able to take human form!" she finished exuberantly.

"Demons?" she asked. "Are you certain?" With Miu's bad eyesight and active imagination, it could have been a band of shrubs approaching the castle. But she sensed that her old maid wasn't wrong. Some of the guards around the castle were quickly making their way toward the castle gates. One rushed up to them, a fearful expression upon his face.

"Please Lady Kinome, you and Miss Miu must go inside the castle where it is safe!" he shouted at them. "Go into your chambers and await word from your father, I beg you!" he said.

Kinome nodded and hastened toward the entrance closest to her rooms. Miu followed as close behind her as she was able. Now she sat near her door, her fists clenched in front of her staring at the floor, trying to ignore her old maid's frantic mumbling. She wondered what demons could possibly want to _speak_ with her father about. From all the tales she had heard, demons rarely had anything to do with humans besides killing them or eating them. The great demons who could take human form were reputedly the most dangerous, but rarely were as barbaric or savage as lower demons. It was this kind that Miu had described approaching.

Hachiro Shinamura sat at the head of the great hall of his castle, his brow furrowed in thought. A band of dog demons from the south had approached his home in human form, and asked politely and humbly for an audience with him. They were quite noble it seemed, and he suspected no hostility from them, even when the whispers of their strange eyes and hair were heard. After seating themselves in front of him, their apparent leader spoke up.

"Lord Shinamura, I wish to extend my immense gratitude at your granting a meeting with us on such short notice." he said. "Please allow me to introduce myself." "I am Inuyasu, of the great dog demon clan of the south." he said. "I have a great favor to ask of you, if you will do me the honor of hearing it." he said, bowing again to Lord Hachiro.

Hachiro nodded, staring intently at the strange creatures before him. "Please, go on." he told him. He had heard that these sort of demons lived in nobility similar to humans, but thought themselves far superior to mortals. He never expected to see one, let alone to have a group of them come asking him for favors. He surveyed the other few vassals in this Inuyasu's attendance. They all looked similar, with white or silvery hair and golden or bronze colored eyes.

"For many years now, our clan has suffered from loss due to war and even betrayal in our own ranks." "In my grandfather's time, a sage foretold of a marriage alliance between one of our clan and a human princess that would finally herald many years of peace for us." "This princess would have been born seventeen years ago, and bear a leaf shaped birthmark on her neck." "We believe, my noble lord, that it is your daughter of whom the sage spoke." he said carefully. "Do you indeed have a daughter that matches this description?" he asked.

Hachiro's eyes widened. A sick feeling of fear and apprehension rose in his stomach and inched its way up his spine. They wanted Kinome. He didn't know what to do or say. He obviously didn't want his only daughter married off to a demon. But if they has somehow found out that she was his daughter, they would certainly find out if he lied to them, and then who knows what revenge they would take. He closed his eyes in resignation. Demons such as these could raze his castle to rubble in mere minutes. He could not refuse them.

"I do indeed have a daughter." he began shakily. "And she is seventeen years of age, with a leaf-like mark on her neck." he said. "If you wish, I can bring you to her and let you see her for yourself." he offered. Perhaps the demon lord would find her below their expectations or say she wasn't quite the princess they were looking for. He could only hope. His daughter was a rather lovely girl, quiet and pretty, but he hoped that this demon would not think so.

Inuyasu's face brightened immediately. This was going far more smoothly than he would have expected. He turned to his vassals and ordered them to wait outside at the castle entrance for his return, and followed Lord Hachiro further into the castle. He couldn't believe the day so long in coming had finally arrived; that all their hopes had finally started to materialize.

Hachiro felt every step he took toward Kinome's rooms. Though it felt like hours passed as he made his way down the corridors, he arrived at her doors all too soon. He opened it rather quickly, and Kinome's maid Miu gasped and jumped in shock. He watched as his daughter's eyes widened at the sight of Inuyasu, but she gave a small bow to them and said nothing.

"Kinome, this is Lord Inuyasu, of the great dog demon clan to the south." he told her. "He wishes to meet you; please come and greet him." he said rather mechanically. He did not want the demon lord to sense any sort of displeasure in his voice.

Kinome rose and walked the few steps toward her father and the demon lord, then knelt and bowed to each of them. "It is an honor to meet you, Lord Inuyasu." she said, not raising her head. Her hair, which was tied back, slipped from her back and over her shoulder, revealing the small leaf birthmark just below her hairline. Inuyasu smiled.

"Please rise Lady Kinome, you do me too much honor with such a humble greeting." he told her, his voice soft and kind.

Kinome rose from her bow and looked up at the great demon. Though his features still looked young, there was something decidedly aged about them. He smiled warmly at her, and she felt no fear of him. His hair was long and silver, and his eyes were a dark amber color. He also had two thin dark red stripes running below his cheekbones. To be a demon, nothing about him seemed sinister or menacing at all.

Inuyasu spent a moment observing Kinome as well. She was without a doubt the girl the sage had spoken of, he was certain of that the moment he saw her. He just knew it in his heart. He looked at her now, calmly regarding him, and was pleased with her reaction. From what little interaction he had with humans, many women would have fainted or gone into hysterics at the proposition of meeting a demon. He saw some fear in her eyes, but mostly confusion and almost a little curiosity. He wondered how she would react when he propose that she marry his son. He took a deep breath and turned to Lord Hachiro.

"Lord Hachiro, this is indeed the young lady we have been searching for; I am quite sure of it." he told him. "I will offer you this proposal." "Please allow Lady Kinome to wed my youngest son, Inukatsu, in honor of what has been foretold to us." he said slowly, bowing once again.

Inuyasu stood quietly for a moment, waiting for the human lord's reaction. He had caught the scent of many different kinds of fear emanating from Hachiro since his arrival, and now it was reaching almost panic levels. He decided to elaborate further on the proposal.

"Of course in return, you shall always have us as allies during wartime or any other time of need." he said. " I assure you, we will do all that is in our power to help you in any way as gratitude for your sacrifice." "You need not worry about your daughter, she will be well treated." he finished. He looked back at Kinome. Her eyes were wide and unblinking. He smelled fear from her as well now, but still mostly a kind of confusion. Everything was happening very fast for her.

Hachiro felt his heart sink. Of course, it would be a great advantage to have great demons such as these as allies in times of crisis, but the shame of marrying his daughter to a demon would be great. However, he knew that he had no choice. He turned and looked at Kinome, and he began to feel sick again at the thought of how frightening all this would be for her. "Kinome, Lord Inuyasu offers for you to marry his son." he said. "What do you say to his proposal?" he asked.

Kinome looked at her father, then back at Lord Inuyasu. They were both staring at her, waiting for her response. She tried to think, but she felt her mind slowing to a halt. Was all this really happening? Or was it all some strange dream? She felt her father's eyes boring into her, and they cried out to her to say something. Her mind still stalled. Suddenly, she heard herself began to speak. "I will do as you wish, father." The promise was sealed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Thanks to everyone for reading, all suggestions and reviews are appreciated!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha

Kinome's mind screamed at her now. Had she really said that she would marry this Inukatsu, Lord Inuyasu's son? How could she marry a demon? She knew next to nothing about their ways. She assumed that they meant her no harm since they were making an offer of alliance. They were being very amiable and humble, and Lord Inuyasu seemed very excited about the prospect of her marrying his son. He obviously seemed to think it was a plausible idea. She looked up at her father. His eyes were full of apology. Of course, even she knew it would be an unwise choice to defy a great demon.

"I cannot express how truly happy and grateful I am for your cooperation." Inuyasu began, breaking the long silence. "I assure you, though all this may seem strange to you now, it will be of great benefit to both our houses." he said. "Lady Kinome may bring all of her possessions with her when she comes to my home. If she wishes, she can bring a servant along with her if it will make her more at ease." he told them. "If it is not too soon, I will send a traveling party to escort her to the wedding ceremony at my home in three weeks." he finished.

Hachiro nodded and agreed numbly to all that the demon lord was saying. He could not believe that the fates had bestowed him with such evil luck. He had be given no sons, and now his only daughter was to be the bride of a dog demon. He wondered what he had done in his past lives to garner such punishment.

Inuyasu bowed low and long to them as he took his leave, still professing his gratitude to them with a beaming smile. Hachiro stared into the south long after the demon and his entourage had faded from view. Now came the task of breaking these developments to Kinome's mother.

Nanami Shinamura immediately burst into tears at her husbands news. "How could you give our precious daughter to a _demon_!" she wailed as he stared blankly at her.

"Would you rather me refuse him and have them destroy us all in retaliation?" he asked tiredly. His only answer was his wife's sobbing.

Nanami rose and made her way to her daughter's rooms, with Hachiro close behind. She opened the door and saw Kinome sitting quietly at her writing table, staring at the blank paper in front of her. At the sight of her, Nanami began crying anew. "My precious child, how will I go on knowing that you are the wife of a demon! My heart shall break every day!" she cried.

Kinome sighed. She really did not feel like listening to her mother's lamenting just then. She had been trying to sort through everything that had happened herself when her parents entered. "Do not worry mother, I am sure everything will be fine." she said. "Lord Inuyasu seemed like a kind and noble gentleman, and I am sure his son will be as well." she told her.

Her mother made no response to her words, she only sniffled into her handkerchief. "It was the only choice I had, Kinome." her father said. She knew that, but made no answer either. She only turned and stared through her open doors into the gardens beyond. The things she had said to her mother were mostly for her comfort. She hoped that she would be treated as an equal in Lord Inuyasu's home, but she had her doubts. She honestly didn't know how she would feel living as an outcast in her new home, or how her new husband would feel about her.

"Father certainly you cannot be serious!" Inukatsu said in shock when his father returned from the east. "Why have you chosen _me_ to marry this human? Why not marry her to Inuhiro? He is next in line." he reasoned.

Inuyasu gave his youngest son a shrewd look. He was a noble and courageous young man, but he still had not found his foothold in life yet. He was still taken up with his own fantasies at times, and did not always look at the practical side of things, even when they were plain to see. "Would you defy me, and cost our clan the last hope at our finally having peace?" he asked in a low voice.

"As I said, why not have Inuhiro marry her?" he asked his father again.

"Because, I have propositions of your brother marrying into the western clans just as your sister did." he answered. "You should not be questioning my decisions in the first place." Inuyasu told his son. "I will not have any of my children doubting my authority while I still rule." he finished, his patience nearly spent. Inukatsu was the most headstrong of his children. He watched his son stare in silence at a group of court ladies strolling about in the castle gardens.

"Do you also think I am a fool, Inukatsu?" he asked. "Do you think I do not know the reason that you have no wish to marry where I say is because of Misaki?" he asked. Inukatsu wheeled around to face his father, his eyes belying his shock.

"If you did not wish for her to marry into the clan, then you should never have brought her here." Inukatsu told his father after a moment. Many years ago, when Inukatsu was still a child, his father had brought home a small, frightened girl from a battle in which he had gone to another lord's aid. When the clan arrived, the lord they had allied themself with had already lost the battle, and little Misaki had been the sole survivor of the castle's decimation. He had raised her in his own house out of his pity.

"When I brought her here, I took on the responsibility of finding her a suitable husband." Inuyasu said. "But I have to plan carefully, and make profitable alliances." he said. "Unfortunately, Misaki has no family to make alliances with. Also, she is not the type of woman that I would wish for one of my sons to marry." he told him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Inukatsu asked defensively. "Are you saying that she is below us ?" he asked his father.

"No, my only fault with Misaki is her vanity. She has become a beautiful young lady, and she knows this fact well. She is not below using her beauty to manipulate others, and those are not traits I esteem, nor should you. Though you may think you are in love with her my son, believe me when I say it is only her physical beauty that has ensnared you." he finished. He hoped some of his words would reach his son. He did not need unnecessary tension after Inukatsu married Lord Shinamura's daughter. Things _had_ to go well with their union. Their family depended on it. It was going to be difficult enough considering she was human and he was a demon.

"You are wrong father." Inukatsu said darkly. "Misaki is not as you describe her." He had been protective of Misaki ever since the day she arrived at his home. She was quiet and frightened, and after hearing what had happened to her family right in front of her eyes, Inukatsu felt terrible for her. Over the years, she had become very trusting of him, and came to him often if something was bothering her. As she grew into womanhood, she came out of her shell and had become very bubbly and friendly. Inukatsu was glad she finally felt happy and comfortable.

"I was very pleased with Lord Shinamura's daughter when I met her." Inuyasu said, changing the subject. "They were very hospitable for humans, and she was very well mannered and even tempered. Her looks are tolerable for a human as well. I told her father that I would send for her two weeks from now." he told Inukatsu. "I hope you will have prepared yourself for the marriage by then." he finished, and after a long look at his son, left him with his thoughts.

Inukatsu was left in a foul mood. He couldn't believe his father had just ruined his plans for happiness with Misaki. Especially by marrying him to a human woman. He had heard the old tales just as everyone else had, and was brought up to believe them. He just couldn't believe that it was to be his fate to fulfil the foretelling that had long been the hope of his family. The sun was setting in the west, and he stared into the burning skyline, wondering what he was going to say to Misaki.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Hopefully the character interaction won't suck too badly in this chapter, please keep in mind that I'm quite new at writing much romance. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! All suggestions and reviews are appreciated!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I would have killed off Jaken a long time ago.

Inukatsu sat in the eastern flower gardens, staring up at the summer night's sky. The stars were bright, and the moon was but a sliver, beginning its cycle anew. Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching and the sound of someone softly crying. He knew who it was.

"Inukatsu, is it really true that you are to marry a human girl in only two weeks?" Misaki asked desperately as he turned to face her.

"My father has ordered it." Inukatsu said quietly, looking at the ground. "He says it is the woman the family legend speaks of, and I must do as he says." he finished. He didn't know what else to say to her. He knew that she had feelings for him, and she knew he returned them. They really hadn't given much thought to other marriages being arranged for them.

Misaki entwined her arms around Inukatsu's neck and leaned her face into his shoulder. "What are we going to do?" she whispered, her voice shaking. "Isn't there some way to convince your father not to do this?" she asked. Inukatsu felt her begin to sob quietly again, and he felt his stomach turn. He stroked her hair and held her close, hoping to give her some measure of comfort.

Misaki was furious. She would not show it to Inukatsu of course; she got much better results from playing the dainty lady in distress. She had worked too hard and too long to truly integrate herself into this family. After her family was massacred during a war when she was just a child, she had never felt like she truly belonged with Inuyasu's family. She had found much solace in Inukatsu's constant attentions, and she certainly wasn't about to lose them to a mere human wench. She had to come up with a plan soon to rid herself of this threat. She wasn't going to lose her chance at finally becoming lady of the castle, as she should be.

"I will speak with father again." Inukatsu whispered into her hair, gently kissing the top of her head.

Misaki smiled to herself in spite of her tears. "Thank you so much." she said meekly.

Kinome sat alone in her room placing the few remaining items she was taking to the south into the last trunk. She couldn't believe the past three weeks had passed so quickly. Inuyasu's traveling party was to arrive before long, and she listened to the strange silence of the castle. Her doors were open to the gardens, and she could hear the birds and cicadas chirping. When she arrived at Lord Inuyasu's home in a week, she would be married that day to his son Inukatsu. She still had no idea what to expect. She imagined her best plan was to stay quiet and out of the way. She wondered if the entire clan shared Inuyasu's obvious esteem of her and what her presence meant. The fluttering in her stomach told her of her doubts. She had no idea how she was even supposed to fulfil this so called prophecy.

"Lady Kinome, they are here." a castle guard said at her open door. She nodded to him and asked him to take her remaining belongings to the castle entrance.

"Oh my lady, I fear so for your safety!" Miu whimpered as she entered the room. "I cannot bear to think of the horrors those demons could cause upon you!"

"Miu, I will tell you again that you may stay here if you wish." "There is no need for you to go with me if you are to live in fear." Kinome said to her. Miu protested greatly again, saying that she couldn't let her dear young lady face those monsters alone. Kinome wondered if her constant agonizing would cause trouble where they were going, as she couldn't seem to convince her to stop her fretting.

Her departure was simple and quiet. She said brief farewells to her parents, trying to keep things as painless as possible. They left just before noon, and she inwardly cringed at the thought of constantly being in such close quarters with Miu for a week. She loved the old woman dearly, but too much of her rambling left her quite on the edge. The week passed rather quickly and the journey went smoothly.

She was quite amazed when the arrived at the castle gates. Inuyasu's home was much larger than the one she had grown up in, and the grounds sprawled over several dozen acres. As the gates opened, she peeked out of the small window of the carriage to see many court nobles gathering and talking amongst each other. Her stomach knotted as her anxiety surged. She took a deep breath. She would just have to handle whatever happened with grace, she told herself.

Inuyasu greeted her as she stepped out of the carriage and the entrance to the castle's main hall. "Lady Kinome, I am pleased that you have arrived." "I certainly hope your journey was comfortable." he said. There was another man standing beside him.

"Oh yes, it was very comfortable." she managed to say. "I was honored to be treated so kindly."

"This is my son, Inukatsu." Inuyasu said, taking a step back. The younger man bowed to her, and she returned. After a moment she looked up at him nervously. He looked much like his father, with sharp features and pale blue lines under his cheekbones. His hair too was long and white, and his eyes were a dark gold. He was quite handsome, she thought. She was rather sure he wouldn't feel the same of her. She looked up again, closer and longer this time. She could see the displeasure and aggravation written in his face. His keen eyes almost narrowed when she looked into them for a moment. She felt certain everyone could see her shaking now. Dread welled up inside of her; it was obvious Inukatsu was not happy with the arrangement.

"If you will follow me, I will show you to your rooms and we can prepare for the ceremony." Inuyasu told her cordially. She nodded and bowed quickly to him, anxious to be out from under Inukatsu's inquisitive and heavy stare. She suddenly realized that he had not stopped staring at her since she arrived, his gaze full of scrutiny. She followed Inuyasu down the corridor, and he ushered her into her rooms, which were full of servants ready to prepare her for the wedding. She quietly followed their instructions and was led to where the service would be held.

She sat quietly through the long ceremonial rites, and tried to keep her hands from shaking as she drank the ritual sake. At one point, she dared to look up at Inukatsu again, and his expression hid nothing of his desire to be anywhere else. She scoffed inwardly to herself slightly. She knew exactly how he felt. After everything was finished, she retired to her room, wondering what the rest of the night would bring.

Miu was there waiting for her, as well as a new lady, who was named Asuka. She seemed much younger than Miu, and was there to help Kinome adjust to life in a society of demons. She wasn't judging of Kinome, but she was outspoken. Kinome hoped they could become friends. After a while, Asuka ushered Miu out of the room, leaving Kinome alone. Her room bordered a garden full of night blooming flowers, and she opened the doors letting the scent drift in. She stared long into the night, her mind becoming blank. She decided that she would go ahead and retire to bed, it was very late.

As she turned, she gasped and nearly fell trying to take a few steps back. Inukatsu was there, standing right behind her. She hadn't even heard him enter the room. She wondered how long he had been standing there watching her, but she was too shocked to speak. She only stared. He did the same, and without taking his eyes from her, reached behind her and pulled the doors shut to the garden. There was a strange look in his eyes, one that she could not place. It was intense with curiosity and almost a sadistic wit. She swallowed hard, and felt herself begin to quake again.

"I had heard that human senses were practically infantile compared with that of we demons." he said slyly. He gave a slight scoff. "It seems the assumptions were true."

Kinome felt her eyes narrow and her jaw stiffen at his snide remarks, but she remained silent. She stood staring at him, looking him in the eyes once more. His expression hadn't changed. It was clear he had no wish for her to be there. She felt the heat of anger creeping into her veins.

"Forgive me, my lord, if my presence offends." she said, more sharply than she had intended. "It was not by my own choice that I came here." she finished. She realized she was breaking her own vow to stay quiet, but he was being quite selfish if he thought he was the only one at an inconvenience.

"Nor mine." Inukatsu said. "However, it seems that we shall have to bear one another's company." he told her. "I will leave you to yourself for now, that should please both of us, don't you agree?" he asked, obviously not expecting an answer as he had already turned to leave. He shut the door with a sharp report, and Kinome lay down and tried to sleep.

She lay awake for hours in the dark, her daze finally melting away in the silence of the night. She felt her eyes stinging, and hot tears sliding down her face. She had hoped to be able to make the best of her situation, but how could she when her new husband seemed intent on despising her? Her thoughts eventually faded into darkness and a deep but uneasy sleep. She wasn't even aware when Inukatsu slipped back into the chamber and watched her sleep for a moment before departing again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Continuing on, I'm still kind of uncomfortable with the whole romantic tension and all, so if I suck I apologize. If anyone has any pointers please pass them along. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha

Inukatsu made his way back to his own chambers, his gait light and quick along the hallway. He found himself quite aggravated, but not for the reasons he would have expected. He thought back on the events of the day, and was surprised at how differently he actually felt as opposed to how he expected. For the past two weeks, he had made this new human woman an object of scorn in his own mind, an obstacle in his way, and quickly placed the blame on her for his disappointments. He wanted to hate her for Misaki's sake.

But he just couldn't. When he had seen her and watched her through the day, he realized he couldn't find anything to hate about her thus far. She hadn't made any fuss and was very respectful and cordial to everyone despite the obvious sadness and fear that pervaded from her. She really was trying to cooperate as best she could without complaint, and he certainly could not find that a fault. After all, his rational mind whispered, they were in the same boat. He had spent several hours in his rooms pacing that night, his passionate mind at war with his rational one. After a long while, he thought he may try to make her feel more comfortable, but when he slipped in he found she was already sleeping. Even in the darkness, it was easy for him to pick up the unmistakable scent of the salt from her tears and see the numerous tracks they had left upon her face.

The next day dawned bright, and the sun was hot as soon as it rose. Asuka and Miu came in early to wake Kinome, and Asuka made no effort to conceal her surprise at what she found as she flung the doors to the garden wide for the morning sun to stream in.

"Well, it seems you had a quiet night alone." she said surprisedly. "What a strange wedding night." she said, shaking her head. Kinome felt her face burning with the rush of embarrassment, and made no reply as she looked down at the neat bedcovers.

"At any rate, let's get you dressed and ready to go outside." Asuka said, quickly moving on. "I am going to show you around the castle and it's grounds so you can settle in as promptly as possible."

The next few hours were spent with Kinome following quietly behind Asuka as she pointed out all the meeting halls along with everyone's respective quarters. At last she took her on a tour through all of the numerous gardens, and Kinome was quite amazed at their detail and beauty. There were several court nobles both male and female taking in the bright hot sunshine, and she was nearly exhausted after being introduced to all of them. Finally, Asuka and Kinome made their way into the western gardens, which were full of lush greenery and streams which led to pools full of koi. She and Asuka followed one of the quietly meandering rivulets to a more heavily wooded area in search of shade and rest. As they entered a clearing thickly canopied by trees, they quickly found there were not the only ones there.

Though they were still several yards away and apparently oblivious to the intrusion, Inukatsu and another young woman were standing by the pond at the end of the stream. Kinome observed the woman with him, as she had yet to meet her. She was tall and exotic looking, with light lavender hair that fell in waves down her back and clashed with her bright yellow eyes. She was dressed beautifully and carried herself with an air of confidence.

"Oh, Inukatsu!" she said, wrapping her arms around him. "Your father says that he is searching for a suitable husband for me and that I must marry soon." "I do not know what I will do without you!" "Everyone is being so cold and cruel to me now that you are married; they care nothing for our broken hearts!" she said, her eyes brimming with tears.

Inukatsu pulled her close and gently embraced her, whispering softly to her. He began to lead her away from the garden, and looked quite surprised when he noticed Asuka and his Kinome standing nearby. His eyes faltered for a moment, and he pulled the young lady in the opposite direction. Asuka gave Kinome a long look, and they walked slowly to the edge of the pond.

"I agree." Asuka said after a moment, not looking at Kinome. Kinome looked at her in confusion, wondering what had prompted her unexpected comment.

"What do you mean?" she asked. A moment passed in silence as a cool breeze stirred the leaves that offered the shade above them. Sunlight played across the deep clear pond in front of them, illuminating the brightly colored fish and dark smooth stones.

Asuka turned to her. "You were thinking of how foolish she is for acting so ridiculous." she said matter-of-factly. "You were thinking that it was quite a vulgar display, and maybe you were even a little jealous." she said, a hint of humor in her voice.

Kinome's eyes widened. How could Asuka have known what she was thinking? She had learned long ago to keep her opinions to herself, but that did not stop her from forming them. Surely these demons did not have the power to read minds.

"You may not know this," Asuka continued, "but your eyes give away every thought you have." she said. "You could never say a word, and your eyes would tell a person everything you wanted to say." "It's really quite amazing." she finished.

Kinome bristled inwardly at being so transparent. "Perhaps." she began in return. "I do feel that it was ridiculous for that lady to be so openly dramatic." "But, you must have mistaken some other emotion for jealousy." "I do not even know my husband; I have nothing to be jealous about." she told her.

"It may be that jealous is not quite the correct term." Asuka said. "But though you are humble about it, you realize just as I do that whether you know him or not is irrelevant." "You are still his wife, and she owes respect to you for possessing that station." "Misaki is very aggressive, and she has ways of getting what she wants." "If you let her claim dominance, you marriage will be difficult I am afraid." Asuka told her gravely.

"I have no wish to cause trouble with anyone." Kinome said, her tone determined. "If they care for one another, that is something I have no control over." "After all, I have only just arrived here and quite unexpectedly at that." she said. Though she had no wish to admit it, deep in her heart, a small sting of rejection rippled through her.

Asuka said nothing. She knew however, that there _would_ be trouble if Misaki was not put in her place soon. She had known her for years, and knew that her aggressive nature was only part of her inner fear of being abandoned, but that did not change the facts that were now in place. She also knew that her love for Inukatsu was born out of her desire to be lady of the clan, so no one could question her right to belong with them. She feared there would be much discord before things finally fell into their correct places.

As Miu helped ready her for bed, Kinome found herself nodding off listening to her chatter. She seemed calmer than was usual, and Kinome was glad that the dear old lady wasn't on the brink of mental collapse. She had feared what affect the sudden change would have on her health. After all was finished, Kinome rose to close the doors to the garden as Miu slipped out to retire as well. She hesitated for a moment, then slid the doors shut to turn and face her husband.

Inukatsu gave a slight smile. "So I see you were aware of my entry this time." he said, an air of humorous surprise in his voice. Kinome looked up at him. There was no malice or spite in his expression this night, and he looked at her evenly.

"Yes, I am afraid your footfalls are somewhat heavier than dear old Miu's" she said in return.

Inukatsu's expression grew somewhat somber. "I wish to apologize for my behavior last night." he said slowly. "I was harsh with you, and that was rude and uncalled for." he told her. A moment passed, and Kinome remained quiet because it seemed he wished to speak further. "I also wish to apologize for the incident in the garden earlier." he said, his voice lowering somewhat. "I do hope you were not offended or shocked by the encounter."

Kinome looked away from him for a moment. "It is quite alright." she said. "You need not apologize to me if your feelings are engaged elsewhere." "This sudden marriage was quite an upset of things for everyone, and I am sorry if it has caused an inconvenience." she told him quite sincerely.

Inukatsu's face softened, and he looked at her with a thankful expression. He turned to leave, but suddenly turned back and reached out to touch the hem of her sleeve, his touch light on her arm. "I also wish to say that I am quite impressed with the effort you have put forth to acclimate yourself with so drastic a change." "You commit yourself quite earnestly, and it is worthy of praise." he told her. He smiled at her, and quietly stepped out of the room as she stood in semi-shock.

How could he have changed so much in just one day? He had been so kind and considerate of her just now, she didn't see how it was the same person. She felt foolish and shook her head at the sudden quickening of her heart when he had touched her sleeve. But was she wrong to wish for the approval of her husband? Even if she had only known him for two days, the fact still remained that he was indeed her husband, and would be until one of them passed away. She lay down and pulled up the covers, shutting her eyes tight to try and quiet the startling turmoil in her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Continuing on. . .thanks to everyone who reads! Any suggestions or reviews would be **greatly** appreciated, it always helps to know if I'm doing a good job or if there are some things that need improving (which I'm sure there are). Thanks! (reviewsmakemehappy)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha

Kinome rose the next morning feeling somewhat more comfortable. At least Inukatsu had made the endeavor to be genial with her at any rate. After all, she couldn't really ask for them to truly love one another; such convenient outcomes rarely came from arranged marriages. She supposed the best she _could_ hope for was a friendly but distant relationship. Her thoughts were interrupted by Asuka entering and bidding her good morning.

"Alone again last night, I see." she said with a light gravity. "Has he even offered?" she asked, impatience edging her voice.

Kinome wondered what the count was on just how many times she had felt her face turn red in embarrassment at one of Asuka's frank comments. Although, it was rather refreshing at times compared to everyone else's mechanical questions and responses. She gave her head a quick shake in reply to Asuka's question.

Asuka sighed. "Well, I'm sure he'll come around eventually." she said tiredly. "It is possible though, that he is having a hard time with the thought of his children being only half-demon." "It's quite a touchy subject among most demons, especially of this family's rank." she said. She realized too late the effect her words could have.

"You're probably right." Kinome said, sadness in her voice. She had suspected that underneath everyone's polite exterior that she was considered to be inferior, ancient prophecy or no. They had brought her here in a last ditch effort, believing the words of an old sage who was offering them a ray of hope, no matter how ludicrous it was.

"I'm sure everyone is having a hard time adjusting to a human being around." she told Asuka. "It must be strange, especially when they would certainly not prefer it."

Asuka's face fell as she looked at Kinome. She could see that she felt like an outcast that was tolerated out of necessity. "You mustn't think of yourself harshly." she told her. "You are where your destiny has led you." she said.

Kinome felt a little better. "Yes, that is true." she said. "I have always known that an arranged marriage was to be my future." "I don't suppose it would have been very different if I had married into a human family that was higher ranking than my father's." she offered. "It's just something that I must accept."

Asuka smiled at her. "By the way, Lord Inuyasu wishes to speak with you today." she told her. "Let's get you dressed and groomed so you can get that tedious business over with." she said.

Kinome almost stumbled over her heavy kimono as she made her way to her father-in-law's chambers. She had been dressed light and elegant lately due to the summer heat, and now she was sure she was going to melt in her heavy formal attire. She straightened herself and asked permission to enter and speak with Inuyasu.

"Lady Kinome, do come in." Inuyasu said. "You are looking quite lovely today." he told her.

"Thank you very much, my lord." she said. "Is there something you need to speak to me about?" she asked.

"Indeed." he answered, offering her a cup of tea. "I wish to speak to you about my son." he began. "It has come to my attention that you have not been spending very much time together." he said. "While, I am sure that adjustment is necessary, it is extremely important that you become comfortable with one another." he told her. "Our future depends upon the harmony of your union, so it is imperative that you become acclimated with one another, and that he rids his head of any other distractions as soon as possible." he told her.

Kinome was becoming nervous at the weight of the conversation. She wasn't sure what Inuyasu wished her to do. Even talking to Inukatsu at this point could provoke him to anger or feeling as though he were being forced, which was something she gathered he detested immensely. She hoped he had some ideas for her.

"Secondly, I must apologize for the abruptness of this conversation as well as my son's behavior." he sighed. "I certainly did not wish to place this burden upon you, it has been much to ask of you to come here in the first place." "I had wished that Inukatsu would rise to the occasion, but he apparently prefers to be stubborn." he said. "All I ask is that you try and speak to him more through the day at first." "When the two of you become at ease with each other everything else will follow." he told her.

"I will do my best, Lord Inuyasu." she said a bit shakily. She didn't know what in the world she should talk to her husband about. They certainly didn't have much in common. She thought briefly that she would feel like a fool trying to start a conversation with him. As she left, she headed to the gardens to clear her mind, and think of how to go about this new assignment.

She made her way into the western gardens once again, which was quickly becoming a favorite retreat for her. The calm quiet atmosphere of the shade trees and weaving streams had quickly drawn her in. The fact that it was rather out of the way and mostly secluded certainly helped as well. After a few moments, a movement caught her eye as she stood staring down at the swimming fish. Inukatsu was standing on the other side of the garden, alone this time. She took a deep breath, she knew it was best to try and get things over with.

She stopped a few feet away from him, facing his back. "Lord Inukatsu?" she asked, cursing herself for her tone sounding like a child who was wanting something. He turned but she only stared at him, her mind drawing a blank.

"Do you need something?" he asked, his eyebrows raising in question.

"I was just going to say, that there certainly are lovely gardens here." she said swallowing in response to her dry throat. "These grounds are much larger than the ones at my old home." "How many acres are there exactly?" she asked. She felt like groaning at herself. She may as well have started talking about the oppressive heat.

Inukatsu's face twisted into an expression that was half humor and half frustration. He looked at her for a long moment. "Did my father put you up to this?" he asked, stifling a chuckle. Kinome stood staring past him, embarrassment and anger causing her fists to clench. She plopped down onto the bench next to where they were standing. She didn't want to lie to him, but she didn't want to tell the truth either.

"Ah, I see." Inukatsu answered himself after a moment of no reply. "Dear old father, always trying to steer things in _his_ right direction." he said with mock wistfulness. "Tell me, do you always do as you are told?" he asked.

Kinome stiffened at his response. She wanted no part of the ensuing argument. She would try again another time. She rose to leave, feeling like a fool just as she had expected. She stopped as Inukatsu's hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Why are you leaving?" he asked. "I've started the conversation for you, and it is by far much more interesting than the one you initiated." "I'm not asking this to be harsh." he told her. "I really would like to see things from your point of view." he said more gently.

Kinome sighed and sat back down. She turned to look at him, startled at his attentive gaze. "I suppose so." she answered, having never really thought about it. "Being raised as a woman, I was taught to do as I was told by anyone above me, which is just about everyone." "I was taught that you do not question your betters, and that selfishness was not tolerated." "My role was fitted to always do what is best for everyone involved." she said.

Inukatsu cast his gaze down a bit. "I see." he said. "So you have never once thought about what _you_ would want?" he asked. "Do you know the difference between what you want and what you have been _taught_ that you want?"

Kinome stared at him, her eyes wide. She thought for a moment about what he had just asked, and the blinding truth of it that she had never bothered to look for. She was disturbed to realize that she couldn't think of anything that she herself really wanted. She sat lost in her own thoughts, and her silence answered her husband.

"Then it's as I suspected." he said finally. "When you have an answer, come and speak to me again." "When you can think of one thing that _you_ really want, then come and tell me." "Then maybe we can have another conversation, and everyone involved will be happy." he said, bowing to her as he turned to leave.

Kinome sat staring again into the koi pond after Inukatsu had left. Their conversation played over again in her mind. What did she want for herself? She could tell herself that she did want the best for everyone, and that was probably true, but partly because she hated seeing conflict. Did she want to go back home and pretend that this never happened? She knew that was impossible now. She sat for a long time in the solitude of the shady garden, trying to answer her husband and herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Thanks to all for reading! All suggestions and reviews are welcome!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha

A storm broke through the summer night's stifling heat that evening as Kinome sat alone in her rooms. Asuka had commented briefly on her pensive mood, and left her to stare out into the drenching rains. Unfortunately, she found no such relief as the rain gave to the parched earth after her strange encounter with her husband.

Inukatsu's questions still rang in her mind. _"_ _So you have never once thought about what _you_ would want?" "Do you know the difference between what you want and what you have been_ taught_ that you want?" _She had thought about it for a long time that day. Of course, there was a point at which a line had to be drawn. One could not throw total abandon to the wind and do just as one pleased of course. She decided that she would think about what she wanted with circumstances as they were; that seemed the best way to contemplate things.

She found him the next day in the southern gardens, which were full of flowers and butterflies. No trace was left of the cooling rains that had fallen the night before, and the summer heat was once again merciless. She approached him confidently this time, glad that she had somewhere to start.

"I have an answer for you." she said as she approached. Inukatsu looked up from the roses he was staring at, and regarded her with an inquiring expression.

"Then by all means, tell me what it is." he said, folding his hands neatly behind his back.

"I know that I _do not _want to be treated as an inferior nuisance by anyone here." she began . "I _want_ to know what is to be expected of me in my current situation." "I would like to have some set boundaries, to know what to expect of my life here." she told him. "To say that I would like for all this to be erased; to go home and start over is quite out of the question, as well as rather immature." she finished.

Inukatsu looked up at her, his expression blank and rather shocked. He wasn't expecting a response like the one he had received. He knew well that most of nobility, human or demon, were brought up to be just as she had said, and never even bothered to think outside of their teachings. He had gotten into quite a bit of trouble with his father over the years for doing just that. He certainly hadn't expected Kinome to really think about what he had said. He also did not like the intrigue that was tugging at the back of his mind at her answer. He had rather hoped she would give him a response that could fuel his dislike of her. He still found that there was nothing about her for him to disapprove of as of yet. It was almost as if she was a ghost in the castle, keeping to herself and interacting very little with anyone.

"Do you, in return, have an answer for me?" she asked him. Silence followed. Inukatsu looked away from her, and fidgeted with a blade of grass he had wrapped around his finger. He truly did not have an answer for her. He wasn't sure how to approach their marriage with his feelings for Misaki. In truth, he had pushed it to the back of his mind in order not to think about it. His conscious had been eating at him, telling him that he must find a way to deal with it soon.

"Well, since you do not, when you _do_ have the answer, come and speak to me again." "Then maybe we can have another conversation." she told him, and turned to walk away. She had truly hoped that he could tell her what she could expect her life to be like. She had realized the previous day that she was quite anxious to know. She had kept to her decision thus far to stay quiet and out of the way. But something at the back of her mind kept telling her that she was meant to do more in this place than fade into the background.

Inukatsu sat in the gardens plucking absently at the grass on which he sat. After a moment, he rose and began walking back toward the castle. He needed to speak with his father again. Kinome was right; it wasn't fair to practically ignore her existence, she had been brought there for a reason. But he could not accept his marriage with the feelings he held for Misaki. He knew that arranged marriages had little to nothing to do with love, but he did not like the thought of a woman he did not love being his wife when the one he did love was perfectly suitable. He entered his father's chambers rather abruptly.

"Father, I need to speak with you." he said gravely. Inuyasu looked as his son and sighed heavily. He knew what this conversation was going to entail, and his patience was already slipping away.

"Isn't there some way to end this farce you call a marriage between Kinome and myself?" he asked again desperately. "It really is not fair to either of us." "Why not return her to her father's house and allow me to marry Misaki?" "It would be better for both of us, I am sure." he told him.

Inuyasu's eyes narrowed dangerously. "This will be the last time you come and badger me with this nonsense, do you understand?" he said, his voice thick with anger. "I am quite exhausted with pandering to your childlike selfishness." "I will also have you know that the first decent proposal that is offered for Misaki is one I will not hesitate to accept." he said. "I cannot believe that you are willingly and repeatedly putting your own desires above what is best for the clan." "You _will_ accept Kinome as your wife, and you _will_ make her your wife, as I note you have not done." he told his son. "This delay in accepting your proper duties is ridiculous." "If you care at all for your own well-being you will not broach this discussion with me again." he finished, his eyes deepening into a dark red as further warning.

Inukatsu turned to go, but his father stopped him. "The wolf demon tribe from the mountains to the north is making threats again." he told him. "It is possible that we may have to go to battle soon." "I have sent spies to learn of their plans, but just last night one of their spies was caught in the hills above the castle." he said.

"Then they are setting the stage for an invasion." Inukatsu said. "They are looking for the easiest and quietest way in." "Why don't they just accept that we will not give up our lands to them?" he asked.

"All they know these days is that this feud has been going on for generations." "I really do not believe that they truly want the land anymore, it is more out of habit and principle that they fight." his father said. "Be ready, battle may come at a moment's notice."

Inukatsu nodded to his father and walked toward the door. This current unsettling news would have to take precedence over his personal life now. It all seemed almost petty in the face of a tangible threat to his home's well being. Though he was still young, he had been in several battles already, though none had been so dire as a blatant attack on his home. The wolf demon tribe had been trying to usurp their lands for hundreds of years. Their population had grown steadily over their long years in the mountains, and they wished to spread into a less harsh environment. They seemed to think the best way to accomplish this was to take over his family's homelands.

"Inukatsu, you know I have no wish to cause you unhappiness." his father said suddenly just before he reached the door. Inukatsu stopped and turned, seldom had his father spoken to him in this way. "But you must understand, a wife is first and foremost for the succession of the family line, and this happens to be a unique and important case." "It is best to keep a degree of emotional separation from these things, in order to keep harmony in your home life." "Love matches tend to turn out badly; it is better to acquire a wife and then develop a type of love toward her if possible rather than make rash decisions based on uncontrolled feelings." he finished.

Inukatsu nodded at his father, and gave him a sympathetic look. He knew that his father's advice was tried and true, but things just hadn't turned out that way for him. His father had never understood his passionate nature. He often wished he could look at life as his father did; it certainly would make things easier. He left his father's chamber to find Misaki, and speak with her about the developing events. As he made his way down the hall, he nearly trampled Kinome as he rounded a corner. She stepped quickly out of the way, and he started to walk past her. He stopped after a couple of steps and turned back to her. She needed to know the situation as well.

"Come with me, I need to speak to you." he told her, leading her towards his quarters. Kinome could tell by his voice and demeanor that something was wrong. Her heart and feet quickened pace as she followed just behind him, as she wondered what might have happened.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Thanks to everyone for reading! As always, suggestions are welcome and appreciated. I am always grateful when someone takes the time to critique my work, and lets me know where my weak and strong points are.

**Disclaimer: **We all know the drill, I deny ownership of anything to do with the Inuyasha franchise

Kinome stepped past Inukatsu into his rooms and turned as he shut the door behind her. "What is wrong?" she asked. "Has something bad happened?" His worried expression told her that some kind of problem had arisen.

"I need to explain a few things to you first." he started wearily. "Our clan has been at war with the wolf demon tribes in the mountains just to the north of here for centuries. They have been trying to take over these lands since before my grandfather's time." he said. "It seems that they are sending spies to scout a way in and invade the castle itself. There is likely going to be a battle soon with heavy consequences." he finished.

Kinome felt her throat become dry and she managed a small nod. She wasn't sure how to react. She thought about asking what she should do, but she doubted that she could do anything besides wait. "I am sure that you and your family will be going to battle along with everyone else." she said finally.

"Of course." he answered. "My father is also the general of our armies. I have been going with him into battle since I was little more than a boy."

"If the worst happens and the castle is actually invaded, is there a specific set of instructions for those inside to follow in response?" she asked. She was becoming frightened. She had only known of perhaps twice in her life that her father had gone to battle, and that had been far from her home. She did not know what to do in the face of a battle nearby or actually inside the castle grounds.

Inukatsu raised an eyebrow. He was surprised she had thought to ask such a question as a first reaction. "There will be soldiers who remain here as guards, naturally." he told her. "If danger is close by, they will instruct everyone as to what they should do." He could smell the fear building in her, as well as see it in her eyes. "There is no need to be frightened of something that hasn't occurred." he told her. "Most likely we will fend them off before they get close." Kinome's expression eased a little.

"Do not let it interfere with your day." he said as they left his rooms. "And do not tell anyone else what I have said. It is best to keep things quiet until we know exactly how we are going to react." he told her.

"I won't say anything." she said. She stood in the hallway, not sure what to do now. This news had certainly thrown her off track and even into a slight state of shock. Inukatsu bowed to her quickly and hurried down the hall. She decided to return to her rooms for some peace and quiet. She quickly became lost in her thoughts, and was surprised when she realized the sun was setting. She decided to retire early, and asked Miu to help her get dressed for bed.

"My lady, something seems to be bothering you, are you certain you are feeling well?" she asked worriedly.

"I am fine Miu." she replied. "I just did not sleep well last night."

"It must be so difficult for you to stomach living here with these demons." Miu said sadly. "Even Miss Asuka speaks to you brashly." she said with disdain.

"She is just outspoken." Kinome said tiredly. "Things could be much worse."

Miu continued to cluck about their poor fortune among other things, as she chattered about all the things that she had become worked up about. Kinome thought to herself that she was going to have to try harder to seem upbeat so that no questions arose that she did not care to answer. Miu finally left her, and she settled down and fell asleep much sooner that she expected.

In the morning, she woke to find the castle busier than usual. After she had dressed, she went in search of Asuka to ask her if everything was alright.

"Oh yes, everything is fine." she replied with a nonchalant wave of her hand. "Lord Inuyasu's daughter and her family will be here by this evening to congratulate you and your husband on your wedding." she said.

Kinome stiffened in alarm. She had the idea that it really had more to do with what Inukatsu had told her the previous day. She was also nervous about the prospect of having to entertain guests. "Should I change into more formal attire?" she asked Asuka.

"There is no need for that." she answered. "There won't be any formal meetings or anything of that sort for you." she told her. "There's no need to be nervous." she finished with a smile.

The day dragged by slowly, and finally Asuka called to her that Lord Inuhide and Lady Misora had arrived. She quickly arose, and accompanied Asuka into the main hall to greet them.

Inutaisho could hardly contain his excitement. He was finally going to see the woman his mother had told him about from the legend. He wondered what she would look like. He had only heard passing descriptions of humans, but in his short years cloistered in the castle had never seen one. He fidgeted impatiently while the carriage rolled to a stop outside his grandfather's home.

Kinome made her way into the castle's entrance hall and exchanged greetings with Lord Inuhide and Lady Misora. She could tell that Inuhide was somewhat disdainful of her presence. His eyes looked past her when they spoke, and he seemed rather aggravated. Lady Misora was more sincere in her words, though they were brief and soft spoken. She wasn't surprised to learn she was the oldest of Inuyasu's children.

"Please forgive my son's absence." she apologized. "It seems he has already run off to one of the gardens. I will have to introduce you another time." she told her. After a quick bow, she and Inuhide left the hall to settle into the guest quarters. Asuka went along as well to make sure things were in order.

Kinome went to the western gardens in search of it's cool shade and tranquility. As she approached one of the benches near some azalea bushes she heard soft sniffling that seemed to come from one of them. She stood up and listened closely. After a moment, pushed back the branches of the one next to the bench to find a small child huddled under its boughs angrily swiping at his tears. She figured it had to be Inutaisho, Lord Inuhide's son.

Inutaisho was startled at the sudden intrusion into his hiding place. His father had become angry with him for his impatience and snapped at him when they arrived for his lack of manners. He quickly broke away and took solace in the gardens to vent his wounded pride. He was rather taken aback at the face that stared back at him. It was a woman, he was sure of that, but he had never seen another like her. Her hair was long and black, and her eyes seemed to be dark, hidden somewhat by her smile as she looked down at him.

"Are you alright?" she asked him. "You aren't hurt are you?" she asked when she got no reply.

Inutaisho stood up angrily. "Of course I'm not hurt!" he grouched. "What made you think that I was?" he snarled as he began to stomp off. The woman's strange appearance hadn't taken precedence yet over his being upset.

"Because you were crying." she answered simply.

It made him even more angry that she had noticed. "What do you know?" he shouted, turning to find consolation elsewhere.

"I know that when someone cries it is because something is hurting, and it is usually their feelings." she told him. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, sometimes I cry too when my feelings are hurt." This seemed to calm the boy down somewhat. He turned back to face her.

"Father was angry because I said it was boring that it was taking so long to greet everyone." he said, his eyes downcast. He had never really had anyone speak to him the way she had. His mother comforted him from time to time, but it was usually with a passing word or a quick touch of her hand.

"I'm sure he's not that angry." she told him. "I'll bet if you go and apologize to him, he may apologize to you too, and then you can forget all about it." she said.

"Do you really think so?" the boy asked happily, his face lighting up. He stopped for a moment and took in her appearance. Her scent was strange to him as well, he had never smelled it from another creature. He realized suddenly that this must be his uncle's human wife.

"Are you my uncle Inukatsu's wife?" he asked excitedly. "Are you really the woman the old sage spoke of? How are you going to bring peace to my mother's family?" he asked her.

Kinome felt her face growing hot. "I. .I am not sure what it is that I am supposed to do." she said, rather uneasy at being put on the spot. The subject of how exactly her marriage to Inukatsu was supposed to bring about the foretold peace hadn't been discussed very much. It seemed to be the opinion of most that things would play out correctly after their marriage according to destiny, as the old man had left no further instructions.

"That's boring." Inutaisho said. "I thought you had some special plan or something." he told her dejectedly. "I'm going to go and find father and mother." he told her suddenly, his attention shifting once more. She smiled at him as he ran toward the castle.

After a moment, she left the garden and walked back towards the garden by her chambers. The sun was setting, and she wanted to see if any of the fragrant night time flowers were beginning to open. As she wandered among the them, she noticed a group of men leaving one of the meeting halls, their expressions grave. Inuyasu and Inukatsu were part of the group, as well as Lord Inuhide. Her face fell. She surmised that things were not going well.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **As always, thanks for taking the time to read! Thanks to all for any input relating to the story. All reviews or suggestions are welcome and appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

"Father are you sure this is a wise idea?" came the doubtful question.

"Kozue, how many times must I tell you not to question my decisions?" the old wolf lord asked his son. "It is long past time that we lay claim to what we deserve. I will seize any chance I have to gain what is rightfully ours."

Darkness was falling in the mountains just to the north of the domain of the dog demons. Light had long since fled the large winding labyrinth of caves that the wolf demons called home. Though he was old and bore many scars, a sharp and dangerous glint was reflected in the old demon's eyes by the torchlight.

"But father, those dog demons laid claim to the lands below us ages ago." Kozue continued, unhindered by his father's warnings. "Why continue this useless fight against them for it? Think of how many comrades we have lost in futility thus far." he said. The young demon held his ground, his grey eyes regarding his father evenly. He looked younger than his years, bearing features somewhat more gentler than his father's. He had been told for years with contempt that he resembled his mother's people too much.

"Father is right." another voice came from behind the two. Another wolf demon strode in out of the shadows, a mirror of old Masaru, their father, in his younger years. His light blue eyes accentuated his rough features. "Those dog demons have been living in their ridiculous extravagance long enough. It is time we took back what is ours after they stole it from beneath our very noses."

"Katai, what news from the spies?" Masaru asked, looking around Kozue to his brother behind him. Kozue stepped out of the way, realizing his voice was to be paid no heed as always. Even as the oldest son, his father had never held his opinion in high regard. Ever since he had been old enough to understand the fighting between the two races, he had felt it unfair. No protest was made when the dog demon clan had settled at the foot of the mountains long ago, but after many years it was said their complacence was due only to their small numbers. He walked swiftly through the winding tunnels of the cave system, trying to suppress the aggravation that ate at his mind. He wondered dryly how his father's plans would play out in the coming weeks; they certainly were different than any he had tried before. He scoffed to himself and heard it echo softly off the walls of the cave. Different, he thought, and cowardly as well.

After the group had dispersed from the military meeting, Inukatsu saw Kinome standing at the edge of the garden by her rooms watching them. He was going to seek out Misaki, but decided that he may as well update her on the situation as well. Her expression was somber in the fading evening light as she watched him approach. The setting sun made her black hair look like a glowing ember, and for a moment, Inukatsu thought she did look rather lovely despite the air of worry about her features.

"If you will follow me into the castle, I will tell you what plans have been made." he told her, his expression dark with concern. He didn't know if she would really care or understand, but he felt it was worth a try. She had seemed truly interested the day before. She followed in silence, trying to keep pace with his hurried steps. Once inside his quarters, he turned to her and asked her to sit. While he closed the doors, she took in the atmosphere of his quarters. It was much simpler than hers, she thought. While she had elaborate screens and paintings, his rooms only held a simple writing desk, storage cabinet, and futon. A small lamp illuminated the room from the corner. She was surprised to recognize that their rooms were closer than she had realized, at opposite ends of the hall.

"Lord Inuhide has agreed to send soldiers from his army here as extra protection." he began. "We will increase the castle guard, as well as send patrols to guard the land perimeter and search for spies." he explained. "That is all that has been decided for now, as unfortunately the spy that we captured chose death over giving us any more information." he finished.

Kinome looked at him, nodding quickly at times in response to his explanation. "Will most of the force be stationed around the castle?" she asked. " Or will part of the force be patroling the borders constantly, in search of spies or anyone trying to sneak in under a disguise or unnoticed?" She really didn't know why she was asking these things, common sense just told her that they seemed like possibilities.

Inukatsu's expression perked in surprise. It seemed that Kinome had a curious streak that had never been exercised. Though she knew very little about matters of war, she was still inquiring about its workings with interest. What she had asked were appropriate questions, and he thought for a moment about how best to answer them in a simple way.

"I don't mean to bother you with ignorant questions." Kinome said in response to his silence. "It is only that I would like to know the circumstances, so that perhaps I can be useful in some way." she said. "As long as I am here, I would truly like to serve some purpose, rather than just being present."

"They weren't ignorant questions, I am only searching for a simple explanation for them." he told her. "I suppose the split in forces will be close to equal. About half will stay in close proximity to the castle grounds, and the other half will spread out across the domain." he told her.

"I want to apologize again." she said in response. "These things have nothing to do with me." "My input and understanding is useless, it just makes me feel prepared in some strange way to know what his happening." she told him. She looked around the room again, feeling uneasy; she had said she did not want to be treated like a nuisance, but she felt like one. Her feeling of not belonging in this place came just as much from within her as it did from any outside influence, she realized suddenly.

"You needn't be concerned about it." he said. "There is nothing wrong with wanting to know where things stand." He looked at her for a moment, and his mind flashed back to her asking about her place in her newfound home. "I am sorry." he said. "I do not have an answer for your question as of yet." he told her, a trace of guilt in his voice. "As I have said before, I truly appreciate your effort to be useful and trying to make the best of this situation. I certainly have not displayed the fortitude to do that." he said, unconsciously becoming at ease with her.

"It must be difficult." she answered, her tension easing a little as well. "I cannot pretend to know what mixture of emotions you must be feeling at having a strange woman forced upon you in marriage over the one you love." she said. "After all, I do not even know what it would be like to be in love." she told him, her gaze becoming distant. "Compared to you, my life will be like that of a moth or a summer flower. There are probably many things I will not be able to experience or understand while I am alive." she continued, almost forgetting she was speaking aloud. "I suppose that is why I long so for an answer from you, all humans wish to serve some purpose and leave some mark in the world before their short life ends." she finished.

Inukatsu stared at her, and a small wave of compassion washed over him. He hadn't even thought about her short life span. If she was lucky, she would see another fifty or maybe sixty years. That time span to him was like months passing in her life. Not only that, but humans were quite susceptible to disease and were easily killed. His mind wrestled with what that must be like. His thoughts were interrupted by Kinome's voice.

"I am sorry for speaking to you this way." she told him. Suddenly she felt out of place again in the silence, especially after her unexpected outpouring. "You have much more important matters to think of than my rambling on so." She stood up and turned toward the door, her face downcast and slightly crestfallen.

"There's no need." Inukatsu said quickly as he stood up, puzzled at her sad demeanor. He wasn't sure what else to say. Strange feelings were beginning to stir in him, unbidden. He was caught off guard at the ease they had both approached one another after talking so little, and by his intrigue at their exchange. He thought of his wish to dislike her, and a pang of guilt ran through him. He thought of Misaki, reminding himself that his love was only for her. His mind was becoming too cluttered, and he led Kinome out the door in silence and turned down the hall, back toward the castle grounds.

Kinome walked quietly toward her own rooms, listening to Inukatu's retreating steps. She felt like she was wandering aimlessly in limbo. Though she was Inukatsu's wife, she felt that even by speaking to him she was imposing upon him like a bothersome child. Many were sure she had no place here, and as she had realized earlier, she was inclined to agree. She _wanted_ to belong here if it was to be her home, but she felt dull and unworthy living among creatures so different from herself. Surely there was no attribute that she possessed that they themselves did not more so. How _could_ she be of any use? Suddenly at her door, she opened it and stepped through into the dark rooms. Only the dim glow of twilight seeped through the rice paper doors that led out to the gardens. She closed her door slowly and silently, leaning her head against it and shutting her eyes tight.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **Thanks to everyone for reading, send any suggestions and reviews this way!

**Disclaimer: **idontowninuyasha

"I worry about you so much when you go into battle." Misaki said softly. "I can barely sleep when I know you are in so much danger."

Inukatsu placed his hand on her shoulder. "You needn't worry about me. I'm a much better warrior than those crude wolves." he told her with reassurance.

"You do not believe they will actually breach the castle walls do you?" she asked suddenly in alarm.

"No." he said forcefully. "We would never let that happen."

Misaki smiled lightly. "Have you spoken to your father about dissolving your marriage again?" she asked after a moment. "Certainly he must realize that human girl has no place here. He cannot truly believe the words of that crazy old man." She gave a moment for him to reply, but got none. "After all, he is the only person that may render it void as the lord of the clan."

Inukatsu's face darkened. "He was quite angry the last time I spoke to him of it." he said. He didn't want to tell her the extent of his father's anger over the matter. His mind returned to the conversation he and Kinome had earlier. A feeling of guilt rose inside of him again that he did not recognize, playing at the corners of his mind and making him uneasy.

"Then, I suppose there is nothing to be done." Misaki said, her voice melancholy. She was becoming desperate. Something had to be done quickly. She wondered if she should take matters into her own hands since nothing else had worked. She couldn't stand to see all her dreams being destroyed. Not long after she had come to live with Inuyasu's family, she had dreamed of one day being the lady of the castle, and really belonging to their family. So far, using her physical beauty and playing the coy maiden had worked well for her. Perhaps it was time for a change, she thought, when the right time came.

Inukatsu gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I wouldn't worry about it so much right now." he told her. "All father's mind is on right now is our troubles with the wolf clan. Perhaps he can be persuaded more after things settle down." he reasoned. He felt badly about telling her these things; he knew it was very likely impossible. Once his father made a decision, he did not budge. He also knew that _he_ must come to terms with that reality soon, and stop lying about it to both Misaki and himself. He was stunned to realize that the thought didn't hold as much rancor as it usually did. Since talking to Kinome a bit, the anxiety of her being a complete stranger he knew nothing of had subsided.

Misaki left him then, and went in search of Kinome. She had decided it was time that she really met her. Perhaps it was possible to find a way around this through her, she thought to herself. Humans were fickle creatures, and their emotions were volatile. They could be swayed from just about any loyalty if they found a greater profit in it. At least that was what she had always been told of them.

She finally found her in the gardens just outside her rooms. It was night now, and the moon was full, bathing the gardens in an ethereal glow. She approached her slowly, and wondered if the girl even realized she was there. Kinome turned suddenly to see who was nearing. Her face stood out in the moonlight from underneath the veil of her black hair, and her countenance was dispirited. Perfect timing for a sympathetic ear to come along, Misaki thought.

"Miss Kinome?" she asked, in the most fetching voice she could muster. "I am sorry to intrude upon you. I was wondering if you would favor me with a few words. I realized earlier that we have never spoken." she told her pleasantly.

"Of course." Kinome replied, her voice unable to hide her surprise. "I will apologize in advance if I am an insufferable bore." she told her wryly. "Is there something I can do for you?" she asked, offering for her to sit with her on a nearby bench.

_There certainly is, _Misaki thought at the ironic question. "You have been here for several weeks now, I was just wondering how you are adjusting to your new home." she began. "If you don't mind my saying, you seem a little downhearted. It must be so difficult for you to get used to things here."

"I'm afraid it has been a little arduous." Kinome said, not wanting to disclose very much to someone she didn't know. "I have been hoping to be of use here, but so far I haven't found much I can offer." she told her.

"The situation is certainly a unique one." Misaki conceded. "The wedding was decided upon so suddenly; it was quite different than most marriage arrangements. I suppose it was rather unexpected for everyone. You must have been greatly shocked by a group of demons riding up to your home out of the blue, asking for you to come here as a bride."

"I really didn't have a lot of time to think about it." Kinome said. She wondered what Misaki wanted by coming here to speak to her. She knew of her feelings for Inukatsu, and she did not seem to be the type of woman to readily accept the hand she had been dealt. Many women were satisfied to be a lord's mistress, but she gathered that Misaki was not one of them.

"With things as disordered as they are, you must wish you could return home and begin anew." Misaki ventured carefully. "I know I would."

Kinome thought for a moment before she answered. She wondered if Misaki was trying to play with her emotions. It was a harsh thought to have about someone she didn't know, but something told her she wasn't far from the truth. "I don't suppose there is any use in that." she replied. "I certainly could not cause such shame on both houses." she added.

Misaki realized at Kinome's response that she was being too hasty. It would take a while for Kinome to get used to her and open up, which was more credit than she would have given her. Being human, she was surprised that she didn't play into her hands immediately. "You are right, but I am something of a dreamer." she told her. "Even if I can't have what I want, I can't seem to stop myself from dreaming about it." she said pointedly. "It's growing late, so I will leave you now to retire and I will do the same. Good night, Miss Kinome." she said, standing up to leave.

Kinome watched Misaki fade into the night as she left the garden. She was certain Misaki had made that last comment purposely, but she did not know what it was that she wished to accomplish by it. She wasn't sure how to react to their conversation. She was glad that Misaki was being agreeable toward her, but she also felt there were ulterior motives behind it.

She heard the door to her chamber that opened onto the gardens sliding in it's track, and light spilled out onto the flowers surrounding her."What was that about?" a voice came from behind her. It was Asuka.

"Misaki just came to ask me how I was doing." Kinome told her in a tired voice. "She was interested in how I felt about everything that has transpired."

"I'm sure she is." Asuka said, not trying to hide the disdain in her tone. "That's so like Misaki; being so sweet and thoughtful to everyone. She must want something from you."

"Is she really so manipulative?" Kinome asked as she turned around to face her.

"Do not doubt it." Asuka said immediately. "I have told you before that she has ways of getting what she wants, and I did not come to that conclusion lightly. Playing up to everyone is the only way she knows how to approach the things she desires. Perhaps she does not feel that she can ask outright for what she wants. I myself do not know how or why she developed this trait, but that fact does not make it any less a true part of her." she said sternly.

Kinome was silent. She did not know what to say to Asuka, or how to react to Misaki's words. She was more confused now that she was earlier that day after talking to Inukatsu. Her mind swam with clashing thoughts. She walked quietly through the doorway where Asuka stood, more than ready to go to bed. As she passed, Asuka stopped her.

"She will take everything from you if you let her." she told her, the young maid's eyes piercing Kinome's. She wondered just how old Asuka really was. "If you do not stand up and demand an end to this empty playacting of a marriage, you will never have a place here. She will drive you out." she finished.

Kinome still said nothing while she got dressed for bed. Asuka said nothing as well, and left her quietly. Miu came in behind her to check on Kinome before she retired. After a few moments, she left, and Kinome laid down and tried to sleep. She thought of Misaki's words, and Asuka's as well. She wasn't sure how she felt about either. Her mind fought to find the truth of all of it. She would just have to wait and find it herself after enough time had passed for her to come to her own conclusions. She fell asleep after what seemed like a long time, and dreamed of home.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **Thanks to everyone for reading! Please let me know of any way I can improve. Please review too!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha.

Kinome sat in the small tea room wondering when the uncomfortable silence would be broken. She stared at the small particles of dust floating in the small sliver of sunlight that had snuck it's way into the tiny square room, wondering how long all this would take. Asuka had gotten her up early, explaining that Lord Inuhide and Lady Misora were leaving today, and had requested to have tea with her and Inukatsu before they left. She sighed inwardly as she recalled Asuka telling her that she wouldn't be going to any formal meetings. She sat stiffly beside Inukatsu, thankful that summer was drawing to a close and the heat had subsided a bit.

"My husband and I are grateful to have the opportunity to formally congratulate you on your wedding." Lady Misora said in her quiet, smooth voice. Her movements were fluid and full of grace as she sat down her teacup. "We wish you a successful marriage." she said with a smile. Lord Inuhide gave a short nod. It was obvious he did not relish these kinds of ceremonial traditions.

"Thank you so much for your kindness." Inukatsu said, bowing to his sister and brother in law. Kinome offered her thanks quietly, and bowed as well. She could practically feel Inuhide's disapproving gaze. She wished again that this would hurry up and be over. Inukatsu sat next to her, and through his humble nobility she could read nothing of his true feelings.

"My son has only great things to say about you." Lady Misora said to her after a moment. "He was quite impressed by your kindness to him yesterday." she told her.

Kinome began to feel nervous. She didn't know exactly what Inutaisho had said about her that was so wonderful. She had only tried to cheer him up, and she wondered how Lord Inuhide felt about that, or if he knew. "Your son is full of honor and pride . I would count myself lucky to have such a fine son." she told her in return, and then winced at her poor choice of words. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to mention children in front of Inukatsu, especially with their odd marriage.

Lady Misora smiled at her. "I am sure you will one day." she told her sincerely. Kinome was glad she let the matter drop at that. Not that she would have been asked any personal questions, but the less that was mentioned about the issue the better.

Finally, everyone exchanged goodbyes and rose to leave. As they exited the tea room, Inukatsu took her arm gently and led her in the opposite direction. He let go as they rounded the corner and were out of sight. "Could that have possibly been any more uncomfortable?" he asked under his breath as they continued down the hallway.

"Only if I were sitting on a stack of needles." Kinome replied in a whisper. Once again, she wished she had kept her mouth closed.

Inukatsu stifled a laugh. "The way you were sweating and squirming in there, I would have thought you _were_." he told her jokingly. They laughed together for a moment, their voices carrying down the now empty corridor.

Suddenly, Kinome stopped and turned to him, horrified. "Was it so obvious?" she asked, her eyes wide. "If you noticed, surely they did as well." she groaned. "I am sorry. I must have looked like a fool" she told him. "I forget that demon senses are much more powerful than those of humans." she said quietly, looking away. She had become quickly comfortable with Inukatsu's presence when they had joked with each other, but now the familiar discomfort was returning.

Inukatsu's face fell at her distress. "Don't worry about it." he told her. "You did as well as could be expected of you." he said.

"How low _are _those expectations?" Kinome asked. She felt like sewing her mouth shut. She certainly was having an off day today, and it was still morning. She knew she should not speak this way to Inukatsu, but it was a matter that she felt needed to be addressed. For some reason it just seemed to be spilling out of her. She wondered if Asuka's words had anything to do with it.

Inukatsu's face became serious. "You think too lowly of yourself." he told her. "If you continue to degrade yourself, everyone else will as well eventually. You may not think so, but most of the clan is glad you are here, and bear you no ill will." he said.

Kinome was surprised at her reaction to all of this, but kept going. "Why?" she asked. "Because I am here to fulfil some prophecy that was made long ago? How? I don't do _anything_. I may as well be a shadow on the wall or a stain on the floor. Everyone can see it, but it is just as easy to ignore it and pretend it isn't there." she finished, tears stinging her eyes.

Inukatsu looked away, not wishing to look her in the eye. His jaw clenched involuntarily, and he ground his teeth in thought. What she was saying was true, he could not deny that anymore. She was dressed, boarded, and waited upon as though she was his wife. But it was all empty formality. His indecision and procrastination was the root of it. Everyone knew he did not acknowledge her as his wife, and followed in like kind. Beyond their necessary show of respect, there was nothing.

"How long am I supposed to wait for this answer of yours?" Kinome asked after a long moment of silence passed. "At this rate, I will be an old woman before I ever receive it." she said, and turned to walk away.

Inukatsu took hold of her arm as she turned. "Don't go yet." he told her, his voice low. He led her around the next corner and down the hallway to his quarters. He opened the door and motioned for her to go inside. She turned back toward him as he shut it, her eyes demanding to know why he kept her from leaving.

"You told me just yesterday that you understood my plight. Have you taken that back in just a day?" he asked, drawing near to her.

"No." she told him. "But that does not change the fact that our situation demands to be dealt with in a constructive manner." she said. "If I only had some kind of solid answer as to how things are to be, then I could begin to find my own place here. I feel like I am constantly waiting for something to happen, but I do not know what it is." she told him, and thought for a moment.

"Even if you wish to ignore me for the rest of my life, then tell me definitely that it is your decision, and I will find a way to live my life around it." she said. "Just do not leave me wondering if I will finally garner acknowledgment from you or anyone else." she finished. She felt relieved and tired suddenly, like a great weight she had been carrying was gone from her shoulders.

Inukatsu was aggravated at her words, but drawn in as well. He had never had a conversation like this with a woman, not even Misaki. Once she had gotten started, she had been overtly honest with him, and answered his questions unwaveringly. She hadn't looked away or shed a single tear. His mind burned with the meaning of her words, yet he was also strangely exhilarated.

"You will have your answer soon." he told her. He wasn't sure how else to answer her. He knew now for certain that he had to come to grips with the situation as quickly as possible. If Kinome was going to speak openly to him about it, it must be a growing concern for her, he thought. It was much easier before when she had simply remained quiet and withdrawn. The weight of it all was becoming heavier as some of it left Kinome and was transferred onto him.

He wanted to tell Misaki that no matter what happened, he loved her, and that he always would. But, even if he submitted to Kinome being his wife and loved her from afar, he knew Misaki would not accept only that, nor would his father. Inuyasu had already said that he would marry her off as soon as he found a suitable mate for her to prevent her being a distraction. He thought of these things as he led Kinome out the door and watched her tread down the hall toward her own rooms.

Once at her door, she opened the door quickly, and shut it just as quickly. She felt the beginnings of a headache building at her temples thinking about what had just happened. She had known at the time that she was breaking her promise to herself again, but somehow it just didn't seem right anymore to keep silent. On her way back to her rooms she had decided that it would be the first and last time she spoke out in such a manner. If she dared any more she was certain it would only bring trouble.

But the longer she was here she realized that something inside her wouldn't allow her to do that. Something deep down told her that she _did_ have some kind of purpose here other than fading into the background, only to be forgotten once her short days were through. She suddenly realized that it had been eating at her since she had been there only a few days. Otherwise, she would have been content to carve out her own niche, and remain ignored. A drive was in her to find her purpose and accomplish it, for the first time in her life.


	12. Chapter 12

**AU: **Thanks to everyone for reading! All reviews and suggestions are greatly appreciated. Especially reviews, they sure are nice.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha

Inukatsu clutched his door and rested his head on his arm. He realized now what a fool he had been for thinking that this dilemma would solve itself if he just stayed out of it. He wasn't sure if it had even been a conscious decision, but it was plain to see now that it was what he had been doing. Thinking only of his own desires was beginning to feel as immature as his father told him it was. He was about to step through his door way when he heard footsteps approaching

"Inukatsu, what is wrong?" he heard Misaki say from behind him. He hadn't even heard her until she was almost upon him. Inukatsu turned to face her. He shook his head, not wishing to speak of it just then, especially not to Misaki.

"Has something happened?" she prodded. She caught Kinome's scent faintly in the hallway, and the air was charged around Inukatsu. She wondered what _they_ could have possibly had a disagreement about.

"We need to speak to each other." he said wearily, knowing that she wouldn't back down. He put his head in his hands for a moment and took a deep breath. "Father is not going to allow the dissolution of my marriage." he began. "He told me not to ask about it again, and left no room for debate. I am under a lot of pressure to acknowledge Kinome as my wife, and now I don't see any way out of it. He looked into her eyes, and watched as she searched his, trying to understand what he was saying. "It isn't fair to anyone involved, but I suppose it is what I must do, for the sake of the clan." he said.

A long moment passed in which he couldn't even look at Misaki. His mind was reeling, and it was as if someone else were saying the words he heard his own voice speaking. He took another deep breath, trying to silence the roaring that seemed to fill his ears. "Above all, you must know that I will always love you. No matter what happens, please, do not forget that." he finished, desperation lacing his words.

Anger burned in her golden eyes before tears poured from them. "You. .You can not be serious." she whispered. She could not believe this sudden turn of events.. She certainly hadn't expected him to give in to his father's demands so soon. She felt light-headed, and her surroundings seemed to blur.

"Let's leave this place together." she said frantically, her hands gripping his shoulders. "Take me and let's be gone from here, and we can start over somewhere else, please Inukatsu." she pleaded. "Just as long as we can be together." Even as she said them, she thought twice at her own words. She wasn't sure if she was ready to sacrifice her position for a life of peril, especially when she had the chance to elevate it by becoming Inukatsu's wife. Somehow, she still believed that his marriage to Kinome could still be annulled.

"I will not do such a thing to you" he told her. "There is nowhere we can go and live safely on our own, and no other clan would take us in. I will not have you live through such a harsh and desperate existence." His eyes were determined, shocked at her intrepid words. He couldn't allow any more pain to come to her by agreeing to such a proposition. She couldn't possibly know what she was saying.

A realization so cold it burned formed in Misaki's mind. She stared at Inukatsu for a moment longer in anger and then pulled away with a bitter scoff. "So your father has finally broken you." she said, her tone malicious. "That was what I loved so in you, Inukatsu; you were never afraid to follow your heart, even if it meant defying him."she said. "Now you have turned into exactly what he wants you to be. Your declarations of love for me are empty." she told him as she turned and slowly walked away. She let her gaze reach his eyes until she had turned all the way around. If anything, she told herself, this would make him desperate enough to truly make a choice.

Inukatsu closed himself in his rooms for the rest of the day, his mood turning darker with the setting sun. Deep orange rays permeated through his blinds and set his eyes further ablaze. He knew he _had_ to make the decision that he had come to. But, Misaki had wounded him deeply with her words and her eyes that regarded him so coldly. He supposed he was at war within himself; torn between his feelings for Misaki, his loyalty to his father and clan, and something like a new feeling that seemed to be forming for Kinome. On top of all that, he still had the wolf clan's threats to worry about. Exasperated, he eventually turned to his reserve of sake when his thoughts became too chaotic.

It was late into the night when Inukatsu left his rooms. Of course, the alcohol had done nothing to clear his mind, it had succeeded only in amplifying his already foul mood. The words of Misaki, his father, and Kinome played over repeatedly and clashed together in his head. Perhaps that was the reason it throbbed so. Now in his clouded mind, he felt more the victim than anyone. They all looked to _him_ to fix the situation, when he was not the one who had caused any of it. They had all given him words of sympathy, but it didn't stop them from expecting him to make everything alright for everyone. His hurt and anger burned in him, fueled by his night of drinking.

Suddenly, Misaki's cold and piercing gaze flashed in his mind's eye. Could she not see that he had done the best he was able? Could she not understand that he had tried to keep from hurting her? She had not even considered it. She had lashed out at him and cut him deeply with her spiteful words. That was the entire reason, he told himself, that he made his way to the opposite end of the hall. He wanted to wound her as she had wounded him. But even in his inebriated thoughts, a familiar whisper told him that was not entirely true. Nay, perhaps it was not even the main reason he made his way to the door of his wife's quarters.

Kinome had just finished preparing for bed when she heard her door slide open. Thinking it was Miu again, she turned to face the sound and was surprised to find Inukatsu standing at the threshold. She stood up and was shocked at the speed at which he approached her. She meant to ask him if something was wrong, but his arms were suddenly around her pulling her close. She could smell sake on his breath. "I have your answer." he whispered to her. His breathing was ragged as he kissed her. Kinome closed her eyes as he pulled her to him.


	13. Chapter 13

**AU: **Thanks to everyone for reading! I hope I'm doing at least a halfway decent job on this so far. Any input is always appreciated. Please read n' review?

**Disclaimer: **idontowninuyasha

"My lady, what has that monster done to you!" Miu screeched as she entered Kinome's sleeping quarters the next morning. Kinome jerked awake from a dark and dreamless sleep. Her eyes squinted and blinked, trying to adjust to the morning light. Closing her eyes again, she tried to remember what had happened the night before through the fading fog of sleep. She heard Asuka making her way into the room.

"What is all this commotion about?" she asked, frustrated. "What are you squawk. ." Kinome opened her eyes at her sudden silence to see her startled look. Her eyes clearing, she looked down instinctively to see what seemed to be wrong with her. She saw the reason for Miu's alarm. Small rivulets of dried blood made their way down her arms and across her chest from tiny pricks in her shoulders. She pulled the covers tight and stared down at them, as her full memory of the night returned.

"Go and prepare a bath for her." Asuka told Miu, giving her a look that said there was to be no argument and no further comment. Miu hurried out of the room, leaving her alone with Kinome. "Are you alright?" she asked quietly, sitting down beside her. Kinome shifted a bit, pulling the covers up further. She gave a silent nod, still not looking up from her lap. "His claws?" Asuka asked, motioning to the marks in her shoulders. Another nod.

"You'll feel better after you've had a nice soak." Asuka said, her tone becoming more cheery. "If you want to talk about anything just let me know. I won't bother you right now." she told her. "I'll send Miu in when the bath is ready." she told her on her way back out.

Kinome still didn't look up from her downward stare. She went back to the beginning of the previous night, trying to remember exactly what had happened. She seemed to be alright, but her entire body was aching. Her memories came back in flashes, first one of him clasping her by the arms, urging her down onto the bed. Then, an image of Inukatsu's fingers digging into her shoulders, and the sharp sting as his claws pierced her skin. He hadn't seemed to have any intention to hurt her. Nothing about his actions or demeanor held any violence. He had been somewhat forceful, but there was no malice in his actions. She was well aware that if he had meant to harm her, she likely would be severely maimed or possibly not living.

But what had he meant when he told her that he had her answer? Could it be that he had accepted her as his wife, or was it merely the alcohol talking, as she suspected? Where did this leave her now? She hadn't really thought about the meaning of it all at the time. She was rather in a state of shock at the sudden forced leap in intimacy, and lay awake long after he had fallen asleep or passed out. She had only laid completely still, struggling to breathe as his weight nearly crushed her. Eventually she had fallen into a troubled sleep, unaware as to when he had left her.

She head someone at the door again and finally looked up. It was Miu, telling her quietly that her bath was ready. "I'll be right in." she told her. She looked around for a moment before she found her night robes, and pulled them tight around her as she stood. When she entered the bathing room, the comforting scent of herbs in the humid air eased some of her tension. She climbed into the deep soaking tub, her muscles protesting the mild exertion. As she sank down into the steaming water, the tension eased further but her broken skin burned. She took a deep breath and tried to clear her mind, listening to the echoes of the water rippling against the wooden bathtub.

She heard the door to the bathing room slide open and jumped a little, realizing that she had begun to doze. Expecting to see Asuka or Miu closing the door, she gaped as she saw that it was Inukatsu. She was suddenly embarrassed, and without saying a word looked back down at the small waves made by the disturbance in the water. An uncomfortable moment passed in silence. She managed to look at her husband when he began to speak.

"I came to offer you an apology." he began, his eyes full of concern. "My behavior was very brutish and appalling last night. There is really no excuse for it. I only. .humbly wish to ask for your forgiveness, and assure you that I meant you no harm, physical or otherwise." he told her, stumbling over his words in shame. His eyes darted from her to the floor repeatedly, and they told no lie of his genuine sympathy.

Kinome turned back around to stare at the far wall. Her mind was more at ease now; she had been dreading the awkward first meeting after the events of the evening before. She was glad that he was acting so concerned for her. She had been apprehensive of the shame that would accompany his treating her harshly. Perhaps adjusting to everything would be easier if he held onto his now accommodating attitude. But, she knew that things probably wouldn't stay as they were now. They hadn't so far.

"I'm alright." she said, barely above a whisper, still not turning to look at him. "You don't need to worry about me." She didn't suppose that she had any reason to be traumatized. Of course, she had been told what to expect on her wedding night before she had left home. The fact that it was several weeks late and came completely out of nowhere was the strangest aspect. The cause and effect was what bothered her the most, since she had yet to find out either.

Finally, she turned to face him again. "On your way out, will you ask Asuka to bring me a towel?" she asked as steadily as she could. She watched in confusion as the looked around the room for a moment. He shuffled for a moment among a few articles lying on a nearby bench, finally holding up the requested item. She hadn't noticed that the towels and her lightweight kimono had already been brought in. She stared at him, still holding the towel out towards her.

"I'm waiting." he told her, extending his arm in her direction.

"For what?" she asked. She was becoming uncomfortable now.

"To see if you are telling me the truth." he said, his voice closer to its normal tone. "To see for myself that you are alright."

A surge of adrenaline set her heart pounding. So much for things flowing smoothly. She _had_ told him she was fine, but now she was nervous at the thought of standing in front of him without a stitch of clothing. Everything had happened so suddenly that she was still uneasy at the thought. She hardly knew him, and now she guessed because of that, her intention had been to forget about what had happened, and hope he would do the same. Obviously, that was out of the question.

"So, you were lying to me." he said when she made no effort to leave the bath. "I can hear your heart racing, and smell your apprehension." he told her. "It's obvious you are uncomfortable, to say the least."

"Well. . ." she began, but stopped short of an explanation.

"Please, do not misunderstand." he said. "You have good reason. I only wanted to know the truth, and for you to realize it as well if you did not. I believe we have accomplished that. Now please, get out of the bathtub so that we can quell this discomfort." he told her.

Slowly, she did as he asked, all the while trying to draw a blank in her mind. She heard Inukatsu inhale suddenly, running his thumb over the marks on her shoulder. She stared up at the ceiling, willing for her thoughts to be anywhere else. Next, the towel was being draped around her, and to her astonishment, Inukatsu's hands patting her dry. She stiffened involuntarily at his touch. After a moment she eased a little, but was now more embarrassed than anxious.

"You should be happy." Inukatsu began in a jovial tone. "Not many women can say they have had their husband wait upon them as though he were her maid." he told her.

Kinome felt a smile spreading across her face at the thought. "That's certainly true." she said. Inukatsu turned and held up her kimono, and she slipped into it and held it closed while he tied her sash.

"There." he said with an air of satisfaction. "Would you like me to help you fix your hair as well?"

Kinome smiled again. "I shudder to think of the outcome." she told him.

"As do I." he said. "I believe I hear your maid Miu coming. It's probably best that I leave before she finds me here." he told her as he turned to leave. "I coulnd't help but vaguely overhear her lamenting this morning." She said nothing as he left, but was only mildly relieved to see him go.

Inukatsu's mood became serious once again as he walked down the hall. His memory of the night before was mostly blurry, broken fragments. The clearest memory was the scent of Kinome's fear and confusion at his intrusion upon her. When he awoke sometime around dawn, he was horrified when he realized what he had done. He was a man of honor after all, and what he had done to Kinome was disrespectful by almost any standard. He was truly sorry that their first night together had been so tactless. He owed it to her now to treat her with due respect. He vaguely remembered that he had told her he had her answer. He hoped now he could deliver.

What made him feel more like a heel was the reason why he did it. In his ridiculous and addled state of mind, he had done it mostly to get revenge against Misaki's angry reaction to him that evening. He felt nauseous at the thought of how she would react when she found out. There was no hiding it of course; Kinome's scent was still mixed strongly with his own. Misaki would no doubt be enraged when she noticed it. In fact, enraged was probably an understatement. He had told her that he loved only her, then hours later gone to the bed of another woman, even if it was his wife.

But the thing that surprised and bewildered him the most was his initial reaction to everything. His first thought had not been to Misaki and her response, as he would have expected. His first thoughts had been to Kinome and her well-being, hoping that she wasn't physically or mentally damaged in any way. He had left her as soon as he woke, frightened that she would not respond well to him still being by her side when she arose. It was his only worry all morning. He was much more at ease now that she had warmed to him so quickly again this morning when he gone to her in the bath. He felt his headache returning from trying to make sense of it all. His thoughts were interrupted, however, by his father hurrying down the hall toward him.

"I need you to come with me, now." he said, his tone urgent.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: **Thanks for reading! Any input or suggestion is greatly welcomed and looked forward to. Please read and review.

**Disclaimer: **I'm tired of trying to come up with non-boring ways to say that I don't own Inuyasha

"The time is drawing near." Masaru said. "We may have to strike sooner than expected. Another one of our spies was caught just today at the base of the mountain."

"Do we continue as planned?" Katai asked his father. "They will be on heightened alert of course."

"Yes, we have enough information to continue with the original plan." he replied. "Wait for my word. Everyone needs to be on constant alert." he finished.

As everyone dispersed from the meeting hall, Kozue was stopped by his father's words. "Have you nothing to add, Kozue?" he asked. "You are usually one of the first to contest my plans."

He approached his father's seat and regarded him coldly. "I have nothing to say to such a dishonorable and cowardly act." he told his father sharply. "And I will have no part of it."

Masaru leaned closer to his son. "You will do as I tell you, whelp." he said angrily. "Or you will pay for it with your life. I made a mistake in not killing your mother sooner, before her disgusting gentility wore off on you. Bunch of gutless swine; I should have known better than to ally myself with those weaklings from the plains." he finished, more to himself than to his son.

Baring his fangs, Kozue's anger seeped glowing red into his eyes at his father's words. He checked his rage quickly, deciding instead to leave his father's presence. He had tried long and hard to block the memory of his mother's lifeless body lying before him on the floor, on that night so long ago. Barely more than a toddler, he stood staring in shock at his mother's still form, cut down by a swift strike from his father.

"That's what happens, bitch, when you dare to question my authority." The words still rang in Kozue's ears. He had thought about killing his father many times over the years, but he had never been able to go through with it. Part of him wished he could be like him. Then he would not hesitate to do it.

"Father is just trying to think of a new way to get things done, Kozue." Katai told him as he passed by him in one of the long tunnels that led to everyone's sleeping quarters. "Why do you disagree with him so much?"

"We see him with different eyes, little brother." Kozue replied. "That is all I will say." he said as he continued along, having no wish for conversation. He had always tried to protect Katai from his father's worst side, since it was the only parent he had left. He had only been a few months old when their mother was killed. Katai had no idea of how it had happened.

Katai stood and watched his brother walk away into the darkness. There was much about him that he didn't understand. They were close in a way, but Kozue had always seemed distant to him. He agreed with his father's wishes to gain control over the lands the dog demons held. There were too many of the wolves now to reside only in the mountains, and it would be good if some of them could be just at the base of the mountains, still close by. He had never really given much thought to the creatures they were trying to overthrow; he only followed what his father told him. Shaking his head, he turned and followed after his brother deeper into the caves.

"We have captured another one of the wolf spies." Inuyasu said on their way down the hall. "I am arranging a meeting later to discuss these events; in the meantime I want to speak to you about them in my rooms." he told Inukatsu.

Once inside, Inukatsu sat down and tried to concentrate on what his father was saying. The course of his day had been altered quite suddenly, and he struggled to keep up for a moment. "Did you manage to get in any information out of this one?" he asked his father.

"Only a little." he answered. "They seem to be sending spies to observe the intricacies of everyday life here in the attempt to catch an opportune time to attack. They are observing times when the guard is changing and looking for secluded areas in which to filter in quietly." he explained.

"Our guards have been assigned to heavily patrol the less conspicuous areas, haven't they?" Inukatsu asked.

"Yes, I doubled the watch." Inuyasu said. "But I think it's best if we keep everyone else as close to the castle as possible. We'll talk more at the meeting. I'll have someone send for you when it's assembled." he finished.

Inukatsu left his father's room promptly, wanting to find Kinome quickly to tell her the news. Telling Misaki would involve much more than warning her against being alone. He was glad when he found Kinome in her rooms, talking with Asuka. At his entry, Asuka quickly left them alone.

"I need to tell you something." he told her as she rose to speak to him. "We have caught another spy near the mountain. They are searching for secluded places to gain entry. I want you to stay close to the castle and steer clear of any spots that are out of the way or hidden in any way." he instructed, looking her in the eye for emphasis. He realized that his hands were on her shoulders as well, again. He stood there for a moment looking at her, her foreign scent suddenly much more familiar. He backed away suddenly, caught off guard at his reaction.

"Do you want me to tell Asuka and Miu as well?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes." he said a bit shakily. "But as far as anyone else, keep things quiet. Father is calling a meeting later this afternoon to discuss things further. Make sure Asuka and especially Miu know to stay quiet about it as well." he told her.

She nodded. "I will." she said. She felt a rush of anxiety once again as she watched him leave hurriedly. Speaking to her just now, he had seemed much less at ease than he had at their encounter this morning. Of course, he had just found out some unsettling news, but she suspected that there was more to it than that. She wondered if he had spoken to Misaki since the night before. She knew that he held strong feelings for her, and wondered about what had happened between them in light of that. If he cared so much for Misaki, why had he come to _her_ bed? She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. There was no use wondering about it, she decided. She knew of a wife's purpose, and it required no kind of feeling. But, he certainly hadn't seemed cold and detached, she thought to herself. She was glad when Asuka came in again and steered her thoughts elsewhere.

Inukatsu hurried to his rooms to prepare for the meeting his father was gathering. His thoughts were on how best to deal with the impending threat of the wolves until he opened his door. Misaki was standing just inside the doorway. She turned around to face him as he shut the door. "Inukatsu, I came to say. . " she began, but stopped short, taking in his appearance and scent.

Her eyes quickly took on the same appearance as they had the night before, but she said nothing. Her chest heaved with her anger, yet she remained silent. Inukatsu closed his eyes and tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat, restricting his breathing. Every second that passed seemed like an eternity while he waited for Misaki to say something, anything.

"You're detestable." she finally seethed. Her low and grievous tone was worse than if she had been screaming at him. "You stand before me declaring your undying love, full of desperation, and then go and make yourself comfortable in that human's bed?" she asked. Her fists clenched at her sides, and the rage radiated from her. "You are nothing like the man I thought you to be." she ground out.

Inukatsu tried to answer, but found he couldn't speak. The words came to him after a moment. "I am not the man I thought _myself_ to be." he whispered finally. An image of Kinome flashed into his mind. He had wronged them both in his selfishness. A resolution suddenly burned its way into his thoughts. If he was not the man he thought himself to be, it was time to change that. It was time for him to make real choices about his future, and stand beside them without looking back. The time for procrastination was long since over.

"Saying that I am sorry would be an insult." he told her. "I have done much in the past weeks out of my selfish and childish desires. It must come to an end now." he said. "I must make my decisions resolute, for the sake of everyone."

Misaki stared at him, and some of her anger faded into astonishment. She had never seen him like this. Inukatsu had always had an air of confidence and convition to him, but not like this. It was as if he had awoken from a dream, and seen the truth for the first time. Even his eyes had changed. He reached out for her, gently touching her cheek. She looked into his eyes, and saw much regret.

"I can only say that I wish now I could have gained my resolve sooner, before I caused anyone any pain." he said. "I will take my leave of you now; if you wish to find me and speak to me, I will welcome it." he told her. A thousand thoughts whirled through her mind as she watched him walk away. She left his room and quietly shut the door. What could all of this mean? Had he decided to tell his father that he would have no more of his ridiculous marriage, and stand firm in front of him? Or was it just the opposite, as she feared?


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: **Thanks to everybody for reading! Suggestions and reviews are much appreciated and make for the happiness of the author! Special thanks to Dark Inu Fan for all the reviews; kudos for having one of the longest running stories I know of!

**Disclaimer: **idontowninuyasha

Inukatsu found himself facing the door of Kinome's chambers, undecided on whether or not he should enter. Though his mind was made up, his emotions still were at war with his newfound resolve. He knew what he must do now. Even though he had always been so intent on the idea of knowing and following one's own feelings, he was finding that it may not always be possible or plausible.

His father's meeting had been lengthy and tiresome after the long day he had. The only decisions that had been made were to heighten the patrol and keep everyone close to the castle itself, nothing more than he already knew. There was talk of spies being sent into the mountains, but no decision had been made thus far, lest the wolves should be on the look out for them.

Finally he opened the door and found the room empty. He smelled Kinome nearby, but he also smelled the scent of flowers mixing in with hers. The doors to her gardens were open, and the fading light of evening was spilling into the room, giving it a nostalgic glow. He saw Kinome standing in the garden, staring into the west at the deep purples and crimsons that graced the horizon. The late evening air was surprisingly cool, giving the flowers' scent a refreshing effect.

Inukatsu looked into the sunset as well, and watched as the contrasting colors bled from the few clouds on the skyline. He had never thought about just watching the sun completely set before, and only had now so as not do disturb Kinome, as she was watching rather intently. He had looked into the setting sun many times, but thought little of it, or turned away after the sun disappeared. He did not know that most of the color came after the sun was gone. After almost all the color had faded, he spoke up. "That was quite lovely." he said. Kinome turned around quickly, surprised to see him standing in the doorway to the garden.

"Yes, I have always rather enjoyed it." she replied, walking toward him. "At my father's home, my doors were on the western side of the castle, and I could open them and watch the sunset from my rooms." she told him. She stepped in the room and slid the doors almost shut, leaving a small crack to allow the fresh air in.

"Are sunrises beautiful as well?" Inukatsu asked, his tone belying his fatigue.

Kinome turned to him, her eyes wide. "Have you never seen one?" she asked. Surely he must have.

"I have never stopped to actually _really watch_ one. In fact, I have never watched the light fade after sunset until just now." he told her.

"Actually, when the sun is just below the horizon when it sets or rises, the sky looks very much the same. If one did not know the time of day, it would be difficult to distinguish." she told him.

Inukatsu closed his eyes and smiled to himself at the thought of someone looking into a horizon with no sense of direction, thinking the sun was setting only to find it was actually rising. He felt as if a chord were struck inside him. If only the same could be true for him now. He sat down, propping his arm on his knee.

"Is there something you needed?" Kinome inquired. She couldn't think of any other reason for him to be there unless he needed to tell her something.

He sighed heavily, his eyes still closed. "I wanted to apologize again." he began. "I am far from proud of my actions last night, in regard to both you and Misaki." he told her. He felt that being open to her was the best way to approach things now, hiding nothing from her. "I came to you in my spite against her, and in doing so have wounded us all. Only a scoundrel would do such a thing. I wish to make it up to you if I am able, and give you the due respect I owe you as my wife." he finished, not looking up once.

Kinome remained silent, but approached him where he sat.

Inukatsu gave a wry chuckle. "Did you not even question my actions when I came to you, after we had spoken earlier yesterday of my dilemma regarding my feelings?" he asked, staring into the fabric of her skirts.

"I suppose I tried not to think about it." she answered quietly. "After all, I am your wife, and I cannot turn you away as such."

He laughed dryly again. "Being the dutiful wife, never questioning your own feelings." he said. "Do you remember the first question I asked you? I meant it regards to all aspects of your life. Could you be happy knowing that your husband loved another, and brush it off as a simple fact of life, simply because it was required of you?" he asked. His exhaustion was ebbing away his restraint.

If he was going to be candid, and bare his emotions to her, Kinome decided to do the same in return. "That is why I did not think about it." she told him. "Because I knew. .that it _would_ hurt me." She didn't know if it was wise to impart this fact to him. She didn't even know why she wanted to. She didn't even know why it bothered her so much. Surely after only their brief contacts and conversations, she couldn't be in love with him. Could she?

Inukatsu reached up, suddenly full of the desire to have her close. He pulled her to him, burying his face in the soft folds of her kimono, clinging to her. He breathed deeply of her scent, and the scent of the outdoors which lingered in her clothes and hair. Her scent was so different from that of demons. A demon's scent was far more even and smooth. Hers was chaotic, and constantly changing. He thought perhaps due to her short life, her body was working much more quickly and changing much more rapidly than a demon's. He breathed in again, holding it in this time. It was becoming intoxicating to him.

"What about you?" she asked suddenly, her voice reverberating through her body as he leaned his head against her abdomen. "Coming here to me because you feel you owe me something, is that not contrary to what you have said? What is it _you_ truly want? How could you ask that of me, when you are here out of obligation?" she asked. He could feel her chest quivering slightly, as though she were holding back tears.

He looked up at her finally. She did seem to be close to crying. She was no fool, and he had been one to try and make her so. What she said was true; how could he say such things to her after the decisions he had made?

"I will not try and say my feelings for Misaki have faded." he told her. "But I would be a liar if I said I cared nothing for you as well. I feel as though a war is raging inside me now, caught between emotion and obligation, between what I know I should do and truly finding out what it is that I want. I don't even know if it matters anymore." he said. "I am finding that I have asked something of you that I can no longer answer myself. I suppose I was hoping that if you had an answer, I could find one as well." he finished, his voice low and quiet. No answer came, and he leaned into her once again, listening to her quickened pulse.

Kinome stared down at Inukatsu, unsure of what to think or feel. Should she even allow him to be here, with him being so at odds? She was rather taken aback at him burying his face into her, holding her close. It was almost as if he was crying out for some type of comfort. She wondered why in the world he had come seeking it from _her_. A warm feeling welled up in her chest unexpectedly, and she suddenly wanted to run her hands through his silver hair. Here was what was known as a great demon, supposedly so superior to the human race. But he was just as tortured now as any human.

She placed her hand on his shoulder instead, slightly feeling his hair as she did so. It felt smooth and heavy, and she pulled a strand through her fingers. Inukatsu rose suddenly in response, kissing her fervently, his hands caressing her back. She was frightened at first, but the fear was quickly replaced with an odd burning that seemed to be in her blood. A strange longing akin to hunger rose within her as well, and her mind put aside rational thought. All she knew now was that she wanted his touch, the feeling of him holding her close. Her breathing quickened and her pulsed raced as his hands reached her sash, and one by one the layers of her clothes fell away.


	16. Chapter 16

1**AN: **_Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! All suggestions and input are welcomed. All reviews are relished! Also, I just got a new job, so my updating may be a little slower than usual. I will try to stay updated around every week or so. Hopefully. _

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha ownership denial #42

Misaki sat near the borders of the western gardens, trying to sort out her cluttered mind. She couldn't believe Inukatsu had betrayed her in such a way, and for a human no less. She had known him for most of their lives, yet he had turned from her to a woman he had known only a few weeks. _No matter, _she thought as she stood up. He was like a child with a toy, he would put it away and forget about it after it's newness had faded. She would wait, if she had to, she decided. She would wait until Kinome's short life was over to be his wife; to be lady of the clan.

"Misaki, what are you doing out here?" a voice asked from behind her. She was startled suddenly. She hadn't expected him to even bother looking for her. "It's dangerous to be so close to the borders of the castle grounds right now. There could be spies nearby waiting for you." Inukatsu told her.

"I doubt anyone would lament my absence." she said, her tone turning sad. She struggled to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

Inukatsu gave her a regretful look. He felt a tightening in his stomach, and the guilt washed over him again. He truly had never meant to hurt her; he was only doing what he thought was necessary now. He had reminded himself of it multiple times that day, after waking up that morning with his arms around his wife.

"Please, keep close to the castle or at least nearby the guards if you are further out." he told her. "Despite what you may believe, I cannot bear the thought of any harm coming to you." he said, his voice bordering on pleading.

Misaki gave him a weak and wry smile. She could see that he was torn as he stood staring at her, his eyes regarding her imploringly. She still held the upper hand, no matter what choices he had made regarding his marriage. He would break soon, and truly make his choice. But what if he chose to endure his marriage to Kinome? After her years had passed, would he turn back to her and forget his years with his human wife?

"I will do my best to stay out of harm's way." Misaki said as she turned to walk away. She could feel Inukatsu's stare penetrating her back. He wouldn't cast her aside, and ignore her for another. He couldn't, she told herself.

Inukatsu watched Misaki's retreating form until she had faded from view. He had said that he made his choice to keep from hurting everyone. But was that truly what he had done? He was still struggling relentlessly with his clashing feelings, and Misaki was deeply wounded. He knew also that Kinome was wary of his attentions toward her. He could feel it in her actions; smell the doubt mingling with her scent. Perhaps he had accomplished nothing by his actions. He felt like tearing at his hair and screaming his turmoil to the sky. He thought for a moment that he would welcome the ensuing battle with the wolf clans, and wondered what they were planning in light of the fact that they still hadn't made an aggressive move.

Not far way, two wolf spies lay in wait on the mountain, watching the exchange between the two from downwind. One turned to the other, smiling wittingly. "Soon, now." he said to his comrade. "We strike very soon." With that, the two turned and rushed toward the mountain lair.

Inukatsu wandered among the grounds, lost in his thoughts, until he suddenly realized he was back in the garden's outside his wife's quarters. The air smelled faintly of her scent, and he surmised that she was absent from her rooms. He slid the door open anyway, stepping lightly into the empty bedchamber. Her scent mixed in with almost everything in the room. Everything was arranged neatly; her night garments folded upon the now neatly made futon. Her scent was strongest upon the thin mattress, and he knelt and ran his hand lightly over the covers.

Here was the source of perhaps his greatest conflict. Lately, when he was in Kinome's company, he was strangely soothed of his worries and comforted by her quiet presence. He enjoyed the tranquility of the time they had spent together and the depth of their conversations. Though she was restrained much of the time, she still had an air of passion and conviction deep inside her. He greatly enjoyed seeing it in her, as well as seeing her realize it was there for the first time herself. All of these feelings only heightened the guilt he felt. He wasn't sure what was right and wrong anymore. He only knew he had to find out, and soon.

Across the room, the door opened, breaking his train of thought. He rose quickly, and stood stiffly staring at the door, waiting to see who was on the other side. He felt rather like he had been caught somewhere forbidden.

Kinome's eyes widened somewhat when she saw him standing in the room, but she said nothing and closed the door behind her. Her scent filled the room, and he shuddered slightly at it's sudden intensity.

"Were you looking for me?" she asked quietly as she approached. Her eyes were downcast, and she seemed sad. She held a small scroll of paper in her hand.

"What is wrong?" he asked. He could tell now that she was closer that she was upset. Her hand tightened around the paper in her hand. She was silent for a long moment.

"I received a letter from mother today." she began slowly. "She says father has fallen ill, and that many of his soldiers have fled his service. The physician says that he will never recover fully enough to go into battle again, and his vassals fear that his enemies will attack and try to overtake the castle." she told him. "They do not have enough men left to make a successful defense."

Inukatsu's resolve hardened at the grave news. His thoughts strayed again to the nature of humans. Demons were hardly ever taken ill unless it was due to a strong poison or sever injury. Her father had fallen ill only once and now his life as a warrior was over, and he was unable to defend his home. Where disdain at their weakness once would have surfaced, compassion welledup inside of him.

"Do not worry." he said, placing his hand on her arm. "I will send some of my men to watch over your father's lands. A half dozen of them would be far more than adequate to fend off an army of human enemies." he told her. "Shinamura's lands will not fall."

"You would send aid for my father?" she asked, looking up at him. Her eyes began to fill with hope.

"Of course." he said. "He is our ally now as well; we could not forget him in time of need." he said.

Kinome smiled happily up at him, and he felt an unexpected weakness sweep over him. She threw her arms around him and whispered her thanks into his haori. Her embrace was tight around him, and he returned it while lightly smoothing her long hair. Once again, all his agitation had faded away once he had come into her presence, and the comfort that was becoming so familiar returned.

Peace continued as days passed, and no sign of attack was forthcoming from the wolf clan. Unease began to build, and spies were ordered up the mountain to gain information. Inukatsu found himself spending more time with Kinome every day it seemed, returning once and again for their discussions and quiet time together, and the comfort and tranquility they offered. He did not realize that he was unconsciously making the choice he considered obligatory into one that was rooted in the deepest part of his heart.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: **_Continuing on...thanks for reading everybody! Sorry for the late update, but I've been working 12 hour shifts at work with an hour commute there and back. Thusly, since I am tired and cranky I have an excuse to say: **I Demand Reviews!!!** **Give Them to Me Now!! **Or else. . . I'll probably just be sad that you didn't. _

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha...

"So you truly intend to go through with this hapless ploy." Kozue said, eying his father with a disdainful gaze. He had been watching his father closely for several weeks, disturbed by the look in his eyes. There was something in them that seeme desperate and far away, and Kozue wondered to himself if his father was going mad. He was beginning to believe it was true. He had heard his father conjecture at ridiculous schemes against the dog demons before, but he certainly hadn't expected him to go through with one this time.

"Watch your tongue, you ungrateful bastard." his father hissed. "You should have better sense than to demean the plans that will secure your future lands, as sick as it makes me to leave them to you." he growled. "It will no doubt be the clan's ruin to be led by a weakling like you."

"Then why not let Katai succeed you?" Kozue asked, his helpful tone laced with sarcasm.

"You know clan rule always falls to the oldest son. I will not be the one to break with centuries of tradition, and your brother is too much a novice to head the clan. I do not know which would be worse; your weakness or his ignorance." he laughed darkly. "But at least Katai agreed to help me with my plan. At any rate, I have already sent Monto and Soko to do their work." he told him.

"You may regret that choice." Kozue told him, ignoring his bitter remarks. After hearing them all his life, he had learned to tune them out. "That pair was never credited for their intelligence." he said.

"Perhaps not." Masaru said. "But they can get the job done well enough, and if they are captured or dispatched then we have suffered no real loss."

Kozue made no response, and turned and stepped out of the cave entrance to stare up at the noonday sun. Autumn was just beginning, and it was pleasantly warm rather than the scorching heat that had come with summer. He looked away down the mountain, and wondered what had possessed his father to make him go through with this shameful scheme.

Monto and Soko looked down into the gardens that bordered the edge of the dog demons' castle grounds. They gave each other a sideways smirk. "That's the one isn't it?" Monto asked his brother.

"Yes, that's the one we saw the old dog's son with the other day." Soko answered. "Do you see anybody else around?" he asked.

"No, we should hurry. Go when I give you the signal." Monto said, not removing his gaze from the intended target. "Be quick and quiet." He cast a quick look around to make sure the surrounding area was empty while the guard was being changed. He could hear faintly the laughter and chatter of the guards as they exchanged stations. He tapped his brother lightly on the arm and sprang forward.

Misaki stood in the gardens, staring down into the dark depths of one of the many ponds. Her mind was far away, immersed in worries. Inukatsu had hardly spoken to her in days, and she knew he was spending more time with the human girl. She had told herself that she could wait if she had to, but it was tearing her apart more every day. If only she could tell him how she _truly_ felt about the whole situation, if only she could vent all her frustrations to him as she wanted. But she knew what his reaction would be if she did. He would most likely be horrified at her shrewdness, and turn from her. She suddenly awoke as if from a dream as she was assailed with two scents that she didn't know.

Before she could turn around in alarm, someone put their arm around her from behind, pinning her arms against her, with their hand clasped tightly over her mouth. Her terror mounted when she recognized the scent of wolves.

"Don't bother trying to fight us, just stay quiet and come along like a good girl." a sneering voice said in her ear. "Don't worry, we have no plans to harm you, yet." the voice said. Misaki stood rooted to the spot, frozen with fear. "You're_ his_ woman aren't you?" it asked. "The youngest son's woman?" She nodded quickly at his question. She felt a scream freeze in her throat when she was hoisted over the wolf demon's shoulder and sped away up the mountain into the forest.

Trees and undergrowth flashed by in a blur at the speed the two wolf demons were traveling up the mountain. Misaki looked around and caught an upside down view of one of her captors. He was rather short and scrawny with black unkempt hair, but she couldn't tell much about the one that was carrying her. Her mind began to thaw as her fear subsided a bit, and she saw what looked to be a large cave appearing in the distance.

There was a flurry of activity as many of the wolf demons approached the large room and she was dumped unceremoniously onto the hard floor. They stood her up quickly and bound her hands in front of her. The crowd that had gathered began to part and a tall demon stepped in front of her, observing her with a sadistic smile. She was stricken by his keen features, his bright blue eyes only sharpening his appearance. When he got a good look at her, his smile faded and a look of anger spread across his features, making him look quite dangerous.

"You _morons_!" Katai shouted. "I told you to bring me the human woman! The one that is the woman of the old dog's son!"

"But we did, that _is_ his woman! We saw him talking to her in one of their gardens! She even told us she was!" Monto protested greatly. "We did just like you asked Lord Katai!" he assured him.

"Idiot! You don't even know what a human looks like do you?" Katai asked, his voice full of frustration. Monto and Soko looked back and forth to each other, their faces puzzled. They turned and gave their leader a blank stare for a response. He knew his father shouldn't have sent them on any kind of important mission, but he had been unable to talk him out of it.

"If you had taken half a second to analyze her scent, you would know that she is a dog demon like the rest of them. She is not this Inukatsu's woman, because he has a human wife." Katai gave a slight pause, turning his eyes again to Misaki. His smile seemed to return and his eyes were full of mischief as though he had realized something that bemused him. "She told you she was his woman, did she?" he asked, not bothering to turn to the mistaken pair. "She has lied. She is not his woman; in fact she has never been touched by any man." he said with amusement.

"Oh, I see." he said after a moment. "Your anger makes it clear." he told her, observing her scathing look. "Our little prisoner here is a jilted lover. She must have thought that by allowing herself to be kidnaped that she could win back the heart of her dearest when he so gallantly rushed to save her, with him then realizing that _she_ is his one true love." he said, his voice bordering on laughter. "What a slight indeed to be cast aside for a _human_." he said, turning to walk away.

"I must tell father of our little mishap." he said. Monto and Soko cringed at the declaration, and their eyes filled with fear. "Don't worry you two dolts, one is just as good as the other. We have a prisoner from the castle. You never know, we may get what we want out of the deal and she just might get her lover back _if _he does decide to come after her. Either way, it's to our advantage." he said, his voice trailing off as he faded from view. Misaki was fuming at his insolence, and all of her fear was replaced by rage. But, it was mostly because he had seen right through her, and known exactly what she was thinking in the back of her mind.

Kinome sat at her desk, writing her mother to inquire as to how their lands were holding up and how everyone had adjusted to having dog demon soldiers around the castle. She smiled at the thought of her parents trying to get used to their presence. Her door opened and snapped shut quickly, causing her to turn around in alarm. She saw Inukatsu standing just inside the room, staring at her with a blanched expression.

"What has happened?" she asked, her heart skipping a beat.

"They've taken Misaki." he said, his voice full of quiet horror and disbelief.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: **Thanks to all for reading! All suggestions and comments are welcome. Input is really helpful, especially since I've gone so far out in left field with this one. Can I have some **reviews** for a Christmas present? I _really have _been good all year! (I guess)

**Disclaimer: **I don't freakin' own Inuyasha

Kinome gaped in shock at her husband. He looked almost sick, staring at her as if wanting her to give him some kind of answer. Her mind swam trying to put together what might have happened. "How did this happen?" she asked after a moment.

"I, I don't know." he said. "I don't see how those damn wolves could have gotten in here unnoticed." he said. "I told her to stay away from the grounds' borders, and to stay near the guards if she was far from the castle." he reasoned. "I don't know how I could have let this happen." he said quietly, shaking his head.

Inukatsu went on to explain that after the guard had changed around noon, they had begun patroling the western gardens and found a note explaining Misaki's capture that had been left behind. The master of the guard had brought it to Inuyasu himself after finding it on a bench in the garden. It had said that only the dog demons' forfeiture of their lands would return the wife of the dog lord's youngest son. They had two weeks to comply, or her safety could not be guaranteed.

"Your wife?" Kinome asked, feeling the color leave her face as well.

"They thought she was you. They must have seen me speaking with her at some point." he said, his voice laden with guilt.

The silence was thick between them for what seemed like a long time. Kinome could see the effect this was having on Inukatsu. They had been spending much time together in the past few weeks, and he seemed to genuinely enjoy her company. She hadn't asked any questions, but she still wondered to herself if he was just putting on a brave face for everyone, including her. He had told her some time ago that his feelings were still confused. It was obvious now from her seeing him in his present state where his feelings truly were.

"What will you do?" she asked finally.

"I don't know." Inukatsu answered. "I have only spoken to father about it briefly. Of course, we can't give up all of our territory because of something like this. He said we would discuss how to handle everything, including Misaki's return, when the council met this afternoon." he finished. He stood stiffly looking at her, unsure of what else to say.

Kinome nodded in response. She felt as if someone had just thrown her into cold water. She didn't want to see anything bad happen to Misaki, even if she did feel threatened by the feelings between she and Inukatsu. But she knew that there was nothing that she could do about it, and she shouldn't expect things to change just because she had been thrown into the mix. Knowing that didn't seem to make it hurt any less, especially after the time she had spent with him. She told herself that she was right in assuming that he played his part as best he could with her for the sake of harmony.

"I will come and speak to you after the meeting is over this evening." he told her, pulling her from her thoughts.

Kinome said nothing, only bowing to him as he left the room. She sat down again, her letter to home forgotten. The note had said the _wife_ of the dog lord's youngest son. Had they really intended to take her, and mistaken Misaki for Inukatsu's wife? Was she still in some kind of danger? She didn't know, and Inukatsu hadn't even mentioned it to her. She turned to notice her letter half written on her desk. She stared blankly at the paper now, frozen in her thoughts again.

Inukatsu stood out in the hallway, he too staring blankly down the hallway. He felt as if he was trapped in some kind of nightmare. The thought of Misaki in being held captive by his lifelong enemies was nearly too much to bear. He had tried to protect her since they were children, and now he had failed to save her from the most obvious threat.

_The wife of the dog lord's youngest son._ They had assumed that Misaki was his wife, when the one they truly intended to take was Kinome. He reeled at the thought. He still cared deeply for Misaki, but his feelings had changed during the time he had spent with his wife. He found himself experiencing the feelings he would have expected to have at the news of Misaki's abduction at the thought of it being Kinome in her place. He only realized it now. Even so, he thought, he would do whatever was in his power to bring Misaki home safely. He could at least do that for her.

The day passed slowly, and Kinome only left her room for a short time after hearing the unsettling news. She quickly finished the letter to her mother and had sat in thought, staring out into the gardens and beyond at the guards rushing around. The sun began to sink low on the horizon, and she heard the door to her rooms open once again. Inukatsu was there, his expression somber.

"Have you made any plans?" she asked anxiously as he approached.

"A few." he answered quietly. "We haven't made any firm plans on how best to deal with Misaki's capture and return her here with as little bloodshed as possible yet. We discussed the wolves' possible ulterior motives and following actions and have come to one decision" he said. He seemed reluctant to continue. "My elder brother Inuhiro was to be married into the western clans before winter, and we have decided to go ahead with those proceedings within the next week. When his wedding party leaves from here in two days, you will be going with them for your safety. You will stay in the west until it is safe to return here." he finished, his tone unreadable.

"I see." she managed to say. She supposed it was a good idea in light of the fact that she had actually been the intended target, but she felt worse now than she had earlier. She certainly didn't want to tell Inukatsu that she didn't wish to be separated from him. She had become fond of their growing closeness, and now the thought of being so far away from him threw into sharp relief just how affectionate she had actually become of him. She felt like a fool for letting it happen, but then realized it had happened without her knowing. She rose and opened her door to go into the gardens, suddenly wanting to be alone.

Inukatsu reached her before she could step out the door, pulling her around to face him. "What is wrong?" he asked, seemingly shocked. "Why have you become so upset at this? I know you must realize it is what is necessary to keep you safe." he said, confused at her reaction. He had sensed the rush of emotion in the change of her scent; it was suddenly much more chaotic to him than usual.

"It's nothing." she answered unconvincingly. "Everything that has happened is just a lot to take in all in one day, especially now that I am going to a strange place." she said, trying to sound assured.

"You're lying." he said flatly. "Tell me what it is that's bothering you."

"You needn't worry about it." she told him. "It's been a long day, I think I will retire for the evening if you don't mind." she said.

He looked at her as if he were going to reprimand her for doing something foolish, obviously frustrated at her unexpected response. When he said nothing else, she sat down at her dressing table and began to take down her hair. He stared at her in utter confusion, having never seen this kind of reaction from her before. He decided it was best to leave her to herself for the night, and talk further in the morning. He was exhausted as well after the days events.

That night, Misaki sat staring at the bowl of food she had been given as she sat in the room that had been designated as hers. They had only provided her with a meager helping of herbs for the evening, and she didn't even have the appetite to try and eat those. She heard the two guards that stood outside her door talking to someone, and the door opened. Katai stood looking at her, the same air of arrogance about him.

"Is our food not good enough for you?" he asked, mockingly hurt. She stared daggers at him. She had only just met him, and for some reason he delighted in baiting her.

"Come on now, don't look at me like that." he said. "Are you still mad over what I said earlier about you and your sweetheart? Don't be. You know it was the truth just as I do." he told her.

"Maybe you should have come and taken that human girl yourself then, instead of having your two underlings do it for you." she said. "Then you wouldn't have to worry about my intentions." she told him, her voice full of venom. She had never met someone who could make her angry as fast as this wolf could.

"Hm, that's true." he said thoughtfully. "But then, I'll bet your dearest love has never once heard you talk like that. What do you think he would do if he did? That prissy hound hasn't got the guts to deal with a woman like you." he said emphatically.

He laughed as he ducked through the door, narrowly missing the bowl of herbs that came sailing toward his head. He rather enjoyed toying with the female dog demon, but he also knew he was right about her. As he made his way down the dimly lit corridor, he thought to himself that her being captured by mistake could turn out to his advantage indeed.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: **_Well folks, to start out, I don't know how good this chapter is going to be, but I'm giving it a shot. This is going to be first attempt at writing since my grandfather (I love you Papaw) passed away on December 30. I'm thinking maybe doing something constructive may be a good thing. Hopefully. I'm trying to pick everything up and carry on because I know that is what he would want. _

**Disclaimer: **idontowninuyasha

Kinome winced as the carriage bounced over another stone in the road, wondering if she had nearly fallen asleep. She had been unable to sleep the night before. Her mind reeled with a thousand thoughts of what effect her leaving would have on her fledgling relationship with her husband. She wondered how many scenarios involving Inukatsu rushing to Misaki's rescue and forgetting about her had flashed through her mind during the night.

She tried to shake the cobwebs from her head. She had thought too of course about the danger she may be in. What if her entourage were attacked on the journey? Guards would be going along naturally, but it somehow didn't ease her mind very much. Obviously by now the wolves had realized they made a mistake and taken the wrong woman. But why hadn't they returned Misaki; what did they intend to use her for? The sun was close to setting, and her mind wandered back to the events of earlier that morning.

"Everything is nearly ready," Inukatsu said as he entered the room. "The last of your belongings is being loaded onto the carriage."

Kinome felt the blood rushing to her face as her eyes misted over. She was surprised herself at the strong reaction she was having at leaving what had obviously become home to her, and the man she had only just recently admitted to herself that she loved. She made no response to her husband; a lump forming in her throat told her any try at words would only produce tears.

Inukatsu approached her, arms outstretched, upon seeing her reaction. He pulled her near and held her close, wrapping his arms about her protectively. Hot tears spilled from her eyes then, and she buried her face in his shoulder, trying not to give in completely to her crying. "You will be coming back here as soon as it is safe," he said in a soothing and reassuring tone. "What is it that you seem so afraid of?"

She backed away from him a step, locking her gaze to his. She wasn't sure if she should bare all and tell him her fears. They _had_ become much closer over the past weeks, but she still wasn't sure what the truth was behind his feelings for her. He seemed to genuinely care for her, but it was also obvious that he still harbored deep feelings for Misaki as well. Should she risk making a fool of herself only to be replaced in her absence? She cast her eyes to the floor as she mulled the possibilities.

Inukatsu turned to leave, not expecting an answer after the long silence. He had hardly been able to get a word out of Kinome after he had told her she would be leaving. She was usually very open with him, but now she had closed in to herself in response to what he could only guess was some perceived threat. He had tried to no avail to discern what that perceived threat was. Surely she wasn't worried that he would cast her aside now?

_Or was she?_

He stopped in mid-stride. When they had first started spending time together, he had been quite honest about his conflicted feelings to her. He had assumed that she had felt the bond growing much stronger between them, and realized that his choice was concrete. He cared for Misaki still, but in a different way than he had once thought. Had he been wrong to assume she knew all this? After all, he hadn't told her. Couldn't she sense it? What if she didn't?

"_Don't forget me_," a small voice broke through his thoughts. He barely heard it, even with his sensitive hearing. It had only been a whisper, and it sounded as though she hadn't intended him to hear it.

He turned around to face her, pulling her back to him once again. He held her tightly, nearly crushing her against him. He wanted at that moment more than anything to allay her worries. "Your fear is without reason," he told her assuredly. "When all of this is over, I will come for you myself, and there will be no need for another parting," he said, pulling away from her suddenly and leaving her to be led by the guards to the carriage.

Kinome snapped awake at the realization that the carriage had stopped and the sound of voices outside. It was night now, and the moon was full, casting it's light through the thin rice paper screens in the carriage. She remembered groggily that Inuhide's soldiers would be escorting her on to the west at the halfway point. She felt safer knowing that she had come this far without incident. Inuhide's men also knew the area much better than the guards that had come with her out of the south.

The door to the carriage slid back to reveal Inuhide himself. He seemed in a more jovial mood than she had seen him on their previous encounters, despite it being night. She wondered at the fact he had come to escort her in person. "Lady Kinome, I am glad to see you are well," he said. "It is best that you try and resume your rest now, for I am sure my son will allow you none once you arrive at my home," he said in a rather tired but amused voice. "I gladly came with my men to escape his constant questioning as to the time of your arrival," he said. She smiled broadly in return, thanking him for his kindness in coming to escort her himself. She was glad he had become more receptive of her.

After a few moments and necessary adjustments, the group set off again toward the west. Kinome lay back down and tried to rest again, much more at ease in her travel. Even Miu was snoring loudly beside her despite her constant worry. The light of the moon faded inside the carriage as clouds gathered, and Kinome fell asleep to the sound of rain pelting the carriage roof.

"Did you send a group to collect the human girl after the carriage left?" Kozue asked his brother's back. He didn't really care, as he had been against the entire plan from it's beginning, but he was intrigued with his brother's interest in his accidental hostage.

"No." came the simple response.

"Why not? What use is this woman to you? She is merely a court lady; she has no real bartering value as a hostage. What use do you intend to derive from her that will further your plans?" he asked Katai.

Katai wheeled on his older brother, his aggravation growing. "What do you care?" he snapped. "You didn't want to have any part in this plan, remember?" He didn't wait on a response from Kozue, stomping out of the cave to the edge of the cliff nearby. He didn't want to admit to his brother that he was reluctant to return Misaki to the castle below. He didn't want to admit to himself that she set a fire in him like no woman he had ever met, and that even in a few short days he was already becoming consumed by it.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: **Continuing on. Reviews and suggestions are appreciated. Even if you think it sucks or if it doesn't, it would be great to know either way. Someone throw me a bone, pleeze?

**Disclaimer: **idontowninuyasha

"What do you want now?" Misaki spat as Katai entered the door to her "chamber." It was only a room of the cave that been given the essentials for occupation and a door. Somehow, it wasn't as repulsive to her as she might have imagined, and was strangely comfortable in a way. In fact, her abduction and captivity hadn't turned her into a simpering child, and she was quite proud. She had almost forgotten that the delicate exterior she always felt she had to put on was just that: exterior. She had seen much worse when she was just a child, after all.

"I see you are full of sunshine this morning," he answered, standing in the doorway. He regarded her for a moment, noticing that her every muscle was tense and her eyes blazing, obviously ready for a confrontation. "You must be wanting for a bath by now," he said, ignoring her spitefulness.

She softened immediately, confusion taking the place of anger in her eyes. "Just what is your idea of a bath?" she asked doubtfully. "If it's using cold water that some of your filthy lackeys just finished with, I must regrettably decline." she told him with bemused sarcasm.

"Actually, it's a hot spring just above the caves, and I am the only person to use it in particular." he told her, his eyes dancing with entertainment. Their interactions fascinated him, and her ferocity only stoked the fire that was building in him. He stood for a moment and relished it. "Forgive me if it is beneath your standards," he said finally, taunting her further.

Misaki stood and approached him. "I suppose it's better than nothing," she said. "I am surprised that any of you take baths, really."

Katai only laughed as he lead her out the door. The sunlight stung Misaki's eyes as they exited the cave entrance and made their way up the hillside. She was surprised at how different the outside air felt and smelled compared to the stagnant air of the caves. Just as he said, Katai led her to a small hot spring guarded by a cluster of trees and undergrowth. A simple kimono lay nearby for her to wear after finishing.

Katai grabbed her arm as she moved to pass him to stand at the water's edge. "Only one rule," he half hissed in her ear. "In order to keep you from running away, we must bathe together." he finished, his smile creeping in to the final words of the statement.

Misaki jerked away from him, growling in anger. "You love baiting me, don't you?" she seethed, turning her back to him. The thought of the two of them without clothes in a hot spring flashed through her mind, and she was embarrassed at the blush it brought about. She was close to horrified at the surge of adrenaline that made her chest rise. Surely she couldn't be attracted to this savage wolf. He _was_ handsome, for his kind, but wasn't it Inukatsu that she loved? She stood for a moment and stared blankly as her thoughts overloaded her mind.

"Oh, I do." Katai whispered in her ear, his breath hot on her neck. It startled Misaki as his voice broke through her jumble of thoughts.

"Why?" she asked, her own voice barely audible. Her knees were trembling now, and she was too confused to know if it was from apprehension or something quite unrelated.

"Because, it brings out your true nature." he answered, and their was no sarcasm in his voice. "Don't you like it? Doesn't it feel good to be free to be yourself, hiding nothing, living by no rules of decorum?" he asked, his tone serious. "Preening around and demurely batting your eyelashes isn't the life for a woman like you. Your blood runs too hot, and I know it." he answered her. He drew close to her again. "You know it too, whether you will admit it or not." he said.

"Leave me alone." she managed to say. "If you think you're going to get a free eyeful, you are sadly mistaken." she said.

"Oh don't worry, I won't be too far away." he said, his humor returning. "Close enough to hear when you are done, if I decide to be a gentleman." he told her as he walked away down the slope.

Misaki settled into the sooting warmth of the hot spring and closed her eyes. She was still shaking slightly, and her heart was still pounding. Katai's words ran again through her mind. _Your true nature_. She felt her anger rising again, but deep down she knew he was right. She had always despised having to act shy and subtle around everyone, but it had been her only advantage. Even around Inukatsu, her feigned weakness had always worked best. She really _didn't_ know what he would do if he saw her hot temper and cunning nature. Now that she had let her true self out, would she be able to betray herself for the rest of her life if Inukatsu _did_ come rescue her? She sighed heavily, close to tears for the first time since her capture. She tried to clear her mind, and concentrate on the soothing warmth of the spring.

"Lady Kinome, get up, it's almost noon!" a child's voice called. Kinome jolted awake, blinking in the flood of bright sunlight spilling into her borrowed quarters. Another voice came close behind it.

"Inutaisho, leave your aunt alone!" Misora chided her son. Her voice was only somewhat elevated, and Kinome guessed it was as close as she came to actually shouting. "Please, forgive me, I told him to let you sleep as long as you wished." she apologized. "I explained to him that you couldn't have slept much on your journey last night." she said.

Kinome smiled as she sat up. "It's alright." she told her. "If I stay abed, I won't be able to sleep tonight." she assured her sister in law.

"Come now, my son, and let Miss Kinome get dressed." she said smiling apologetically again as she led her son from the room.

Kinome blinked again a few times after the door was shut and tried to get her bearings. The room was outfitted with all her necessities, although it was much smaller than her own quarters. It reminded her of her old rooms at her father's home. A knock came at the door. "Are you ready to get dressed?" Asuka called through the door. She had left a day ahead of Kinome to prepare her guest quarters. She assumed old Miu was still sleeping in the room adjacent.

The day passed quickly, and once again she was shown around her new surroundings as she had been when she came to the south. The castle grounds were very beautiful, but situated differently than the ones in the south. The castle itself was built on the side of a mountain, and part of the mountain itself seemed to have been carved out for the grounds themselves. The mountain loomed over the estate, and the entire place seemed to have an ancient feel to it. Inutaisho took great pride and pleasure showing her everything about his home, and Kinome was quite exhausted when the day was through. As the sun began to sink, Inutaisho ran ahead of her to settle in for the evening. She lingered behind, smiling as she watched him run and enjoying the cool evening breeze that autumn had brought.

The sun was setting, and shadows were already falling as the mountain hid what was left of the fading light. Kinome found that she wasn't sure of the quickest way out of the gardens. She had lost sight of Inutaisho as he weaved through the trees ahead of her. She continued on what seemed to be the path that led into the gardens. She was sure that they had looked at every tree, shrub, and pond in all of the gardens that day and her fatigue was mixing with the waning light to make her departure all the more difficult. She sped up when she heard voices, and continued toward them until she caught part of the conversation.

"What is it that has happened?" she heard Misora's voice say. She thought she could see two forms in the twilight ahead of her. She seemed to still be on a path, but the two people talking were beyond the trees to the path's side just to her right. It was obvious they hadn't sensed her nearby yet.

"The trouble with the wolf clan seems to be escalating," Inuhide answered her. "Inuyasu sent a letter informing me that there was a plot to kidnap Kinome and use her to get them to surrender their lands. They have apparently taken Misaki by mistake. Both he and Inukatsu felt it was best that the girl be sent here for her safety, in case they tried to capture her again." he explained.

"What do father and Inukatsu plan to do?" Misora asked, her tone worried.

Inuhide sighed. "They haven't decided yet. There isn't much they can do right now besides initiate full scale battle, which they of course do not want. I told them we would be on the alert to help." he said.

"This may become troublesome." Misora said, her voice heavy. "You know as well as I of my brother's infatuation with Misaki. I fear that Kinome's safety is not the only reason he may have sent her here."

Inuhide grunted his agreement. "It really is a shame, the girl has made him a good wife. She is quite tolerable for a human. With his impetuous nature, he is liable to throw everything away in his attempt to rush to Misaki's rescue." he told Misora. "I can only hope he realizes where his best interests lay."

"Miss Kinome!" Inutaisho's voice echoed through the garden, snapping her out of her concentration. "Miss Kinome, where are you? Are you lost?" he called. She could hear his footsteps drawing close, and suddenly saw him in the last of the day's light. His long white hair seemed to glow in the last moments before darkness.

"Miss Kinome, why are you sad?" Inutaisho asked as he approached her. She realized suddenly that a stray tear had run down her face. "Are you crying because you were lost?" he asked, concern in his young voice.

Kinome tried to smile, knowing he could see her in the darkness. "Yes, I am afraid I was quite lost." she told him, trying to sound relieved.

"Don't worry, you're not lost anymore; you're with me now!" he said triumphantly as he grabbed her hand to lead her out of the gardens.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: **You all know the drill, reviews and suggestions and all that jazz...

**Disclaimer: **don't own inuyasha

"Incompetent cur!" Masaru shouted. "That dog wench has been here for days, and you said that the old hound's son would barter for her return! We haven't so much as heard a word of offer from them!" he fumed. Katai stood in front of his father, trying not to cringe.

"Monto and Soko said they saw him talking with her alone," he said, trying to reason with his father. "They must have some kind of connection."

"If those two idiots couldn't distinguish her from a human, then what makes you think they know anything else?" Masaru growled. "You're as ignorant as your brother is soft!"

"Things will work out father, just trust me." he said, trying to sound convincing. He turned and walked away before his father started another tirade. In actuality, his mind was spinning, trying to figure out what his next move should be. His brother's voice stopped him as he started down the corridor leading outside.

"Do you really think they will come for her?" Kozue asked as Katai passed him.

Katai stopped, but did not turn to face his brother. "I have sent spies to discover whether or not they are making any plans," he said. "They should be back before nightfall."

Kozue considered this for a moment. Soft light was playing in from the entrance of the caves a few yards away, and a moth flitted in and past them, accentuating the silence. "Do you really think that father expected them to give up their land, even if you had managed to get the right woman?" he asked. "Or do you think that this was all a ruse set up to cover for a larger scheme?"

"What do you mean?" Katai asked, verifying his brother's suspicion that he had heard nothing of the sort.

"As badly as this whole kidnaping ploy has gone, I would have expected father to come apart at the seams," he explained. "He seems angry, but not as angry as he usually is when a plan of his has failed. I think he has some other plot in the works that he's not telling any of us about." he told him.

"Why would father do that without telling anyone?" Katai asked. "What kind of sense does it make to formulate a plan that no one will be prepared for?"

"It doesn't." his brother answered. "I think father is losing his grip on reality. He has spent his entire life enmeshed in this pointless feud, and I think it's finally gotten to him." he said. "I have wondered for a long time now if there is some way to finally put an end to all the years of bloodshed other than killing and driving off the dog demons."

Katai stood in silence, his back still to his brother. He had never questioned his father's rule, or his reasons for fighting the dog demons. It had been his entire way of life as well, and he had long since accepted it as normal. He had never given much thought to the actual motives behind it. What if there _were _other options besides overcoming them and essentially stealing their land from them? For the first time his mind swam with questions as to the justice of taking away land that none of his people ever bothered laying claim to.

"I'll leave you with your thoughts," Kozue said, sensing his brothers mood. He had wanted to broach the subject of putting an end to their fighting with the dog clan to him before, and now he felt that Katai might have found a reason to consider it. It was more than obvious to him that his little brother was developing feelings for their accidental hostage, Misaki. Perhaps she would be just the catalyst that was needed for him to finally realize the error of their father's ways.

"You know we cannot give in to their preposterous demands." Inuyasu said to his son, who was sitting in his chambers with his head in his hands. "And they have Misaki guarded day and night, under lock and key. There is no way any of our operatives can get into that maze of caves and out again without being discovered." he said. He cast a long glance at his son. "At least she is still alive." he offered.

"Yes, that is fortunate indeed," Inukatsu agreed, rubbing his eyes. "I must admit that I was surprised that they didn't kill her immediately when they found out their mistake." he said. It was night now, and the solitary lamp in his father's meeting quarters cast long shadows on the walls. His head ached with fatigue and desperation.

"We still have the upper hand, at any rate," Inuyasu told him. "If they were going to kill Misaki, they most likely would have done it already. Also, they haven't made any more demands." he said. "Our best option right now is to keep sending spies to report any changes. They will let us know if the situation is becoming dire."

Inukatsu rose and walked to the sliding door that opened onto the outer gardens. Moonlight spilled in as he opened it, along with a chilly nighttime breeze. The cold dew gave a crisp scent to the last of summer's green foliage as the refreshing air drifted in, easing his head. He thought of Kinome then, and sighed again in the relief of knowing she had made it safely into the west.

Her absence was more difficult to bear than he expected, and it caused a strange feeling of emptiness to well up inside him. In truth, he had been so overwhelmed when Misaki was taken that he had almost chalked his feelings for his wife up to circumstance. Now, with her gone, he was appalled that he had thought such a thing. Inukatsu looked up at the autumn moon, wondering if his wife was sleeping soundly in the west at that late hour.

The next day dawned bright, and a chill stayed in the air even after the sun had risen. Kinome sat near the edge of a large open green, watching Inutaisho train with his father. She was amazed at his strength to be so young. When he sparred with his father, he became extremely focused and intent. At one point after blocking his father's attack, he actually managed to bring him to his knees with a swift returning blow.

Inutaisho's response to this was to jump up and cheer. "Yay! I won!" he exclaimed with glee. He was rewarded with a swift and heavy blow to the mid-section by his father. Kinome winced as the young boy doubled over and clutched his stomach, fighting for air.

"Look at me." his father commanded, his tone unyielding. Inutaisho did so, and he gasped as air finally returned to his lungs. Tears filled his eyes, but his tight squint kept them at bay. "That is what happens when you take time to celebrate and gloat over your victory." Inuhide told him, his eyes fixed firmly on his son's. "There is always another enemy waiting to dispatch you. You must never let your guard down for even a moment. Ever." he said sternly. His gaze locked with his son's for a moment longer, then he reached down to help him up. "You're training is finished for today," he told him. "Miss Kinome is waiting for your company." he said, a slight smile returning to his face.

"You are very strong," Kinome told her young friend as they left the training commons. The day had warmed somewhat but the shadow of the mountain kept a measure of chill in the air. "You will be a great warrior one day." she said. His spirits were somewhat dampened by his father's rigid instruction, and she hoped her compliments would encourage him.

They walked on for a moment together before he spoke. "Sometimes I don't think my father ever wants to have any fun," he said gloomily. "He's always telling me to straighten up or settle down." he told her.

"Sometimes it is difficult for adults to have fun when they have many things they must look after." she told him. "I'm sure your father is only trying to prepare you for being grown up in his own way. Battle _is_ a very serious matter, but when you have free time it is good to try and have fun with life." she told him. "Your father loves you very much, and I'm sure he's only trying to do what he thinks is best for you." she explained.

Inutaisho stopped on the path. "Like when uncle Inukatsu sent you here to stay with us?" he asked, his eyes staring up at her imploringly. "Mother said he was afraid you were in danger, so he sent you here to keep you safe." he said.

Kinome was silent for a moment. She had tried to keep her thoughts far from Inukatsu's feelings for her and his motivations for sending her to the west. "Yes, I suppose so." she finally answered. "I didn't want to leave home, but it was the best way for me to be safe." she told him. She hoped she sounded convincing.

Inutaisho smiled broadly and put his small hands on his hips proudly. "He made the right decision!" he declared. "He knew he could count on _me_ to protect you!" he said, brandishing his wooden training sword for emphasis. "Miss Kinome, as long as you're here, I promise I will protect you!" he told her proudly.

"Thank you so much!" Kinome said, trying not to laugh at his precious display.

"When everything is safe, my uncle will come give you a big kiss and take you back home." he said, as if he were telling a story, still swinging his training sword at an invisible opponent.

"A big kiss?" Kinome said, watching her nephew in humorous amazement. "What do you know about big kisses?" she asked, staring at him inquisitively.

Inutaisho lowered his wooden sword and looked up at her, his focus returning. "I saw my parents kissing one time," he said. "I asked mother what it was and she said it was what two people do when they love each other." he said. "I thought it looked silly, but they seemed happy." he finished.

"Well," Kinome began, her voice full of mischief, "What if _I _kissed _you_?" she asked, reaching down to pull him to her, and over-puckering her lips for a comical effect.

Inutaisho dug his heels hard into the ground and pulled back from her, breaking away. "Nooo!" he wailed, "That's _gross_!" he called as he ran from her into the gardens.

Kinome chased after him, laughing. "I have found your only weakness!" she called after him. "It is a kiss that will defeat you!" she mockingly chided. Inutaisho laughed then too, and their voices echoed off the hard face of the mountain.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN:** Not much to say besides the same old request to read and review! Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **idontowninuyasha

Thunder broke overhead and the cold wind and rain lashed at the castle as Inukatsu spent another long night waiting for his spies to return from the mountain. It had been a week since he had sent any operatives to the wolf caves, and he suspected that they would come back with the usual answer. So far, they had found nothing that suggested anything was amiss. His small lamp flickered, nearly extinguishing it's minimal glow, and the lightening nearly blinded him with it's bright blue light. He looked down at his now empty bottle of sake, and strained his ears for sounds of approaching footsteps through the storm raging outside.

"Something is wrong," Kozue said to his brother, his voice low and barely audible above the gale howling outside. "Father should be livid by now, but he only sits in silence. You know yourself that he should be screaming for us to kill Misaki, or openly attack the dog clan, or take action of _some kind_. But, he acts as if he has forgotten entirely about this plan he was so certain would work. We have to find out what is going on, and soon." he finished, staring intently at Katai.

"How can you be so sure something _is_ going on?" Katai asked, wondering himself why he gave voice to the question. He knew himself that this was very unlike their father, but had said nothing as it afforded him more time to be around Misaki. They practically had their little games down to an art form. "What do you think he could be planning?" he asked after the first question gained him no answer from his brother.

"I don't know, but I _do _know now that he is planning something. He has sent messengers out in the late watches of the night, but they aren't going down the mountain. Something is going on that he doesn't want us to know about." he told Katai. "We could all be in danger if father's mind has slipped as far as I think it has." he said.

"Then what do we do?" Katai asked, his voice becoming edgy. He disliked greatly the thought that things were about to spiral out of control, but he trusted his brother's judgement. Kozue was always very observant and calculating.

"We will have to confront him about it. You know father can't abide being badgered; if we ask him enough questions he'll finally explode and tell us the truth." Kozue said. "It's not going to be pretty, but it will be a lot worse if we do nothing." he told him. He watched Katai silently, waiting for an answer.

"Just let me take care of something first," he said after a lengthy silence. "Then we will do what needs to be done." he told Kozue, his expression dark and his voice as well. Kozue watched him walk away, and was in no way surprised to see him going in the direction of Misaki's room.

The two men that Inukatsu had sent to check things out at the wolf caves stood in the main entrance hall of the castle, water dripping from their rain drenched clothes. Inukatsu came as quickly as he could, looking for any emotion in the men's eyes that would tell him in advance of any news. "Nothing seems to have changed milord," one told him, still out of breath. "Lady Misaki is alive and well, and there are no military preparations being made." he said.

Inukatsu was beginning to worry. All the quiet after Misaki's kidnaping was beginning to make him suspicious of the wolves having an ulterior motive behind it. "Thank you for your service," Inukatsu told the soldiers. "You both should go change clothes and make yourselves comfortable now." he said. The two did as he said, giving small bows and hurrying toward warmth and bed.

"You are becoming quite a leader." Inuyasu's voice came from the doorway leading further into the castle. "You have been taking on responsibility lately much easier than in the past."

Inukatsu turned to look at his father. He hadn't really thought about his duties that much, but realized then that it had only been a few months ago that his world had mostly revolved around he and Misaki, with the occasional battle with the wolf clan. After everything that had happened, it seemed like years ago to him.

"Thank you, father." Inukatsu said with a tired smile. "If you don't mind, I think I will retire for the night. The sake has my head aching." he told him as he passed.

"I am proud of you, Inukatsu." his father said, once again to his back as he started down the corridor.

Inukatsu turned and smiled again at Inuyasu. "I am grateful for it." he told him warmly, and continued on to his chambers, close to embarrassment. His father didn't speak in that way often, but when he did Inukatsu found that it made him feel like a small child. He smiled to himself once more before he found the door of his chamber and fell asleep to the last rumbles of the quieting storm.

Misaki jumped as she awoke to the sound of her door being hastily opened. She looked up with bleary eyes to see Katai standing over her. He had a dangerous look in his eyes, and it sent a small shiver down her spine before she began to speak.

"What do you want in the middle of the night?" she asked, her voice still rough with sleep.

"I will come for you before daybreak, so be ready to go when I do," he said quickly. He started to turn and leave; his frustration and uncertainty had left him in no mood for their usual quips. The thought of doing what he was going to do also troubled him, and for more than one reason that he was still reluctant to admit to himself.

"What do you mean, you'll _come for me_?" Misaki asked with aggravation. She cared very little for being awakened with only a sliver of an explanation. "You're wasting your time if you think I'm going to do anything with you without an explanation." she growled.

Katai turned and loomed in on her, quickly enough to cause her to gasp and lean back when his face was only inches from hers in a spilt second. "I'm taking you out of here, back down the mountain while everyone is still sleeping and there are idiots for guards." he hissed at her, loud enough for only her to hear. He turned again and started for the door.

"Why would you _do_ that?" Misaki asked as he retreated, her voice now a whisper as well. The look in his eyes startled her; he seemed troubled and. .hurt somehow. She didn't know what to make of it. Katai stopped again, although he willed himself to keep walking. He closed his eyes, and when he turned to look at her again she sat agape, with surprise and even concern flooding her features.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Katai sneered, hoping familiar sarcasm could save him from granting her an explanation.

"Katai, please. ." she started, but stopped short. Her voice was truly concerned now, and there was no hint of sarcasm or acting to be found in it. He swallowed hard when he realized that she had actually called him by his name.

He walked back to where she sat on the makeshift bed. He had told himself he wouldn't do this; that he would he would return her and leave her with no hint of his true feelings. After all, he couldn't believe it himself, that in so short a time he had really fallen in love with her. The way things were right now, it could only mean problems.

"Trouble is brewing here, and neither I nor my brother knows what might happen. You may be in danger. There is no reason that you should die needlessly here; you were taken by mistake. I will face the consequences that arise when I must." he explained.

"But, why do you care what happens to me?" she asked, genuinely wishing to know.

"Does it matter?" he asked, a hint of sadness in his tone.

Misaki stared at him for what seemed like several minutes. A flood of emotions rushed through her, emotions that she had been trying to suppress. She had been trying to tell herself for days that she should keep her mind on Inukatsu coming to rescue her, and the chance she would have to win him back if he did. But every day that passed, she thought of it less and less. She had finally realized what Katai had said about her was true. With him she _was_ free; free to be herself and not apologize to anyone.

She had also come to see that her main motive for wanting to marry Inukatsu, and become lady of the clan was so that she could finally gain that freedom. She had felt that after she became lady of the clan no one could keep her from being her true self. What use was there to fight so hard for it when she already had it here with him? She cared for Inukatsu, she always had, but now she realized it had been more as a friend or a brother. He had always seemed to be in love with her, so she assumed that she must be with him as well. There were advantages to it, to be sure. But now, Katai had evoked deeper and more passionate feelings in her than any she had ever felt for Inukatsu. Their fighting and bickering really was only a game they played.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Katai leaning closer to her, almost close enough for a kiss. "I want you to be safe." he said shakily. Part of him was mentally kicking himself for acting this way, but he had never been one to shy away from risks.

"What if I don't want to go?" Misaki asked, with a purposely haughty tone.

Katai laughed openly then before returning her jab. "Surely you don't wish to be parted any longer from your pretty boy." he said.

"Maybe I'll just stay here and make your life miserable, it's certainly very entertaining." she replied.

"If you like it so much, then it's all the more reason for me to throw you out." Katai said as he got up to leave. "Be ready like I said." he told her on the way out, and they smiled genuinely at each other. Misaki took a deep breath, unsure of where her feelings were going to take her.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Please** read n' review!!

**Disclaimer: **idontowninuyasha

"We received word from the south today," said Misora. "My brother says that nothing has changed, and they are still at a stalemate on what action to take." she told Kinome. "He says he is going to send spies again soon, but of course this was a few days ago now." She knew Kinome would want to know, as Inukatsu had told her before she left that he wouldn't be writing to her. He felt that the less people that knew she had gone to the west, the safer she would be. He didn't want to risk the correspondence being intercepted.

"I see." Kinome replied quietly. She wondered what end the whole ordeal would come to. The only way she could think of to regain Misaki was to risk open war, or unfortunately accept her loss. She doubted either were plausible options to the clan. Neither of them sounded very good to her at least. She peered out the open door, her gaze cast to the south. There were clouds gathered there, easy to see against the light of the nearly full moon. A cold wind blew from that direction as well. It seemed as if it might be storming there. "I hope they can find a way to work things out without disastrous consequences." she said to her sister in law.

"Where is my son?" Misora asked, to change the subject. "He is usually as apt to be behind you as your shadow." she said with a smile. "It is still too early for him to go to bed."

"I believe he is to be hard at his studies until bedtime." Kinome replied. "Apparently it was felt that he had been shirking them of late." she said wryly.

"Yes, he is always eager to get away from his responsibilities when you are close by." Misora said warmly. "He enjoys your company, and I believe it is good for him." she offered.

"Thank you," Kinome said. "I must admit I don't understand why he finds me so entertaining; I have hardly been around children." she told Misora.

"You are kind hearted." Misora told her. "Kind hearted people take to children easily. My experience with humans has been extremely limited, and I am glad that my son has had the opportunity to spend time with you." she said. "My brother has a good wife; you will be a good mother as well."

Kinome felt suddenly embarrassed and uneasy. She tried to smile and reply, but a sudden commotion in the corridor broke the silence. "Lord Inutaisho, you must come back!" a voice called down the hallway. Small, running footsteps echoed past the room. Misora opened the door just in time for a shocked instructor to come into view.

"What is going on?" Misora asked with quiet shock.

"Forgive me my lady," the harried teacher said. "I was teaching one of the court noble's sons along with Lord Inutaisho when. . .some unkind words passed between them," he faltered, casting an unsure glance at Kinome. "They got into a small scuffle and Lord Inutaisho stormed out after I separated them." he explained. "Do, please forgive me my lady." he apologized.

"It is alright," Misora assured him. "It is time that my son was getting to bed, in any case. Thank you." she said, dismissing him. He bowed quickly and returned down the hall, wiping his brow as he went.

Misora turned to Kinome. "Perhaps it might be better for you to find him." she suggested, her smile returning. Kinome did as she said, and started off in the direction she had heard the boy run. It wasn't long before she found him by one of the garden ponds, angrily throwing rocks into the water. The bright moonlight rippled under the falling stones.

"Come now, you mustn't throw rocks at the fish," she told him. "Surely they were not the ones who angered you." she said. The boy made no reply, but dropped the remaining stones in his hand.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" she asked, her tone imploring. "Whatever it is, you won't upset me." she promised him.

He hesitated a moment before he finally spoke, his eyes cast at the ground. "Inujuro said that the reason I had to spend the evening studying was because so much human stupidity had worn off on me," he began, his voice full of anger. "He said that his father told him all humans are stupid and lowly creatures, and that they were below even low class demons." he said. He finally looked up at her, his eyes beseeching. "I told him that his father was wrong! You are not like that at all!" he almost shouted. "He said that I was too weak and stupid to do anything, so I showed him he was wrong." he told her.

Kinome bent down so that she was eye level with her young nephew. "Listen to me," she began, "First, hitting someone is no way to settle an argument. If you feel you are correct, try and prove it or don't let it bother you." she told him.

"But how can you say that when he said those things about _you_!" he asked, flabbergasted.

"Which brings me to my second point." she said. "There is good and bad among _all_ races of beings. Unfortunately, many people take the qualities they have seen in one example of a group and apply it to_ everyone_ in that group. This is _very_ dangerous, and it causes a lot of unnecessary fighting and suffering." she explained.

"So, all humans are _not_ like you?" he asked, listening intently.

"No, there are good and bad humans just as with any other race, as I said." she told him. "But let me help you understand humans a little better." she offered. "Humans are not like demons; our lives are short and fragile. We are much easier to hurt and kill. Many humans are frightened easily because they are so vulnerable to stronger creatures, disease, and even the weather. They have no power over these things, and they seek it out so they will not feel so helpless." she told him. "Those things are important to know if you are around humans very much; it will keep misunderstandings from occurring." she finished.

Inutaisho nodded, but looked troubled. "You said human lives are short." he said slowly. "How long do humans live?" he asked.

"If I am very lucky, I will live to see another half a century pass." she told him. He was young, but she felt that it was best to be honest with him.

"No!" Inutaisho shouted. "That is almost nothing! You can't die, Miss Kinome, you can't!" he pleaded, close to tears. Sniffling, he buried his face in her kimono.

"Inutaisho listen," she said soothingly, "This is a fact that all humans must live with, and we are raised to be prepared for it. When I finally do reach my end, will you forget me?" she asked, placing her hand on his shoulder.

He pulled away from her and looked at her with determination in his tear filled eyes. "No! I would never ever forget you!" he said.

She smiled at him. "Then I will never really be gone then, will I?" she asked. "If you keep me in your heart, I will live on; do you see?"

"I guess so." he answered half heartedly, but his calm was returning.

"Good." she said. "Now let's go inside, I believe it's time for you to be getting to bed." she said, leading him toward the warm glow of the castle. She could almost see her breath in the moonlight; autumn had truly set in. An even colder breeze blew in out of the south, and Inutaisho breathed it in deep.

"It is storming in the south." he told her. "I can smell the rain."

"Where are you going so early in the morning?" a voice came from the shadows. Katai stopped in his tracks. He hadn't even sensed his father's presence so close by. He was on his way to collect Misaki and take her down the mountain, and he hadn't expected anyone but a couple of guards to be awake. The meeting hall was dark, but his father still sat in his seat. His voice was sinister and chilling.

Katai gave no answer, but turned and approached his father. "Have you been awake all night father?" he asked carefully.

His father laughed, and sound of it nearly turned Katai's stomach. It was maniacal to say the least, and it bordered on purely evil. He had never heard his father sound like that before. Kozue was right, their father was losing his mind.

"Awake?" he asked. "Of course I'm awake; I'm the only person around here who has the balls to take care of things." he said balefully. "You and your brother are too damn soft to do anything. But _I_ have the upper hand now; my plan is fool proof. None of the rest of you could have pulled it off. It will only be _three more days_." he said happily. "Those dogs below should be getting their message for help today." he said, his voice sounding far away.

"What are you talking about?" Katai asked, his voice rising with apprehension.

"The dragons." his father said with glee. "I sent them a little proposition. I told them we could concoct a plan to let those damn dogs in the west find out that the dragons were going to attack them. Then, when these mutts at the bottom of the mountain rushed to their aid, they could get rid of both clans!" he cackled. "But little did old Ryuukossei know, while they are slaughtering those pompous hounds, our forces will be close behind ready to destroy _them_!" he said. "There will be no one left strong enough to oppose us! And the lands below us will be easy picking after all of their warriors are gone!" he laughed again, his voice high and caustic as it echoed off the walls of the cave.

"So that's what you've been planning behind our backs." Kozue said, stepping out of the shadows as well. Katai wondered how long he had been nearby. "You really have gone crazy. What makes you think we can defeat what is left of the dog demons _and_ the dragons of the west?" he asked calmly. "When they find out your betrayal, and they will, we will all be dead." he said.

Masaru's eyes blazed with fury. "I've had enough of your weakness!" he shouted. "I'll kill you both! I'll finish what I should have done the night I killed your bitch of a mother!" he cried.

"You killed mother?" Katai asked, his voice shocked. Masaru's only answer was to lunge at his youngest son.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: **Thanks for reading! Please read n' review!

**Disclaimer: **idontowninuyasha

The split second of shock that had left Katai off guard was all the time his father needed to attack and gain an advantage. Suddenly, his hands were around his son's neck as he pinned him to the floor of the cave. Katai tried to throw him off, but he was amazed at his father's strength. He looked into Masaru's eyes and saw that any semblance of sanity had been washed away. His father was going to kill him. At this realization, he summoned all of his possible strength and sent Masaru stumbling a few feet backwards.

By the time Katai got to his feet, his father was already lunging at him with his sword drawn. He reached for his own and began to draw, though he realized that he was already seconds too late. His eyes locked onto his father's blade only inches from his neck for what seemed like an eternity. But suddenly his father stopped almost as his blow made contact, and a strange expression akin to horror and confusion swept across his hard features. Katai looked down and saw why.

The tip of another blade protruded from his father's chest, and Masaru looked down at it, his eyes questioning. Masaru's sword clattered to the stone floor, and his body crumpled along with it. Katai then saw his brother, holding the other end of the sword that had ended their father's life.

"I should have done that long ago," Kozue said to his brother. "As an act of mercy if nothing else, before he came to the pathetic state he was in. We certainly wouldn't be in the predicament we're in now." he said, his tone agitated. "We must warn the dog clan; I will leave that to you." he told Katai as he turned to leave the room.

"Did you know that he killed our mother?" Katai asked before Kozue could take a step.

"Yes." Kozue said, looking over his shoulder. "I was there when it happened."

"You said we need to warn the dog clan," Katai began, changing the subject. "Are you saying that we should help them? Father _was_ right; after their forces are wiped out we can take their lands. After all, their battle with the dragon clan is unavoidable now." he said carefully.

"Do you really want to continue this fighting?" Kozue asked tiredly. "There are other dog clans besides the ones in the south and west. We would only end up fighting them if we took over the lands below. Don't you think it's time that we found another solution to our problem? One that may actually work?" he asked Katai. "Besides, I don't think your dear Misaki would be very keen on the knowledge that you destroyed her family." he said.

Katai knew this. He really had no wish to continue their fighting either, and what his brother said was true. The other dog clans would come for their vengeance if they overtook the lands at the foot of the mountain. Though he wouldn't admit it to his brother, he _didn't _want to hurt Misaki by destroying her kin.

"What do you propose we do then?" Katai asked.

"Wait and see where we are when the dust settles," Kozue answered. "There is nothing we can do to change the battle that has already been set in motion by father. We will have to see who is left after it is all over, and perhaps try to reach some kind of diplomatic solution." he explained.

"The dragons will have no quarrel with us; they know nothing of father's treachery against them." he continued. "But we shouldn't have any other dealings with them, it will only lead to trouble. After everything is over, then we will decide our next move." he said. "In the meantime, send warning below that battle is ensuing in the west. If the messenger hasn't arrived yet, the extra time may buy them a small margin of advantage." he told Katai.

Katai nodded and headed for Misaki's quarters. She was already awake when he opened the door, and worry was etched into her delicate features.

"We're leaving," he said rather gruffly. "We have to hurry and get you to the castle."

"What has happened?" she asked, sensing the discord in him.

"Father is dead," he said quickly. "And he has devised a plot to have the western dragon clans wipe out both the southern and western dog clans. I need you to warn them as fast as you can." he told her.

Misaki stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide with horror. "What do you mean?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"You must be strong now." Katai told her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You must go to them and tell them to make for west with all possible speed. They need all the advantage they can get." he told her, looking her in the eye as if searching for something. His gaze stayed on her for a long moment. "I will see you safely to the castle walls." he told her.

Misaki said nothing as she followed as quickly behind him as she was able. She couldn't believe the dragon clan had gotten involved. She knew the kind of decimation that spelled for the dog clans. She wondered how Masaru had met his end and why, but deep down she already knew the answer. The fact that Katai was sending her with a warning to those he was supposed to hold as enemies told her enough.

Katai explained everything as they sped down the mountain, Misaki riding with her legs around Katai's chest and her arms around his neck. The journey seemed only to take moments, and before she knew it they were at the castle walls. The place looked almost strange to her now, and seemed rather foreign. "I will return after the battles have been decided." he told her. "Tell them they will have no threat from us while their forces are in the west." he said.

Misaki nodded as he hoisted her over the wall in a secluded corner of the northern garden. Without even a goodbye, Katai turned and was gone before Misaki had time to react. She stood for a moment, trying to get her bearings, and then ran as fast as she could for the castle.

Inukatsu sat alone in his quarters that morning as the sun broke over the eastern horizon. The sky was painted red as the sun rose, and it accentuated the foreboding that was growing in his heart. Something wasn't right; things were too quiet. They hadn't been able to gather any information on the wolf clan's planning, and it made him extremely uneasy. He was startled from his thoughts by shocked gasps and shouts in the hallway.

"Miss Misaki!" a voice cried from the corridor. "You're alright!" came another.

"I need to see Lord Inukatsu right now!" a woman's voice came. It truly was Misaki, there was no mistake. He flung open the door to see her standing on the other side, disheveled and out of breath.

"What happened?" he asked in wonder. "How did you get here? How did you manage to escape?" he asked, but he was cut short.

"I was brought back." she began breathlessly. "You must listen to me. The old leader of the wolf clan was killed this morning. He has made some kind of alliance with the dragon clan to strike against the western clans, and also get rid of this clan as well." she said, stopping at the look of astonishment on Inukatsu's face. "A messenger has been sent by the west already asking for aid. You must leave for the west as quickly as you are able." she told him.

Inukatsu stood silently for a moment, trying to process all the information Misaki had just given him. It all seemed surreal. He knew the dragon clan of the west had long harbored a grudge against Inuhide's family, Ryuukossei most especially. He had always been jealous of the prosperity the western dog clans had managed to gain that always seemed out of his reach. But he didn't think Ryuukossei would start a war over it. He looked into Misaki's eyes, and knew she told the truth. He couldn't believe this was real. A battle with the dragon clan held dire odds.

"You needn't worry about the safety of the people here." Misaki offered. "There will be no hostility from the wolf clan." she told him. "I give you my word." she said, to reassure him. There was no doubt in her mind that Katai would make good on his promise.

Inukatsu focused his attention on Misaki for a moment, and was awed at how much she had changed in such a short time. A few weeks ago, she would have come to him crying and in hysterics that she had been abducted and frightened so badly. But in front of him stood a strong woman with no hint of weakness or fear in her whatsoever. He smiled at her. Somehow, deep down, he had always known that she had kept her true nature hidden. Now he saw her as she truly was; how she had always been, a good friend.

"Stay here and wait for word after we have left. I will leave it to you for now to see that things are taken care of here." he told her.

"Where is Kinome?" she asked, confused that Inukatsu had asked such a thing of her.

"I sent her to the west." he told her, pausing for a moment at the sheer irony in what he was going to say next. "To keep her safe."

Misaki's eyes held a slight hint of compassion for a moment, then were determined again. "Then I will do as you ask until you both return." she told him. She looked at him and smiled, truly happy for him now that he had found love with a woman who could truly love him in return. She knew she had found her place with Katai. She hoped against hope that her old friend would return from his battle. They regarded each other for a long moment, with mutual understanding, until Inukatsu opened the door and left quickly for his father's rooms.

He was surprised to see that his father was already speaking with some of the other officers, but was glad he didn't have to waste the time to find them. "Assemble every warrior we have and prepare to depart for battle." he said as he stepped through the door. "We make for the west in haste."


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: **Thanks to all for reading! Reviews would be appreciated!

**Disclaimer: **idontowninuyasha

"What's the meaning of all this?" Inuyasu said as he stood up, his eyes wide at his son's sudden intrusion and unexpected words. He could tell by the somber look on his son's face that a matter of some importance had come up. Astonishment washed over his features at Inukatsu's news. He had been worried that something sinister was in the works, but he never imagined it would be on such a scale as what he was currently hearing. He was even more amazed that the wolves had managed to keep it so well hidden.

"Are you sure this information is genuine?" Inuyasu asked, his mind hoping desperately that it was some ruse cooked up by the wolves.

"I believe it is," Inukatsu said. "At any rate, is far too troubling to ignore. I think we should act upon it unless we find evidence to the contrary." he told his father. "We should assemble all our available warriors and prepare to depart as soon as possible."

Inuyasu nodded gravely. It wasn't long after preparations had begun that Inuyasu had his answer as to the truth of the situation. Word was brought that a winded and desperate messenger from the west had arrived. The message was simple and grievous. An attack was being rallied against the clan in the west; their spies had brought back word that an assault was planned upon the castle itself in only three days time.

By mid-afternoon, everyone was ready to leave from the south. Inukatsu hoped that he could trust Misaki's word that no harm would come to the castle after all the forces had left. After all, they didn't have much of a choice. They would need every soldier they could muster in order to fight the dragon clan. He tried to stave off the fears playing at the back of his mind. Thoughts of Kinome in danger and the very real possibility that he may not survive the battle kept prying at the edges of his consciousness. Now, however, was not the time to let such things cloud his judgement. He finished his necessary tasks silently, his eyes fixed upon the western skyline.

"Do you think you will be able to make it in time?" a voice asked from behind him. It was Misaki. Her voice still sounded strange to him, everything seemed to be happening as if it were some odd dream.

"If we press hard, we should make it by nightfall two days from now," he replied as he turned to face her. "Hopefully that will be enough time to gather all of our forces and make a measurable stand."

Misaki looked sadly at the ground. She knew what kind of casualties were likely to come from a battle of this magnitude. She wished terribly that they had known of all this sooner. "Is it possible that even the small advance in warning I brought may be of help?" she asked hopefully.

Inukatsu smiled at her warmly. "Every second counts in matters such as these," he told her. "Even the most decisive battles can take place in only a few minutes." he said. "It may be the deciding factor in our victory; you can never know for certain."

"Please, take care as best you can." she said, her voice pleading. She couldn't imagine her old friend not returning after all was said and done.

"You have my word." he told her sincerely. She had changed much over the short time she had been away, he thought as he watched her standing before him. He mentally shook his head. The only thing that had really changed was that she had ceased to be afraid of showing her true self to everyone. He wondered what or _who_ had caused this awakening in her, but was content to know that she seemed to finally be secure in herself.

"I will see you when I return," he said as a farewell before assembling to depart. He reached out and gave her shoulder a squeeze. She watched him go, and realized that he too had changed. No longer did he fight against his responsibilities or rebel against his true feelings. He was secure in himself now as well. She was glad both for Inukatsu and herself, and gave a wry smile at the unexpected paths that had led them to it. The sun was bright overhead as the ranks left for the west, and an eerie silence played in on the warm autumn breeze after they had gone. Misaki stood for what seemed like a long time, listening to the wind stir the drying leaves on the trees just outside the castle walls.

Kinome walked through the gardens with Inutaisho, and noted that the day was unusually warm for it to be fall. It almost felt like the end of summer again. It was early in the day as well, and she looked down at her young nephew who walked quietly beside her, waving a long stem of grass as he stared down at the path.

"You certainly are quiet," she told him, "and you're training must have been short today." she observed.

"I haven't been training today, only studying." he said, sounding rather troubled. "Father stays in and talks and talks with his advisors." he told her.

A feeling of unease welled up again in Kinome. For the past few days, things had seemed to be getting tense around the castle, and many messengers had been leaving and coming in. The guards seemed to be on special alert as well, and there were more around than usual. She was beginning to fear that trouble was afoot, and what Inutaisho had just told her did nothing to alay that fear.

"People are whispering that there is going to be a battle of some kind." Inutaisho said suddenly and quietly, as if on cue. "They are saying that the dragons are coming to attack us, but they only speak softly among themselves and tell each other to say nothing to anyone else." he said, stopping to look up at his aunt. "I don't want to ask father. It will probably make him angry." he said, as if explaining why he didn't have any further information.

"You needn't worry about battles anyway." she said protectively. "You must leave those matters to your father and his soldiers." she told him. She found the nearest bench and promptly sat down. Rumors such as those didn't circulate lightly. Surely no one would come up with a story of a battle with dragons just for gossip's sake.

"But Miss Kinome, I promised I would protect you!" he said as he ran up to where she sat. He looked almost offended. "If there is going to be a great battle, then I want to know!" he nearly shouted.

Kinome wanted to smile, but in reality his adamance at such a young age could be dangerous. She thought for a moment and then leaned over to face him. "Let us worry about those things only if the situation arises, and if it does then it would be best for you to listen to the direction of your father." she told him, her tone serious. "He has seen many battles after all." she reasoned.

"I suppose you are right." he said, his tone downcast. "But I _will_ protect you; I promised." he said, just as determined as ever.

"Let us not talk about it anymore right now." she said in an effort to change the subject. "Why don't we go and feed the fish instead? There are likely to be many stirring today since the sun is so warm." she offered. Inutaisho agreed, but followed along silently, his mood turning somber again.

The rest of the day passed quickly for Kinome, who drifted in and out of her concentration on her own thoughts for the most part of the afternoon. Inutaisho returned to the castle for his evening studies, and she made her way inside also as the evening wore on. The day's unusual warmth fled with the sinking sun, and the air grew chilly though the sun was at least an hour from setting.

She returned to her quarters and sat down to write her mother a letter as the day's last light faded. She was in the process of lighting her lamp when she heard voices outside the door. One she knew to be Inuhide, the other belonged to another male that she didn't recognize. She surmised that it must be one of his officers due to the nature of the conversation. She found it curious that they chose to stop just outside her door to speak, and thought that surely they could sense her presence only feet away, unless they were too engrossed to notice. She smiled as she thought perhaps they believed her ears too weak to pick up their hushed tones. True or not, they continued their conversation.

"The messenger we sent should have arrived in the south this morning," Inuhide was saying. "Inuyasu and his soldiers should be here two evenings from now, perhaps early on the morning that the battle is supposed to take place." he said. "Right now, the plan is to leave before daylight and catch them as far away from the castle as we can so the battle doesn't take place here. Obviously, attacking them first on their own territory would be suicide, so we must wait and ride out to meet them." he explained.

"Do you think help from the south will arrive in time?" the officer asked Inuhide.

"I sent word that if they were unable to make it earlier than the third morning, to look for battle as they approach and join when they can." he answered. "Time is against us. We are lucky we have any chance at gathering help on such short notice." he said. "If any other information reaches me, I will let you know in oder to pass it along to the ranks." Inuhide said, ending the conversation. The two shadows at the door departed then, both going in different directions.

Kinome sat motionless in her room, her lamp still dark. So all the rumors Inutaisho had heard were true. She swallowed hard; her throat had become dry in listening to the two men discussing battle. So Inuyasu and Inukatsu were coming as well to aid their western allies. Kinome shivered in the darkening room full of gray shapes, as night stole the color away from everything. Between the chill night air creeping into the room and her own fear, she felt as though she were freezing.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN:** ". . ."

**Disclaimer: **idontowninuyasha

Kinome woke the next morning with the covers pulled tight around her, the chill from the night before having not fully worn off. She had slept little during the night, her thoughts of the conversation she had heard had kept her awake. She shivered in the morning light. So many thoughts had pervaded her mind the night before of the battle that was going to take place. From what she had heard, it was going to be a tremendous and decisive conflict. Everyone she knew in the west as well as Inukatsu and his father were going to be involved. She shook her head in refusal to think about what that could mean.

"Miss Kinome, are you awake?" came Miu's voice through the door.

"Come in, Miu." she replied tiredly. Her head began to ache in the bright sunlight, and her eyes felt swelled.

"Lady Misora wishes to speak with you this morning." Miu told her. "She says that she has something important she must discuss with you."

Kinome stiffened as she wondered if it had anything to do with what she had heard. "Did she say what it was that was so important?" she asked Miu.

"No, milady, only that she needed to speak to you as soon as possible." came the reply.

Kinome dressed and prepared for the day as quickly as she was able, then making her way to Misora's quarters. She entered rather quickly, eager to know what the important matter was. Her mind was on high alert already, and this had only fine tuned her senses. She wondered if Misora could sense her taught manner.

"Please Miss Kinome, sit down and allow me to put you at ease." Misora said as she extended her hand toward the mat in front of her. Kinome did as she was asked, and wondered that she could have doubted the demoness' senses.

"There have been rumors circulating recently about an ensuing battle, and I was wondering if any of them had reached your ears." she began.

Kinome nodded almost sheepishly. She wondered if Misora really wanted to know if she had been listening to the rumor mill or if her husband had told her that he suspected Kinome of overhearing him. She certainly wasn't about to tell her she had been eavesdropping, so she let her nod be her answer.

"There is, indeed, a battle with the dragon clan on the horizon." Misora continued. "Unfortunately it is quite unavoidable. However, I wished to tell you that the battle is to take place far from the castle grounds, and that you needn't worry about your safety here." she told her. "I wished to ascertain what you might have heard and allow you to make any fears you might have known so that they could be relieved." she finished.

"I have heard rumors that the soldiers here were going to be called into battle." Kinome confessed. "I must admit that I have had very little experience with war; my father was fortunate enough not to have been called to battle very often." she told Misora. "I worry more for the safety of those who must go into combat much more than I do my own." she said sadly.

"Yes, I understand." Misora said, sadness touching her voice as well. "If the worst should happen, and the battle spills onto the castle grounds, there are cellars under the castle for the women and children to take refuge." she said. "But, please try not to trouble yourself with these matters; I am certain things will be fine." she finished, trying to sound upbeat. However, something in the tone of her voice and in her eyes belied a flicker of doubt, and Kinome knew that she was only trying to hide her own concerns with their conversation.

As Kinome left Misora's quarters, her fatigue and jumbled thoughts gave her the strange sensation that she was trapped in some kind of dream. She spent the rest of the day as she usually did, much of it with Inutaisho, and drifted in and out of paying attention to him as he spoke of his desire to join his father in battle, despite his size and age.

Kinome stopped and turned to the young boy. "Inutaisho, I know that you are very brave," she began, "but you must not wish to rush into battle. Even if you wait until you are older, it is likely that you will wish you had never seen it." she told him, her voice grave. "There are other ways to prove your honor and nobility than being a great warrior." she told him. At that, she turned and walked on, not waiting for a response from her nephew. Inutaisho followed after a moment, confused by her dark mood, having never seen it before. He decided that no reply would be the best idea, and followed her in silence back to the castle.

The sun was setting and the north wind grew colder by the moment. Inutaisho watched his aunt's retreating form as the wind stirred her hair that had been set ablaze by the autumn sunset. A chill ran through him suddenly, and he did not know whether it was from the wind's quickening pace or the shadow cast upon his aunt's usually genial mood. She turned once to see if he was still behind her, and he jogged a few steps to catch up. He took his leave of her quietly, and went with a heavy heart to his evening studies.

Kinome slept poorly again that night, this time being plagued with nightmares of a battle in the rain. She woke early to unfamiliar sounds, and shook the sleep and dreams away as quickly as possible in fear. She could hear voices in the hallway, and many footsteps passed back and forth. The castle was stirring with preparations for battle.

Kinome tried to find things to occupy her in her rooms for the better part of the day, having no wish to be in the way of all the hustle and bustle in the castle. She wrote a letter home to her mother, and finally ventured outside to pick the few remaining autumn flowers in one of the nearby gardens. Even after she had assembled them into a suitable arrangement, it was still only mid afternoon. She tried to read, but her thoughts kept returning to the upcoming battle. From what she had heard, the reinforcements from the south were to arrive that night, with any luck. She wondered if she would get to see Inukatsu before they left for battle. _For perhaps the last time, _her mind whispered to her, though she tried to keep it quiet.

She fell asleep early that evening due to the lack of sleep from previous nights. She had intended to stay awake until the soldiers from the south arrived, just in case, but she nodded off still fully dressed while reading a particularly boring historical novel. Dreams began to form and shift in her mind once again, and then the nightmare of a terrible battle was playing itself out. There seemed to be fire and destruction everywhere, while a storm raged and torrents of rain poured from the sky. The thunder was so loud it seemed to shake everything, so much so that Kinome was jolted awake.

The sound of the thunder in her dream still echoed in her head, and she blearily looked around her room to find that things seemed to have fallen over as though some earthquake had displaced them. Before she had time to wonder, a tremendous explosion rocked the castle again, and dust fell from the ceiling above her. She could hear shouting outside, and realized with horror that the castle must have been attacked early. The sound of racing footsteps passed her door, and she sprang up and dashed into the hallway herself. Servants and guards were running past, and smoke was already filling the corridor.

"My lady, you must find shelter immediately! The castle is under attack!" a guard shouted as he paused momentarily in his flight. She thought of Misora's words about the shelters under the castle. Kinome stood rooted to the spot for a moment before her feet finally began to work and she ran as fast as she could in search of someone who could tell her what to do.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: **Thanks to all for reading and reviewing!

**Disclaimer: **idontowninuyasha

As the smoke thickened, Kinome followed the few other castle residents in the general direction of the closest exit. She wasn't sure which was worse; going outside where there was a battle taking place or staying inside the burning wing of the castle. She wondered for a moment why Misora hadn't mentioned where these cellars under the castle happened to be located. No one else around her seemed to notice her presence at all, even when she tried to stop someone and ask.

Finally at the exit, she watched as the others fled through the doorway and out onto the castle grounds. But the sight that met her eyes was enough to stop her dead in her tracks. Only yards away was a scene that she could not have imagined even in her dreams. She supposed that she had expected the two opposing sides to be fighting in human form, as she had always seen the dog demons. Here in front of her were massive creatures, fighting with their teeth and claws. Some on both sides even emitted what seemed to be giant balls of fire or energy from their mouths. Their roars seemed to shake the very air.

Most of the dog demons were large enough to completely dwarf the outlying, smaller wings of the castle itself, and the dragons matched their size easily or were even larger. Kinome's mind raced with confusion; what should she do? It seemed madness to run out into the fray, as the others had done. She realized then she hadn't even seen where they had gone. But all that lay behind her was certain death from smoke and fire. Suddenly, a familiar form caught her eye rounding the side of the castle. It was Inutaisho, carrying something, and her heart froze in terror to see him amongst the combatants, a tiny speck next to their hulking forms.

He was near to her now, but hadn't realized that she was close by. He stood openly on the field, holding a sword fearlessly in front of him. Her thoughts seemed to switch gears. If only she could call him to her, and they could get out of danger. If only she could get him away before any of the dragons noticed him, but it was already too late. One of the great dragons turned, and its laughter seemed to shake Kinome's very being.

"So, you wish to challenge me, whelp?" it boomed as it approached him. Kinome noticed that it had what seemed to be a strange, humanoid face on it's forehead. "I did not expect to find a quick meal during battle!" it laughed.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Inutaisho shouted defiantly.

"Perhaps not," it mused. "But, I, Ryuukossei shall devour you nonetheless!" it gloated, and lunged for the small boy. Kinome's breath caught in her throat as Inutaisho managed to dodge it's first attack and quickly drive his sword into the dragon's unguarded side. It had been overconfident, but it was barely injured. It was, however, enraged.

As it wheeled on him, a glow began to emanate from it mouth. Inutaisho stood and faced it still, but seemed unsure of how to counter the new threat. Even if he ran, it's blast would cover enough area to engulf him. In a flash, one of the great dogs came full speed at the dragon and plowed into it while it was distracted. The two landed several yards away, and rolled as they fought one another.

"Father!" Inutaisho called, and started to run, but Kinome had already reached him, having seen her opportunity when the dragon was thrown aside.

"Inutaisho!" she shouted at him, although she was standing in front of him. She grabbed him by the shoulders and looked at him with wide eyes. "We have to find safety! Do you know where any of the cellars under the castle are?" she asked as quickly as she could. Without cover, she knew neither of them held a chance of survival.

"I have to help father!" he said desperately, his mind still on battle, though his sword was lost.

"You promised you would protect me, didn't you?" she asked, trying to clear her mind and harden her resolve. "I cannot survive out here. The only way I can be safe is to find shelter. You must lead me to it; there is no one else." she told him. She was trying to think of anything to convince him to come with her. She hoped it was working.

Determination spilled across his young features, and he nodded stiffly. "You are right," he said, quickly grabbing her by the hand, "Follow me, we have to run!" he said, and she did as he said, and ran as fast as she was able.

They ran around to another entrance to the castle, further up from the same wing that was burning. "We have to go in this way; we can't run through the battle to the other side." Inutaisho told her, and she followed.

As they entered, Kinome noticed that this part of the castle was filling with smoke as well; the fire was spreading quickly. They continued to run for what seemed like forever, and the smoke became thicker until she could barely see. Her lungs were beginning to burn as she inhaled, and she began to choke. She held her sleeve over her mouth and nose, but it helped very little.

"It's not far now!" Inutaisho called to her, sensing her discomfort. Flames were beginning to creep around the edges of the ceiling, and every step she took seemed like an eternity. She was beginning to stumble, the effort of trying to breathe was overcoming her. It felt like she was breathing in pure flame, and her vision was blurring. She barely noticed that the ceiling was beginning to fall, but she heard the flames roar, unsure if it was the fire or her own head.

Suddenly, Inutaisho stopped, and she nearly fell over him. He flung back the tatami, and lifted the floorboards to reveal another door in the ground and ladder leading to the cellar below. He quickly opened the second door. "Hurry, you go down first!" he said, and she nearly fell down rather than climbed. Inutaisho intended to return the battle, but turned and found that his aunt was fairly lying on the cellar floor, her breathing ragged. He dropped the door quickly to shut out the smoke.

"Miss Kinome, what is wrong?" he asked, jumping down and turning her onto her back. "Miss Kinome, please say something!" he shouted, shaking her a little. His thoughts strayed to her words about humans being much more easily hurt than demons. He had managed to hold his breath through the smoke.

Kinome could hear Inutaisho calling for her, but it seemed he was almost too far away to hear. She tried to breathe as best she could, but the pain it caused was terrible. Her vision continued to blur, and darkness washed over her as the faint strains of her nephew's voice calling for her faded away.

Outside, the battle was nearing it's end. The dog demons had managed to fight off the dragons, but not without a heavy price. The reinforcements from the south had arrived in the midst of the battle that night, and not a moment too soon. After a fervent battle, the dragons retreated to their caves in the mountains. The sky opened up suddenly, and rain poured down in sheets, drowning the fire that had destroyed at least one wing of the castle. Inukatsu stood in the midst of it, and began to look around at the final damage.

The castle grounds were strewn with the bodies of his family and comrades, most having regained their human forms in death. He himself had not escaped without injury. The adrenaline of battle wearing off, he reached for his right side to find a sizeable gash there, as well as a deep wound in his shoulder. He turned his sights to the castle, and he finally let his fears from the past few days take over. Smoke poured up from the east wing of the castle, and he was assailed with thoughts of his wife, his sister, and his young nephew, not to mention the other denizens of the castle.

He stumbled forward in an effort to run toward the castle, desperately searching for a familiar scent. All he could smell was smoke and death. Images of his wife flashed in his mind's eye, and his breath came in ragged gulps. In his exhaustion and despair, he called out for her. His brother in law, as well as other survivors of the battle were coming close now, to help search for anyone who might have been trapped in the fire. The world seemed to spin around him, and he suddenly heard a faint voice, a child's voice.

It seemed to be a quiet weeping, coming from deep under the ruined beams and boards. He followed it until he found it to be it's loudest, and then tore away the castle's remnants to find what seemed to be a door in the ground. He flung it open to reveal Inutaisho, there in the darkness, clinging to his aunt.

Inuhide stepped forward and reached out for his son in relief, and Inukatsu jumped down into the cellar as Inutaisho came up. The child's face was streaked with soot and tears. "I promised her I would protect her." he said, his voice full of fear and sadness. Inuhide pulled him away as Inukatsu rushed out of the cellar holding his wife, unconscious in his arms. He barely noticed that his sister among others were surfacing from other cellars around the castle.

He listened frantically for her pulse, and found that it was there, but it seemed to be strange and erratic. He breathing was shallow and labored, and her scent was drenched in soot and smoke. The fears he had pushed to the back of his mind had become real. He had sent his wife here to protect her, while she would have been perfectly safe at home with him. His mind flashed back to the last time he had seen her, and her sadness and uncertainty at their parting. He hadn't even told her he loved her. Not then, as he should have, not ever. The thing he had said to Misaki countless times in ignorance he had never once said to his wife. Now, he might never have the chance to say it. Utter despair washed over him, and he wailed his grief at the sky in vain. The others looked on in somber silence as he collapsed himself, his wounds finally pulling him into unconsciousness.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: **_Well folks, hopefully I can get this wrapped up in something resembling a timely manner. . .my grandmother passed away Monday, April 23 and once again I am hoping constructive busyness will help during this painful time. Reviews would be nice._

Muffled sounds and blurry images played at the corners of Kinome's consciousness. She felt as if she had been trapped in a dark tunnel and was slowly making her way back toward familiar sights and sounds. Everything was slowly clearing, and she could still smell the scent of smoke. She fought to pull her thoughts together, fearing that she was still trapped inside the burning castle. She wondered for a moment if all that had happened was real, or if it had all been a strange dream. She felt something covering her face, and reached up to pull it away on instinct.

"Leave it. It will make it easier for you to breathe," a familiar voice instructed. Who was it? She struggled to clear her still cloudy mind. Her hand still touched the damp cloth covering her face, as she lay still trying to place who it was that was speaking to her.

"I was beginning to worry. You seemed to be struggling to wake up for so long now, I feared you may have sustained more damage than we thought." the voice told her. Asuka? But how? Had she come to the west? Against her caretaker's suggestion, Kinome pulled the cloth from her face and tried to focus her vision on her surroundings. Asuka was right however, it was easier to breathe through the damp cloth. Her throat and lungs still stung as she drew breath.

The images around her sharpened into a most surprising sight. She slowly looked around, astonished to realize she was no longer in her guest quarters in the west, but in her own in the south. When had she made the journey here, and how long had it been? Had she been unconscious for very long? Suddenly, pieces of what she had thought to be a dream returned to her. She vaguely remembered the sound of many voices and the feeling of being carried, as well as the feeling of being jounced along a road as if in a carriage.

"It's been almost a fortnight," Asuka informed her, as if she were reading her mind. "But now that you are awake you are doing much better than I would have expected. I suppose the extra beauty rest helped." she joked. "Do you think you can sit up for a few moments?" she asked.

Kinome tried, but it felt as though her body was made of iron. It took some help from Asuka before she was able to assume a stable sitting position. Her friend offered her a strange smelling cup of tea. The smell was enough to cause a wave of nausea to wash over Kinome, and it must have showed on her face.

"Just try it," Asuka told her. "It's very helpful in healing and restoring strength. If it comes back up then I won't ask again." she said. Kinome managed to force down the strange concoction, and the nausea seemed to subside as it settled on her stomach. "You musn't worry about the weakness." Asuka began again. "We've barely managed to get water in you the past several days. Once you can eat you'll feel much better. But for now, drink that and rest." she directed. Rest. That seemed like a welcome suggestion. She was exhausted again now, even though she had only been awake for a few minutes.

She lay down again and closed her eyes, and felt herself drifting into sleep again. As she did so, images of Inukatsu flashed into her mind, as well as Inutaisho and her father in law. A jolt of alarm shot through her. What had become of them? She fought to stay awake and ask Asuka about the outcome of the battle, but she was already lost to slumber.

When she woke again, it was dark. A lamp burned nearby, and Asuka kept her post at Kinome's bedside. She came to much easier this time, and it was much easier for her to move around. She sat up with little more than normal effort. Her breathing was also more comfortable, though she still felt considerably weak, as was common when recovering from a long illness.

"You look much better, and you slept easier too. I'm glad to see the tea worked." Asuka commented as Kinome sat up. "You were only out for a day and a half this time"

"The battle. What happened?" Kinome asked, and was surprised to hear her voice so rough and scratchy. "Please, you must tell me how everyone is." she said.

Asuka looked at the floor for a moment, and Kinome felt again as if she were going to be sick. Her heart pounded in fear at the answers she was afraid to hear. But she knew she must hear the truth.

"Both clans lost many." Asuka started out, her voice grave. "Both Lord Inuyasu and Lord Inuhiro did not survive. Lord Inukatsu himself was gravely wounded. He lies now in a deep slumber, as his body fights to heal itself. There is hope, but his wounds were quite serious." she told her. "Lord Inuhide and his young son Inutaisho have both survived as well, which is quite fortunate for the western lands. But their force sustained equal if not greater loss, and their lands will need significant reconstruction. I fear the western lands will never again see their former glory." she sighed.

Kinome felt her head spin. Her thoughts shifted to Lord Inuyasu. He had ever been kind to her. The image of his face the day she met him flashed into her mind. How happy and hopeful he had looked when she agreed to come to the south and marry his son. Lord Inuhiro, her brother in law, she had only seen once in passing. Now he had lost his life having only been married a few weeks into the western clan. She felt her eyes become heavy and her vision blurred, but they cleared again when tears slipped out.

"Please, do not use your strength now for grief." Asuka requested softly. "They would not wish it."

Kinome looked up at her sadly. "You said there is hope for Inukatsu." she said. "How much?" she asked shakily.

Asuka drew a deep breath. "It is difficult to say." she said. "Right now he is in a trance-like sleep. Many great demons have the ability to diminish their body's functions to a minimum and allow all their strength to be concentrated on healing when they are wounded. This is what Lord Inukatsu is doing." she explained. "He has been unconscious since battle's end. His wounds are healing, but there is no way of knowing if he will wake when they are healed, or if his body will use all of it's strength in the effort." she finished.

Kinome nodded, and she felt a strange numbness creep across her at all the heavy news. Of course, things could have turned out much worse. She supposed everyone was fortunate that the battle hadn't left behind total devastation. She sighed heavily and tried to shake the cold feeling that had come upon her. Asuka offered her some rice and tea, and Kinome began to slowly eat.

"There is other news as well if you care to hear it, and on a much lighter note I might add." Asuka offered. Kinome nodded her consent. Asuka told her of the upset amongst the wolf demon clan, and how Misaki had arrived to warn Inukatsu of the dragons' plans just in the nick of time. She also gladly regaled the story of how Misaki had apparently fallen in love with one of the old wolf lord's sons, and had finally given up her pursuit of Inukatsu quite happily. There were rumors that they had even been seen together on the castle grounds, but those hadn't been substantiated.

"There is one more thing, unless you wish to rest again for now." Asuka said, noting the strain that speaking had put on Kinome's voice.

"Go ahead." Kinome told her. She knew she wouldn't be able to rest for wondering about it otherwise.

"The wolf clan has sent word that they would like to speak with the leader of the clan." she began. "They wish to hold a meeting about the matter of the longstanding feud that has been taking place between these two clans for so long. They claim that they wish to discuss an alliance of some kind." she told Kinome. Asuka stopped and watched Kinome; she wanted to see her initial reaction to this news.

Kinome struggled to think for a long moment. "Since Lord Inuyasu is no longer with us, and Inukatsu is still unconscious, that leaves the clan extremely vulnerable." she stated. "Any demon clan that wanted to try and overthrow these lands would have their best shot now. There is no need for the wolf demons to attack us under ruse of an alliance." she reasoned. "If they _do_ wish to form an alliance of some kind, it may be fortunate for us right now. It needs to be done soon, before word spreads any further about the state the clan is currently in." she continued.

"They what action do you suggest we take?" Asuka asked, proud of Kinome's quick thinking and determination. "It _is_ your decision to make. With Lord Inuyasu gone and Lord Inukatsu incapacitated, _you _are the defacto leader of the clan." she told her.

"Send word to them." Kinome said after thinking a moment. "Ask them if they will speak to me in my husband's stead. Tell them they are to approach me with the same authority that he holds. If there is an alliance to be made, I will see to it." she said. Kinome tried to fight back the apprehension and fear that was welling up inside her. If everything was left up to her, she couldn't let everyone down. She _could not_. "Tell them to come in two days." she told Asuka.

**In Loving Memory**

**Mavis Wallen-Martin**

**April 30, 1922 - April 23, 2007**

**I love you Mamaw**

**I could not have asked for a better example of a woman to follow**

**Thank you**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: **_Continuing on . . .please read n review._

**Disclaimer: **idontowninuyasha

Kinome was already tired by the time she got dressed the next morning. She hoped the lingering weakness and lethargy would wear off soon. An idea had come to her the night before after talking with Asuka. She had reservations about the wolf clan's true intentions considering the history between the two clans, and the details she had of the upset in their ranks were sketchy at best. She could, however, think of one person who would probably have much clearer answers. It wasn't long before she found her.

"Miss Misaki, may I come in?" Kinome asked just outside the young demoness' chamber door. It slid open to reveal a surprised Misaki.

"Lady Kinome, please come in. I am glad to see your strength is returning." she said. Kinome could tell that this time she was being genuine.

"I would like to ask permission to speak with you about something," Kinome began. "The wolf clan has sent word that they wish an audience with the clan leader to discuss an alliance. Since you have been in close contact with them, I was wondering what your thoughts were on this turn of events." she said.

"Well, I cannot say that it surprises me," Misaki began slowly. "While I do not pretend to know the inner workings of the clan's politics, I do know that the sons of the old wolf lord often did not agree with his tactics." she told Kinome. "They seem to feel that the fighting between the clans has gone on for too long and at too high a cost to both groups." she told Kinome.

"Is it your belief that they truly wish to form a peaceful alliance with our clan?" Kinome asked in return. She felt that a straightforward approach was the most efficient way to conduct this conversation.

"It is." Misaki said immediately. She hesitated for a moment and looked at the ground, as if she were unsure of explaining her reasons for this conviction.

"You may tell me in confidence anything you wish." Kinome assured her. "What you say to me here will not leave this room, you have my word."

"I have it on good authority from one of the the wolf lord's sons." she explained. "It was he who sent me to inform Inukatsu of the impending threat from the dragon clans. He _does_ wish for the fighting to end, but they have another problem. It seems the basis for this feud has been to gain more land for their growing ranks." she explained. "They need to expand, but they do not know where they can safely go. This is another topic they wish to discuss." she told Kinome.

"Is the son you speak of the one who has taken over the clan in his father's stead?" Kinome asked her.

"There are two sons, Katai and Kozue. Kozue is the elder, and is more calculating and reserved. Katai is more. .open and brash in his actions. He is much more passionate than his brother." she added, a slight blush creeping into her features. "Right now, they are both acting as joint leaders of the clan until this matter can be resolved." she said.

"I see." Kinome responded, smiling a little Misaki. She had seen the way her eyes had shone when she mentioned Katai. It seemed the rumors had good basis. "I have sent word for them to meet with me the day after tomorrow, as I am currently the only one available to conduct such business." she told her. "Would you like to attend as well?"

"I would be glad to." Misaki said rather excitedly. "How is Inukatsu?" she asked, changing the subject. Her expression became somewhat downcast.

"Asuka tells me there is hope," Kinome said quietly. "I have not been to the healer's quarters to see him yet." she told her. "I had planned to go there next."

"Give him all my best." Misaki said warmly. "He is strong; I am sure he will recover well." she offered.

"Thank you, and thank you as well for your help." Kinome told her as she rose to leave. "If you need to ask anything of me, feel free to do so." she said as she left the room.

Misaki was quite surprised by the change that seemed to have taken place in Kinome. She had barely heard her speak before she had been abducted, and she certainly hadn't seemed the type to take charge of a situation like the one that had arisen. She was glad she had come into her own, however. It was essential that the lady of the clan be able to rise to occasions such as these if need be. Inukatsu had indeed married well, human or no, she decided. She was glad his love was not ill placed.

Kinome took a deep breath as she prepared to enter the healer's quarters at the far end of the castle. It had been placed far from the clamor and noise of the innermost parts of the castle, and a garden full or herbs grew just outside. She opened the door slowly, to make sure she would be allowed to enter. She was beckoned to come inside by one of the healers. She made her way to where her husband lay, and was taken aback at first by his appearance. He lay very still, and to her eyes it seemed as if he weren't breathing at all. He was quite pale and still; he almost looked like a statue. He lay covered to the waist, dressings covering is bare chest where he had been wounded.

"He seems to be doing quite well." one of the attendants offered, seeing her somewhat shocked expression. "I know things look grave, but his body is working hard to restore itself. The fact that he has survived this long is very promising." he said cheerfully.

Kinome only smiled in response. She had tried hard over the weeks she had spent in the west to put her fears concerning their relationship out of her mind. Looking at him now, she knew that her feelings most certainly hadn't changed. The thought of losing him was one she couldn't bring herself to entertain. She wondered briefly how he felt about Misaki's apparent affection for this Katai, but shook the thoughts from her mind as best she could. Matters of much greater importance needed her attention at the moment. She felt it best to leave the healers to their work for now. Keeping a vigil at his sick bed would do neither of them any good at the moment.

"Let me know if there is any change, for good or bad." she instructed the young attendant. He nodded and bowed his agreement.

Kinome left as quietly as she was able, and spent most of the remainder of the day resting. Even what little she had done that day had left her quite exhausted. She resolved herself to gain back as much strength as she could for the meeting that would be taking place in only two days. Her heart began to race at the thought of it. She hoped that she would be able to make it a success. She had never attempted anything of the sort, but she knew that the responsibility rested squarely on her shoulders. It was the time now to put her anxiety and timidity aside.

The next day passed quickly, and she found it surprisingly easy to fall asleep that night as well. She woke before dawn and it was a good thing; it took much more time to don all the formal attire that was called for that day. Different scenarios of what the meeting might entail played through her mind all morning, and she tried to think of several different turns the meeting might take and how to handle them. It seemed to help her feel prepared and less afraid. She knew one of the biggest mistakes she could make would to be show fear to those she was meeting. She had to try to put it out of her mind as best she could, for she knew they could sense it in more ways that one.

"The entourage of the wolf clan is just outside the castle gates." Asuka informed her at mid morning. "There are only a few of them, and they hold a banner of truce." she told her.

"Good." she replied. "I will go to the meeting hall and await them. Go to Misaki and tell her to meet me there, as well as yourself." she told Asuka. Asuka turned and left in response.

Kinome made her way to the meeting hall alone and sat down, listening to the silence of the great room. Asuka and Misaki were close behind and took their seats on either side of her. Two wards stood guard in the back of the room. Kinome heard approaching footsteps and drew a long breath.

Another guard opened the door and stepped to the side. "Kozue and Katai, of the mountain wolf clan." he said in introduction of their guests. The morning sun was bright, and two silhouettes appeared in the doorway. As they came into view, she focused in on both of them. One was taller than the other, and his movements were more fluid. His hair was black, and his eyes gray. Kinome decided he must be Kozue, the elder. The young wolf demon beside him had sharp and striking features, and his bright blue eyes clashed with his hair, which was also black. Kinome heard Misaki stir somewhat beside her. It must be Katai, she thought in response.

"You are Lady Kinome?" Kozue asked, bowing to her.

"I am." she replied. "Please sit, we have much to discuss." she said, extending her hand in front of her as a kind offer. The group did so, two in front and the others behind. Kinome regarded them for a moment in silence. She steeled her resolve as best she could, knowing that when she opened her mouth, she couldn't go back and start over. She straightened herself and dared to look Kozue in the eye when she began to speak.

"You do us much honor by coming here." she told him. "Please, tell me what it is that you wish from our clan."


	30. Chapter 30

**AN:** _Slowly but surely. . ._

**Disclaimer: **idontowninuyasha

"There is no need to waste many words with tiresome formality." Kozue replied. He felt it better to get this kind of silliness out of the way up front, as he had no wish to spend most of the day engaged in idle banter. He wasn't sure what to expect from the woman sitting in front of him; he had very little experience with the nature of women, much less a human one. The fact that she had come in here in her husband's stead for the sake of her clan was noble enough he supposed It gave him a little hope that his efforts would not be in vain at this point in time.

"Very well, I appreciate your honesty and eagerness." Kinome told him. "Please continue with your requests."

"I do not know to what extent, if any, you have been informed as to the dealings between our two clans." Kozue said.

"Very little, save that there has been a longstanding conflict between the two." she answered.

"Indeed." Kozue said. "For many long years, our ranks have exceeded our living accommodations. My ancestors felt that the most convenient land to obtain was the land you and I are currently upon, due to it's close proximity and resources. I was born into this war, as was my father, and his father before him. Be that as it may, the fact still remains that we are in need of greater land holdings." he explained. "My purpose of this meeting was to ascertain this clan's view of our situation. I can only assume that your clan is still has no intention to willingly part with this land." he offered.

"You are quite right; we have not." Kinome said firmly. "Have you thought of any other possible accommodations that would be agreeable to you?"

"Unfortunately, no other feasible option has presented itself." he answered. "Therein lies the purpose of this interaction. Our hope as the new leaders of our clan was that your clan may help us in this endeavor. If no solution is found, our last resort would have to be to return to our original plan." he told her.

"That plan being the overtaking of our lands." she stated. Kinome felt her blood growing hot. She was glad that they had even made the gesture, but she did not like the way Kozue presented himself as having the ultimate upper hand. The way things sounded coming from him, he was doing them a favor, almost condescending to offer them charity.

"I am fully aware of our clan's current vulnerablity." she told him. "I would appreciate it very much if you would be more obliging in your endeavors. If you truly wish for us to work together toward the best possible outcome for both sides, then we must work on a level field together. On the other hand, if you wish ultimately to overthrow us, then this meeting is unnecessary." she said.

Kozue was suddenly taken aback by her confident words. He had never heard a woman speak with this much authority, noble or otherwise. Instead of being passive and pliable, she spoke with force and looked him directly in the eye. But, rater than being angered, he was intrigued. Though her words were bold, he couldn't deny the truth in them, and they were spoken with sophistication and tact.

"Do you then have any suggestions for us to resolve our problem?" he asked in return.

"I have some ideas, and I apologize in adavance if you find them in any way unfit or offensive." she told him. "Would you allow me to voice them?" she asked. Kozue nodded in response.

Kinome took a deep breath and began. "Here is my proposition. My father's clan resides in the east. Some of our guards are currently there in service to my father. They surveyed the area during their first few weeks there. The report that they sent back stated that the mountains just to the north were nearly void of demons with any real strength." she explained. "My suggestion is for your clan to divide into two equal parts, one staying here and the other relocating to the east. If you are interested, I will elaborate on the terms and details." she told him.

Kozue intrigue was growing as he listened. He knew she hadn't had the time or opportunity to consult with anyone on these ideas. The only high ranking male left in her clan was her husband, and he himself was close to death. She had to have come up with these ideas on her own. He found himself counting her husband lucky to have such a capable wife.

"I must admit I am intrigued. I will hear the rest." he told her. He had seen clan lords with much less ability than this.

"Thank you." she responded. "Of course, we would be allied to each other during times of battle and other needs, as is the usual way." she told him. "Also, if you accept this gesture, there must be unequivocally, no violence against the humans in the area. Naturally, this is one of the most important aspects to me. If this stipulation is broken at any time, retribution will be swift and unrelenting, that I can promise." she said. "If this treaty is accepted, there must be a formal alliance bound between our clans. Currently, this is the only suggestion I have for you. If you find it unsuitable, and wish to continue with your plan to take these lands by force, I would sincerely discourage it. Though you may overcome us, the other dog clans will soon come for you out of vengeance." she told him.

Kinome hoped momentarily that she hadn't said too much or been too rash. She knew, however, that she had to put everything into the open now, as she didn't have time to hold back. The things she said were true. She couldn't be afraid now of the outcome; this course had been her only option.

Kozue stiffened for a moment. He hadn't thought of the effect that an attack and defeat of this clan would have on the other dog clans. In fact, no one before him had either, apparently. Once again, the woman sitting before him was correct. They would come and take revenge for their fallen comrades, especially after the turn of events in the west. The western clan may have been dealt a severe blow, but there were other clans in the north, and smaller ones in the east. They couldn't defend against all of them, as well as what was left of this and the western clan. It seemed that this suggestion was becoming the most sound idea. After all that had happened, a change of scenery and a new life actually didn't sound all that bad.

"We will accept your proposal." Kozue said after a long moment of silence. Katai turned suddenly and looked at him in shock, but quickly regained his composure. In truth, he was ready to accept the offer as well; he was just as tired of the old life as his brother.

"Will you then hear my proposition for sealing the alliance?" Kinome asked. She feared this would be the most controversial part of her plan. She hoped it didn't cause too much of an uproar, but she doubted it would meet with too much opposition, especially from two of those in attendance.

"I suggest that a marriage contract between your brother Katai and the Lady Misaki be the formal bond of the alliance and it's acceptance. That is assuming both parties are agreeable to it." she said. "What is your opinion on the matter?" she asked.

Kozue turned to his brother, who had a mixture of surprise and mischief written across his features as he turned his eyes to Misaki. Misaki herself looked quite bowled over, but there was also a hint of gladness in her eyes. She looked as if she had just had some silent wish fulfilled.

"I could not have formulated a better plan myself." Katai answered, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Lady Misaki, do I have your agreement on this marriage?" Kinome asked, turning to look at the shocked young woman. Misaki blushed slightly and cast her eyes to the floor. A rare response from Misaki, to be sure.

"Ye. . .Yes." she replied "I will agree to it."

"I am pleased beyond words." Kinome said. "I must thank you for your agreement to my plans and your receptiveness of all I have said. I truly hope this will lead both our clans to future security and prosperity." she told them. "If you wish to return to your lands, I will send a messenger in due time after all the arrangements for the marriage have been made. In the meantime, you may wish to send scouts ahead to the east to survey in the mountains."

"That sounds like a fine plan." Kozue said as he rose to leave. He was glad the dealings were over and the outcome seemed formidable. He really had no objection to his brother marrying a dog demon; he knew his brother's feelings for her. Rather her than him being forced into marrying a female from another wolf clan with no backbone.

Kinome bowed before him, thanking him again for their alliance. He suddenly reached out and clasped her hands with his own, and a strange look came to his face. "It's too bad the dog lord has already laid claim to you." he said. "If it were not so, I would take you as _my_ woman." he told her, and turned to walk away.

Kinome made her way back to her chambers in a daze. She knew the proceedings had gone well, but for some reason was unable to recall just what she had said to them. Her mind swam with fatigue and the flood of unease that now made its way to the surface. She stopped momentarily at her door, and thought of how glad she would be to take off all the heavy clothes and rest. She had no such luck. An attendant from the healing rooms was making his way down the hallway, calling for her.

"Miss Kinome, please come with me now. It is very imperative." he said.


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: **Movin' along. . .

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha

Kinome felt an immediate surge of adrenaline rush through her body, banishing the fatigue that was pulling her down. She searched the attendant's face as he approached for an expression that would that would give her a clue whether the news was good or bad, but she couldn't see anything more than an everyday seriousness.

"Is everything alright?" she asked as the young man approached.

The attendant bowed to her briefly. "I would advise you to speak with the head physician once we arrive in the healing quarters." he said. He didn't sound remorseful or relieved either, and Kinome nearly left him behind on the way down the hall in her haste.

Thus far, she had tried to put everything out of her mind concerning she and Inukatsu's relationship. She had been away for some weeks, and busied herself with other things to keep her from thinking about it while she was in the west. Of course, she was still recovering herself, and had been much engaged in other matters since she was able to function. But now, on her way down the hall, she was surprised at how many thoughts could present themselves in such a short amount of time.

She was acutely aware of her sharp and rapid breathing; her heart was beating so forcefully it seemed to push the air from her lungs with it's reverberation. Even though her body was working so fast, the journey through the castle corridors seemed to take forever. What if Inukatsu was finally awake and awaiting news of what had happened during his convalescence? Did he even know about his father and brother? Would he be angry with her upon finding out the bargain she had struck with the wolf clan? When he found out she had arranged a marriage between Misaki and Katai, would he hate her for it? His kindness had seemed sincere when he left, but he had never been straightforward about his feelings toward her. He had never told her that he loved her. She had never said the words to him either, out of fear of rejection.

Her mind shifted gears then. Even worse, what if she entered the healing quarters only to find that Inukatsu had lost his battle to heal? How would she manage to stand over his bedside and see his body lying there, only an empty shell of the man she loved? Kinome almost stumbled at the mental image. If it were true, what would she have given to have told him that she did indeed love him, whether or not it was returned? Tears began to blur her vision, and she forced herself to clear her mind and think of nothing as she counted her footsteps on the floor. The doors to the healing quarters loomed before her.

As she raised her hand to slide the door open, she noticed it was shaking. The simple rice paper and wood seemed to be made of iron as much effort as it took her to move it. The young attendant followed her in; she wasn't sure when he had caught up with her. The main physician was just on the other side, and he smiled at her warmly when he saw her.

"Please come in my lady. Lord Inukatsu wishes to see you." he said kindly.

Relief flooded over Kinome like warm water. She unconsciously let out a deep breath she had apparently been holding. He was alive and conscious. Or hopefully that was the case, and it wasn't something awful like him wishing to impart his last words to her. She was tense for a moment at the thought, but surely the physician wouldn't have looked so happy if that were the case.

"I am glad to say that Lord Inukatsu will be just fine with a few more days of rest." the physician was saying. Kinome smiled as she approached Inukatsu's bed; he was turned in her direction, watching for her, and he looked much better than the last time she had seen him. She knelt quickly beside him, and for lack of knowing what else to do, bowed to him. He placed his hand on her head and she looked up at him.

"I'm glad to see you are recovering well." he said, his voice somewhat weak although he was smiling. She could only nod in response. She searched frantically for something to say to him, but could find nothing. She wasn't sure what she felt. Of course she was happy, but her senses were still taut and belied her apprehension. She wasn't sure how to bring up what had happened over the past several days.

His face softened after a moment. "I trust father and Inuhiro's memorial ceremonies went well and were properly executed." he said.

Kinome looked down at the floor, uneasy and unsure of what to say. Her stomach seemed to stiffen into a knot at his words. What _could _she say? She reached out and grasped his hand silently and nodded. Asuka had assured her all the necessary procedures had been taken care of. His hand tightened around hers with a firm grip.

"They were honorable men both on and off the battlefield. Let us think of that and allow it to ease us when we remember them with grief." he told her.

"Yes." she said, finally finding her voice. "Your wounds have healed quickly," she said. "You have made impressive progress just in the past few days."

"Such is the nature of we demons." he said passively. "I hope the fine fellows here didn't frighten you too badly with their prognosis." he said, his tone almost playful.

"They could have done worse, I suppose." she said.

"Rumors abound that the wolf clan was to come seeking an alliance with us, but I have heard no further news of it save that they were due here this morning shortly after I awoke." he told her, subtly prompting her for information. "Did you lead the meeting, as I heard?" he asked, his interest adding an edge to his tone.

Kinome felt the surge in her veins once again. She could only hope that what she had done was acceptable. "I did." she said quietly, her throat constricting. Silence followed, as Inukatsu waited for her to tell him what had happened.

"I. . . she said, swallowing once again in the effort to banish the proverbial lump in her throat, "I offered for them to split the clan in half, one half staying in their current home and the other relocating to the lands in the east, with stipulations of course." she managed. Inukatsu looked at her inquisitively, and she wasn't sure if it was because he thought it foolish or because he was wondering if they agreed.

"The mountains just to the north of my father's land are mostly void of strong demons." she explained. "In exchange for their alliance with us, and their promise not to harm the humans of the area, I suggested that one half of their clan set up residence there." she said, her voice stumbling a little. "They agreed." she told him quickly.

"That is indeed a generous offer. Of course they know what will happen if they do not adhere to these rules?" he asked.

"I made it quite clear that if there is any trouble upon their removal to the east that they would be shown no quarter." she said, the edge returning to her voice as it had during the meeting.

"Good." he said. "And what offer did you make to seal this alliance?" he asked.

Kinome felt her muscles tense at the question. Did he know about Misaki's feelings for Katai? Asuka had told her about it first, but she wasn't sure if Inukatsu knew or how he felt about it. She fidgeted with the hem of her kimono for a moment before she answered.

"I. . suggested a marriage be arranged between Misaki and Katai, one of the young wolf lords." she said shakily.

Inukatsu's eyes went wide, and his jaw slackened somewhat, his shock plain to read on his face. Kinome felt as if her heart fell into her stomach. "She agreed to it?" he asked in amazement.

"Well, yes. ."she began hastily, "You see, it seems that they spent a lot of time together during her captivity and seem to have developed feelings for one another." she stammered. "Of course, I didn't directly ask her if it was true, but when I asked if she would agree to the marriage she didn't seem at all unhappy" she continued, "Asuka told me, and though I pay very little heed to foolish gossip, she told me that they did in fact care for one another. . .and it didn't _seem_ untrue. . . Misaki didn't have anything untoward to say about him when I spoke to her beforehand. . ."she blathered, trying desperately to find any words that would help further his understanding of the situation.

Inukatsu gave a short laugh suddenly, snapping her out of her rambling. "So _that_ is what brought about the changes in her that I saw before I left." he said, bemused. He looked at Kinome, who sat before him, winded after her rare bout of upset, and a cold wave of sad realization came over him. Her eyes regarded him with much dread and uncertainty, as if she were waiting for something awful to happen. His fears were true; she _hadn't_ realized his true feelings for her. It was foolish for him to think she had; what had she to base it on?

"Why do you look at me as though I am your executioner?" he asked. His voice was sympathetic though the question held a bit of reprimand. Kinome didn't answer right away, and tried to avert her eyes to anything else in the room.

"Speak up, and I want you to be honest." he told her with gentle force.

Kinome had no wish to answer the question. Her guard was up once again, though she tried to remind herself of the thoughts she had earlier when her mind was conjuring up images of the worst kind. "Because I thought you may be displeased with the prospect of Misaki marrying another." she said finally. She was desperately trying to pretend that the rolls of bandages and other dressings lying nearby needed intense study.

"Look at me." Inukatsu answered, and his tone left no room for her to disobey. She turned her eyes back to him, and he placed his hands gently on either side of her face. "While you were away, I finally saw my feelings for Misaki for what they truly are," he began. "As a platonic bond between two close friends, and nothing more, though in my ignorance I tried to make them otherwise." he told her. "Misaki and I could never share the closeness that we do. When I found you after the battle in the west, so very ill from the smoke you had taken in, I was destroyed at the realization that I never told you how much I cared." he said. "Your absence and the thought of losing you made the love I hold for you concrete in my mind as nothing else could have done. From now on, never doubt it." he finished.

Kinome thought she should feel elated. She would have thought that she would throw her arms around him in delight at his revelation. Instead, something else happened, that she supposed was born from the sheer relief of it. All the fear of getting too close, of being inferior, the countless times she had questioned her worth to Inukatsu and the others, along with the battle and it's aftermath and the events of that day came spilling out in an unexpected way. She nearly fell upon Inukatsu's chest and began to weep.


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: **_Ok, kind of venturing into uncharted territory here with the climactic declarations of love and what not, so if it comes off cheez-o-rific, I apologize...any suggestions and reviews are appreciated!_

**Disclaimer: **idontowninuyasha

Inukatsu put his arm gently around his wife's shoulders as she tried to calm her outpouring. True, it wasn't quite the reaction he had anticipated, but she had certainly been under a lot of strain in the past few days as well as not being fully recovered. He was quite proud of her for undertaking the duties she had in handling matters with the wolf clan, and impressed that she had reached a workable solution with only a few days to prepare. He was only sorry the burden ended up falling on her in the first place, but there was nothing to be done for that now.

"I'm sorry." she apologized quietly, after her calm returned. She felt rather ridiculous after her outburst, and all the exhaustion was returning now that she was at ease. The sheer relief of his being alright and telling her how he felt on top of thing being resolved with the wolf clan had been quite overwhelming. Even though she still felt rather unsure of telling him all her feelings, she felt one good turn deserved another. He had bared himself to tell her how he really felt; it was only right that she stop being frightened and do the same.

"I wanted to tell you many times how I felt," she said, her head still on his shoulder, not facing him. "But I was too afraid of making a fool of myself if you should tell me that you could not love me in return. I tried to put my anxieties in the back of my mind and continue living as fully as I could despite it, but it still ate away at me." she confided. "Then, when Asuka told me that you were injured and might not recover, I cursed myself for letting that fear rule me. My unwillingness to tell you didn't make it any less true." she said.

"You needn't worry about your safety in telling me your feelings anymore." he reassured her. "I am only sorry that it took me so long to realize my true feelings, and that others had to suffer for it." he said, regret lacing his words.

"It is the process we all must live by." she told him after a moment of thought. "We must learn about ourselves as well as everything else in life or we will not grow." Her voice was becoming quieter, and she sounded as if she may drift into sleep soon.

"You have my thanks for settling matters with the wolf clan." Inukatsu said. He knew his wife was on her last dregs of energy, and wanted to express his gratitude before she retired. "You handled it tactfully and effectively, a true mark of nobility." he said proudly. "Quite a deed for someone who has remained so quiet and reserved."

"Thank you," she told him, "One does what one must, when the situation calls for it." she said, her tone matter of fact.

"Right now, I believe one must retire for the evening." he told her gently pulling on her shoulders for her to sit up. "You will do well to summon the effort to walk back to your rooms."

Kinome sat up and looked at him in silence for a moment, as though she was unsure of leaving. What if she went to bed only to wake up and find that he had somehow taken a turn for the worse or that she was dreaming, or had imagined it all? She knew it was an unfounded fear, but she felt as if the rational part of her mind was slowly shutting down after her long day.

"Go now and rest," he told her again. "I will even be there when you wake in the morning, if I can convince my old friend the physician that I am recovered enough to do as I please." he said, casting a friendly eye to his nearby caretaker.

"I would say it is quite likely," came the doctor's reply, "If your recovery continues at the substantial rate it is at now."

"I will look for you then." Kinome said, reaching out for his hand once again before she stood to leave. He smiled as he watched her go. Despite all that had happened, he was grateful that there was still happiness and light left to be had in his life.

Kinome barely remembered her walk back to her quarters, and upon arriving, she quickly undressed down to her undergarments and let her clothes lay where they fell. She was asleep as soon as she covered up, and slept the remainder of the afternoon and night. It was mid-morning when she finally did wake. She arose slowly, squinting in the harsh morning light and feeling groggy from a long hard sleep.

"Your husband said to tell you that he was tired of waiting for you to get up, so he is going to tie up proceedings on Misaki's upcoming marriage." Asuka told her with a playful smile when she looked around. "I have to commend you on that plan. It was certainly a good way to get Misaki out of the picture." Asuka commented slyly.

"That wasn't the motivation behind my decision." Kinome told her, somewhat offended. "It was obvious that she did have feelings for Katai, and it seemed to be the best way to finalize the alliance."

"Maybe so, but you can't tell me that the convenience of it didn't cross your mind at least once." Asuka said, her tone still amused.

Kinome had to admit that she had felt somewhat relieved when she discovered that Misaki did indeed care for someone else, and held no more interest in winning back Inukatsu. It didn't speak for his feelings, but she had felt better knowing that the issue of Misaki's feelings had been resolved.

"I would have been oblivious not to acknowledge it in some small way." she admitted at last.

"I'm surprised Miu isn't in here making a fuss." Asuka said, satisfied that her point had been conceded. "You would have thought she were dying the entire time you were gone. She got so upset when you returned ill that she ended up sick as well." she said with frustration.

Dear old Miu. "Yes, she's always been prone to overreaction." Kinome told her. "I'm sure you are well aware of that by now." she said knowingly.

The door to Kinome's quarters opened then to reveal Inukatsu on the other side. Asuka left as he entered, and Kinome smiled when she saw him. He looked like his old self once more, and one couldn't tell now that he was ever injured. All his color had returned and he moved with no impediment or pain.

"I finished looking over the specifics of the wedding and made sure all the appropriate agreements were installed and made clear in the alliance," he told her as he sat down beside her. "I sent messengers with the final documents and set the date for the marriage to take place here in a week." he said.

"So, is everything ready to be put into action and sealed?" she asked.

"As soon as we receive word back from the wolf clan that they have agreed to everything." he told her. "I thought it best to get all that tedious business out of the way while you were still sleeping."

"But you were not here when I awoke, as you said you would be." she said, feigning hurt.

"I thought that I may be forgiven as long as it allowed for me to spend the rest of the day with you unhindered." he said, pulling her close to him.

Kinome smiled at the welcome comfort of her husband's arms around her. "I suppose I will just have to wait until the end of the day to decide." she said, returning his embrace.


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: **_Hopefully wrapping up soon. . .feel free to throw in any reviews and suggestions. Thanks for reading!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own inuyasha

Misaki sat nervously in her quarters, staring out at the gray sky as dawn approached. She had hardly slept all night, and it was just as well. The servants would be in soon to help her prepare for the long and intricate ceremony that was to take place that day. She wasn't sorry that she was marrying Katai, the decision being made for her had only helped to make up her mind. She was a little frightened, however. She was going to be living a completely different life than she had always known. Everything with the wolf clan worked differently than what she was used to. She drew in a deep breath; if being kidnapped hand't scarred her, this wouldn't either. She heard footsteps in the hallway, probably the servants coming to wake her.

She opened the door to greet them, but found someone else waiting on the other side than she expected. Inukatsu stood there, and after a moment of shock she invited him into her chambers.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright now that the day has finally arrived." he explained. "We haven't discussed the matter other than the fact of the arrangement."

"You needn't worry about my happiness." she told him. "My heart has no objection to this marriage."

"I am glad to hear it." he said with relief. "If it had been completely abhorrent to you, I was certain you would speak up. I just wanted to make sure you had given it the thought it was due."

"I know that things will be quite different from the life I have always led. Even though it may sound strange to you, I feel like it will allow me to be free to truly be myself." she confessed. "I learned quite a bit about my own thoughts and feelings while I was away." she said, easing her own anxiety with the truth of the words.

"I must admit that I noticed the change in you, even from what little contact we had before I went to battle. I was glad to see you finally at peace with yourself." he told her. "I wondered who or what had brought it about."

"It was Katai. He was the one who made me see what it was that I truly wanted. He held it in front of me so that I could not deny it." she said, her voice wistful.

"I just wanted to tell you before everything was finished, and you left this evening, that I wish you much happiness and am glad things have worked out in a manner that pleases you." he said, reaching out and squeezing her hand. "After all, we have been friends for many long years." he told her.

"As we shall always be." she said, tightening her hand on his. "You must always send word to us as to the state of things here."

"I will do so." Inukatsu said in agreement. "I hear the sound of many footsteps in the hallway, so I will leave you to your preparations." he told her as he turned to go. He could hear the shuffling of the attendants coming down the corridor, talking amongst themselves.

Inukatsu left just before everyone arrived to begin the flurry and bustle of Misaki's wedding preparations, and in the moment of silence Misaki let a tear run down her face. She was happy; but she would miss her old home as well.

"Brother, are you sure that you will not stay any longer?" Katai asked Kozue as they made their way down the mountain with their entourage.

"No, there is no need." Kozue replied. "I will leave with the group that is following me this evening when you and your bride return to the caves. After all, you will have to attend to the long business of putting the clan in order after we are gone. It would be best to go ahead and set things on their paths." he explained.

"That is understandable." Katai agreed. "But it is too bad you will not be around tonight to celebrate with us."

"I doubt you will be at your revelries long." Kozue said, smirking at his brother. "It will be the rest of the clan that stays up long into the night drinking and carousing."

"I most certainly can't object to the truth in that." Katai said with a laugh. "But you must make sure you travel safely and send word when you have settled in. Such a large group of strong demons traveling together will certainly draw out some obstacles." he told him.

"You needn't worry." Kozue told him. "Surely you cannot think us so weak?" he playfully jibed.

"After all that has happened, we surely don't need anymore surprises." Katai said.

"Hopefully after today, we will finally see the clan prosper." Kozue said, looking ahead as they approached the castle gates.

The rest of the day went as planned after the greetings and other formalities. The long wedding ceremony proceeded with no trouble. As Kinome watched, she couldn't help but remember her own wedding, and how uncertain and frightened she had been. She smiled lightly at the thought now. After the wedding was finished, everything was readied for the entourage to leave for the mountains by sundown. Those of the wolf clan were assembled and ready to depart as Misaki and Katai said their last goodbyes.

"I must thank you again for your graciousness and hospitality towards us." Katai said as they left the castle gates. "You have done us a great honor by making all this possible."

"And I must say so as well." Kozue chimed in from behind him. "You should count yourself very fortunate Lord Inukatsu, to have been bestowed with such luck and a fine wife as well. Her capability and grace could rival that of any female demon." he said, staring intently at Kinome, who blushed and looked away.

"Thank you for your kind compliment." Inukatsu said, a slight tension in his voice. "But certainly we must not detain you from your journey any longer."

Kozue sighed. "Yes, I suppose we should stop wasting time; we have a long journey ahead of us." he said.

Kinome and Inukatsu watched the group leave in the fading light until they were gone. "I'm glad things went so well," Inukatsu said as they walked back towards the castle. "I was very pleased at the respect shown by the wolf clan. Although, I didn't care for Kozue's bold remarks as they were leaving." he said with a hint of disdain.

"I thought they were kind compliments." Kinome told him in return. "What was it that you found so offensive?" she asked.

"It isn't proper to speak that way to a man about his wife, especially in such a casual manner." Inukatsu said, a frown working its way onto his features. "Those are private matters not subject to discussion by mere acquaintances."

"I still think it is nice of him to think so." Kinome said as they walked on. "It is not often a woman hears such praise."

"I was not aware that you were so easily taken by such florid words." Inukatsu said with edge, stopping to look at his wife.

Kinome stopped as well, and looked at him with sheer disbelief. "Nor was I aware that you were so childishly jealous." she countered, and walked on with a quick pace.

It was Inukatsu's turn to stare after her in disbelief. It was obvious that he had not chosen his words wisely. He hurried to catch up to her in the dim twilight, her form disappearing into the shadows. "I did not mean it as an affront to _you_!" he called after her, following her into the castle.

"It would be best to keep the fire going through the night." Asuka said as she helped Kinome prepare for bed. "The nights will be bitterly cold now until spring arrives."

Kinome nodded in agreement. She had noticed the sharp drop in temperature after the sun had sunk below the horizon. She was shivering by the time she had made it back into the castle. "Things certainly went well today." she said, trying to mask her fatigue with conversation.

"They did indeed." Asuka agreed. "The future finally looks promising. I must say I am impressed that the prophecy was fulfilled so quickly, not to mention in such an unexpected way." she said, tugging on a knot in Kinome's hair with her comb. "You humans certainly work fast."

"Prophecy?" Kinome asked in confusion. She hadn't thought about it in months. It was almost as if she had never even heard of it.

"Of course," Asuka said. "Surely you remember. It was the whole reason why you were brought here to marry Inukatsu." she reminded her. "You were supposed to bring peace to the clan. Well, I would say that has been accomplished." she told her. "The wolf clan was our only main adversary for centuries. That is no longer the case."

"I suppose." Kinome said vaguely, trying to take it all in. "But it was not all _my_ doing. Things couldn't have happened this way if everyone else didn't play their parts." she told her. Her mind was drifting off, thinking of all the things that had happened since she first arrived there late that spring. Was it really true that the old prophecy had been fulfilled? She could only hope so.

"Perhaps not. But it was _your_ plan that the wolves agreed to accept. It may not have worked out so well if it wasn't taken care of in such a timely manner either. I think it may be that only a human could have worked things out so well so quickly." she surmised. "After all, I should think many of a human's decisions must be made with little time, compared with we demons. Humans have much less time to work with." she said with a note of sadness in her voice.

Asuka tied Kinome's hair back quietly, noticing the mark on her neck for the first time in a long time. She smiled when she thought of hearing the old tales so many times in her younger years; that a human princess would come and bring them all peace at last, the leaf mark on her neck being the sign to identify her. She rose slowly, and bid Kinome good night. She scoffed at herself on the way out the door. It had been a long time since she had felt so sentimental.

Kinome moved closer to the fire after checking to make sure the doors to the garden were closed. It was getting much colder, and she pulled her dressing gown close around her. She stared into the flames, watching the fire in silence until she heard the chamber door open. Inukatsu came in, a look of regret on his face.

"Would you allow me to apologize?" he asked quietly, looking every bit like a scolded puppy. Kinome tried not to laugh.

"I may. But I am afraid you will have to use a great deal of florid and ornate words to convince me that you are sincere." she told him with mock spurn.

Inukatsu openly grinned then, and came for Kinome, wrestling her to the ground. "I do not think I have such skill as Lord Kozue." he said with mischief.

"Then let me see what skill you do have." Kinome returned. "And I will decide if it is enough to convice me."


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: **_Well, this is it everybody, just wanna say thanks to all for reading and to those who reviewed. I hope I've provided some people with some fairly decent reading entertainment. Also, after this, I'm probably gonna do something like a sequel including the characters we know and love from the anime, so check that out if u wanna! THANKS AGAIN!!_

**Disclaimer: **Idontowninuyasha

Kinome sat quietly in the garden, breathing in deep the scent of early summer. It was a lovely day; the temperature was just warm enough and a light breeze was stirring. The afternoon was relatively peaceful, the only sound breaking the silence of the gardens was the sound of children arguing as they played on the open lawn.

"I didn't realize how long it had been since I was last here." a familiar voice came from behind her. Familiar, yet much more mature than she had remembered. "It seems like they were barely learning to walk when I spent my last visit here at your home." Inutaisho said, watching the young boy and girl playing in the distance.

"Your memory does not fail you." Kinome said in reply, turning to face her nephew that had suddenly appeared behind her. "You weren't nearly as big as you are now at that time, either." she commented, noting how much he had grown. Instead of a young boy caught between childhood and being an adult, as he was the last time she had seen him, he was now a grown man.

"I must admit I am somewhat ashamed to have been away for so long." he told her sheepishly. "It seems like time slipped away so suddenly; we have been very busy." he told her.

"So I have heard." she replied. "Work has continued nonstop on the western lands since the night of the last battle with the dragon clan, or at least that is my understanding."

"Yes, unfortunately we still have problems with the dragons," he said sadly, "though nothing nearly as catastrophic as the night we hid in the cellar under the castle."

"I was terribly sorry to hear about your father's passing." she saidin consolation. "How is your mother?' she asked.

"She really hasn't been herself since last year after father died fighting Ryuukossei." he said. "She mostly just keeps to herself and doesn't have much to say." he told her.

"I'm certain you must be even busier now that you are lord of the western lands." she said, trying to turn the subject to lighter matters. "Could it be that there will soon be a new lady of the western lands as well?" she asked playfully.

"It _is_ a lot to get used to." Inutaisho sighed. "And it will be many years before I consider getting married." he said. "Although that hasn't stopped others from pressuring me about looking for a suitable wife." he told her, rolling his eyes.

Kinome laughed at the young demon. "I agree. You have plenty of time to take care of other things before you need to look at marriage." she told him.

"Progress at home has been slow, I'm afraid." he said. "We just don't have enough people or resources left right now to rebuild properly. But one day, it will be restored to the glory it once had." he said, the familiar determination in his voice.

"I have no doubt of it." Kinome told him happily. He still was the determined and confident young boy she remembered. She was glad that he hadn't changed. "Inukage, Yurisana!" she called to her children. "We have a visitor, come here and say hello to him!" she called across the green.

Inutaisho watched his young cousins with wonder as they made their way in his direction. The boy had come to resemble is father greatly, excepting his eye color and lack of demon markings. The young girl favored Kinome, but her features were somewhat sharper, and her golden eyes were bright against the backdrop of her black hair. When he had seen them last, they were only beginning to walk and talk. Now they too would be adults in only a handful of years.

"Lord Inutaisho, may I present Inukage and Yurisana." she said with formality. The pair bowed politely. "He is your cousin, from the west." she told the two in front of her. "The last time he was here was almost nine years ago, when you two were very small." she said.

"I remember!" Inukage exclaimed proudly, trying to standing tall in front of his much larger cousin. His sister looked at him incredulously.

"You do _not_." Yurisana declared with exasperation. "You're just trying to show off in front of him." she said firmly.

"What do you know!" Inukage said angrily, embarrassed that he had been found out. "You always ruin everything!" he proclaimed, giving his sister a forceful shove.

"Stop being such a big baby!" she countered, shoving him back. "_You're_ the one who always ruins everything by acting like a little kid!" she told him.

"That is quite enough!" their mother's voice broke in. The two stopped and turned to her immediately. "What is wrong with the two of you? You know good and well that is no way to act in front of a guest!" she told them.

The children dropped their eyes to the ground and muttered quiet apologies to both their mother and cousin. "Now go inside and see to your studies." Kinome told them. "You have had plenty of time to be outdoors this morning, so you can spend the rest of the evening at your lessons." The two bowed again and made their way quietly back toward the castle, one giving the other a shove or two after they were further away. Inutaisho laughed as he watched them go.

"I would hate to see the repercussions of trying to separate the two of them." he said.

"Yes, I was afraid they would begin to fight a lot once they started getting older." Kinome said tiredly. "But they would certainly not hesitate to take each other's side if one of them were under any kind of attack from another source."

"I have no doubt." Inutaisho said, still smiling. "I suppose I had better install myself in the guest quarters before mealtime this afternoon." he told her. "I left my things inside and came directly out here."

"By all means, go in and make yourself comfortable." Kinome told him. "It would be good for you to rest after your long journey."

Inutaisho took his leave of her, bowing to his uncle as they passed at the castle entrance. Inukatsu made his way to where his wife was still sitting, and took a seat beside her. "I knew you would be well pleased when Inutaisho arrived. The two of you were quite close when he was a child." he said.

"Yes, he has grown into quite a formidable presence, hasn't he?" she asked.

"He certainly has." he agreed. "Speaking of formidable presence, I passed our children as well on the way out here. I had to come in between them before they started rolling around on the floor." he said with amusement.

"So they actually waited until they got inside to resume their little fracas?" she asked. "Sometimes I just do not know what to do with the two of them."

"I wouldn't worry overmuch about it." Inukatsu said, trying to reassure her. "They're at an age where those things are normal, especially since they are both the _same_ age. They are just fighting for individuality and dominance." he explained.

"It can certainly try one's patience." Kinome said with a sigh.

"Come now, you wouldn't prefer it any other way." Inukatsu said jokingly.

"I suppose not." she replied. "I should count myself quite lucky to have two healthy children and such a pleasant husband. I am far luckier than many." she told him. "Do you think they will have trouble once they are grown?" she questioned; it was something she had been wanting to ask for a long time.

"I would not think so." Inukatsu said, becoming serious. "They are our children, the rightful heirs to the southern lands. No one disputes this. Most likely, they will marry into the other dog clans, and their human heritage will be less of an issue as the generations pass, if it was to ever be an issue." he told her frankly.

"I see." she said quietly. "So you do not think there should be anymore humans to marry into the clans?" she asked.

"It is only that it is a rare occurrence to say the least. Our marriage was a great exception. They are part of the dog demon nobility, and as such that is where they will marry. Is that not so among humans as well?" he asked.

"Yes." she said, her voice still somewhat disappointed. "I just do not wish for them to be made to feel ashamed of their human ancestry. If they wanted to marry a human, I would want that to be accepted as well." she explained.

"I understand how you feel." Inukatsu said, placing his arm around her waist. "But now is not the time to worry over such things. Instead, why don't I be a pleasant husband and escort you back into the castle?" he asked, joking in regard to her earlier comment.

She turned and gave him a sly look. "You know what I meant." she said, not feeling up to bantering with him at the moment, but smiling in spite of herself.

"After so many years, how could I not?" he asked. Her hand reaching for his was her only response as they rose and walked together across the garden.

_**FIN**_


End file.
